Harry Potter: Iron Magician
by Lordofslytherin692
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark died age 17 in a car accident with his father. Wizard and War Hero, Harry James Potter took his place. After learning everything he needed to become the billionaire, genius, playboy, Philanthropist, Harry finds himself becoming part of a bigger universe. amidst huge monsters, superspies, gods, Mad Titans, and super soldiers, one thing's certain: He is Iron Man.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

Harry Potter: The Iron Magician

prologue: Beginnings

15th of May, 1998

London, England

Harry Potter was a wizard. Not a wizard who wore a top hat and entertained children by pulling a rabbit from a hat. Not a wizard who performed tricks with cards. No, Harry was a true wizard, capable of real magic. He had discovered this at the age of eleven, and spent six years from that point attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to learn his craft and hone his skills. It was there he'd become embroiled in a war for the freedom of magical Britain – perhaps even the future of the magical world.

The dark wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who preferred to go by 'Lord Voldemort' had killed Harry's Parents before he could even remember them. He had then attempted – obviously unsuccessfully – to kill Harry himself. After many years of trials and tribulations, Harry had recently less then a fortnight ago defeated Voldemort. Life in the magical world since that day had changed drastically. And not entirely in ways he liked. Since killing the dark lord, he'd been mobbed by reporters and supporters. Of course, there were also those who refused to support him regardless of what he did. Like Ron. He let out a sad sigh as he walked through the streets of muggle London.

Consumed by Grief at the loss of not only his brother Fred, but also his baby sister Ginny, who had been killed by Voldemort himself, and unable to accept that Harry and their other best friend, Hermione Granger, shared no romantic feelings for one another, Ron retreated inwards, stating he no longer wished to see his best friend or girlfriend again. The loss of Ron and Fred, his brothers in all but blood and name, and of Ginny, whom he had thought one day to marry had cut him to the core. In losing Ginny however, he had gained a friend, one who understood the pain. He had grown much closer to fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas. In addition to Dean, Harry and Hermione had found themselves developing closer ties with their friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

A need to get away from the wizarding world him – had found all of them – buying a small country house just on the outskirts of London. Driven to an almost insane grief by loss, and tired of the obsessed media, and the near silent whispers that he had vanquished Voldemort only to take his place, had left. He was tired of the betrayal. Tired of the ministry and its garbage, tired of fighting their battles. That was how he found himself today walking through the city of London.

On any other day, things might have changed. On any other day, the world could have been very different. On any other day, Harry potter would have been in another place, and fate would have taken a vastly different turn. And perhaps, on any other day, Howard Stark would not have been speeding with his son in the car.

It came out of nowhere. He was walking down a small deserted street, back towards the house, in fact, he was opening the gate to their estate as it happened. A yellow sports car bearing the proud Ferrari stallion came roaring around the corner, speeding towards him with each passing second. As a reflexive action, he turned on the spot, apparating to the side. Without warning the car slammed into the high steel fence. Pieces of metal pierced the windscreen, and the front half of the car was destroyed. He heard loud voices and footsteps coming from the house, and taking deep breaths rushed towards the totalled car. He tore off the passenger side door. There was a young man with dark hair, of an age with harry by the way he looked lying in the seat. He was dead. A voice croaked out from the driver's side seat.

"An- Anthony" Harry's head snapped up, and he glanced over at the old man lying in the driver's seat. A piece of metal was embedded in the man's chest. Harry had seen enough war to know he did not have long to live. He rushed around to help the man as best he could. The old man gripped his hand as tightly as he could.

"Tony?" he whispered. Harry lowered his gaze sadly, before answering softly.

"Dead". The old man sighed, and a few tears built up in his eyes. He gripped Harry's hand even tighter. "Stark. Stark enterprises – A mole – Please. Find the mole, save my legacy. Please. Help". Harry stared at the old man as he died. He took several deep breaths. He heard his name shrieked from the distance and glanced up. Hermione was running across the grass. She was halfway across the yard, and would be there in a few minutes. Whatever he decided, he had to do it now. He needed answers.

He stepped determinedly around the car once more, flicking out his wand, and pointing it at Tony Stark's head. The young man was dead, but his brain would still – at least partially – maintain his memories. He cast the necessary spells, and found him falling in a notion not dissimilar to a pensive.

There was so much _knowledge _in Tony Stark's head. So much the boy knew. And so much _pain_. What was clear was his need to make Howard proud. There were so many memories. Obie. Maria – mother, dead a year prior. Edwin. Dum-E. His first Circuit Board. MIT. Howard's dismissal. Steve Rodgers, the man's shadow. The shadow of captain America.

Harry took a step back, taking several deep breaths as he did so. Hermione reached him, out of breath as she did so. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder, asking if he was alright. Warily, he nodded slowly. He took a deep breath, decision made.

"I have to go to America," he told her, whispering softly. Howard Stark was dead. But Tony Stark would live his life. And he would find a way to make Howard Stark _proud_.

After he'd told his friends where he was going, it hadn't been hard to convince them to come with him state side. The real difficulty had been in convincing him to let them come. He wasn't sure what was happening at Stark Enterprises, but Tony and Howard's memories had told him one thing. This was going to be difficult. And dangerous. He hadn't wanted them involved in that.

In response, Hermione had slapped him across the face. The others had shook their head, and it was settled. They were going with him. It took a few weeks for them all to get fake IDs and backstories, but soon enough, he Hermione, Luna and Neville were on a plane to the US. Dean would follow them over later.

Luna was travelling under the guise of the doctor who had been appointed to fly with 'Mr. Stark' to ensure he was healthy during the journey. Hermione, her hair spelled a strawberry blonde colour, had become Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, the young woman Stark had met in England, and taken a shine too, hiring her as a PA. and Neville? Neville was Happy Hogan, the bystander who had pulled Tony from the wreckage, and earned a position as head of security.

The plane landed on the strip, taxing slowly to the end. Harry allowed Luna to push the clutches into his hands, and step out ahead of him. He followed her down, making sure to take it slowly, using the clutches as best he could. Waiting for them at the bottom were two men. One was a well-built man with no hair, and a jovial grin on his face as he waved in Harry's direction; _Obie_.

The other couldn't be more different, thin and distinguished, standing in front of the limo was a man with grey hair cropped short and glasses. His face was kind, though there was something in his eyes; a quiet, soft spoken intelligence. _Jarvis_, spoke the voice in his mind softly. Harry stepped down onto the tarmac and looked, limping ever so slightly towards Obie. Jarvis raised his eyebrow slightly as he stepped towards them.

Obie Pulled him into a one-armed hug, and Harry had to remind himself to wince slightly as he did so. Stane whispered his condolences, assuring the young Stark heir that he would look after the company until he was ready. Warily, he nodded. Jarvis placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him to the limousine.

Howard Stark was cremated a month to the day after his death. His son stood silently at the front of the service, giving a short simple speech when called upon. After the ceremony, the ashes were laid to rest in the Stark Mausoleum on the New York Property. Stark himself settled in to the manor quietly, living with his new PA, the doctor that had come with him, the Stark butler, and the new head of security.

No one in the media got anywhere with the new Stark of Stark Enterprises.

Harry sat in the lab, tinkering as best he could. Obie had assured him it didn't matter, that he didn't need to invent. The board would understand if he was still grieving. He could take all the time he needed. But he needed to learn. He had to know this if he was going to become Tony Stark. Hermione knew some of it already, and had started buying up books on the subject, but it wouldn't do for Tony Stark's Assistant to know how to do his job better than he did.

More importantly, Harry _wanted_ to learn it. He wanted to know all of this, because it seemed fascinating. Living as Tony Stark, as much as it would help Howard if he found the mole, was also for his own benefit. This was his second chance. A chance to matter to the world based on his own merit. A chance to be someone other then Harry Potter. A chance to prove the hat right that he had "not a bad mind".

So often at Hogwarts, he had let quidditch – and Ron – ruin him. He hadn't applied himself at school half as well as he could have done. Shamefully, too often, he had coasted by off of Hermione's hard work. Years of letting the Dursleys drill into him the need to be worse then Dudley hadn't helped either.

In a rage, as the droid refused once more to work, he tossed the wrench across the floor. He slammed his head against the work bench, tore at his hair, and let out a voiceless scream, muffled by the bench.

"You aren't really Tony, Are you?" Came the calm voice from behind him, he spun around in the chair, staring at Edwin Jarvis standing in the doorway, watching him intently. Jarvis leant against the frame, the weight of his years and the knowledge he had just revealed to harry clearly weighing against him. For a moment, Harry considered lying, before thinking better of it. Perhaps – just perhaps – the old butler might be able to help him. He ran a hand through his hair, and slowly shook his head, standing up with his palms raised defensively.

Edwin sighed slowly, moving into the room. The old man ran a hand along the materials, smiling sadly, unshed tears bubbling in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and standing in front of harry, gazed carefully at the younger man. Harry waited, feeling a breath catch in his throat.

"From what I've come to know of you and your friends, you did not kill him, or Howard," he said slowly, still looking into Harry's eyes, "or at least I don't think you did. Did you?" the old man asked, staring imploringly into Harry's eyes. Harry shook his head.

"No," he replied, tears building in his own eyes, as he sat back down, Jarvis sitting beside him. "There was an accident", he explained, proceeding to reveal everything to the older man. How he had fought in the war, how he was tired of his world. He told him how Howard and Tony had died, told him how Howard had revealed the mole within Stark enterprises to him, and how he and his friends had decided to help. Throughout it all, Edwin had just sat and listened. When he was done, he stood, nodded once and clapped his hands together.

"Right then," he declared, walking towards the front of the lab and pulling one of the white boards towards him. "we had better get started then, hadn't we?" Harry frowned slightly. "Get started?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Jarvis looked at him, smiling slightly, "Well, if you're going to be Tony Stark, the first thing you need is to know what Tony Stark knew. We'll start with general knowledge, and go from there".

"Thank you, Edwin", Harry said gratefully.

"Oh No, sir", Jarvis Replied, "Thank me when the sixty hours a week classes and study is done, after they pay off". Harry gulped, but nodded slowly, determined to see it through. If this was what it took, he would do it.

**A/N: **Hey All, I've read a few of these before, so this is my take on the MCU with Harry as Iron Man. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. BTW, Edwin is portrayed by Jeremy Irons.


	2. 1: Ten Years On

2019

He sat there in the dark, staring at the shattered helmet lying on the pristine wooden table before him. He thought of everything he had lost since becoming Tony Stark. Everything he had gained. Friends old and new, some living, some now gone.

Most of all, he thought of what he had to lose still. His wife, the love of his life, asleep on the couch, refusing to go far after his last fight. The child she carried in her belly. Their child. Their Lillian.

Slowly, he leaned forward, switching on the helmet's sensors.

"_I guess, I need to start at the beginning huh?"_

1 – Ten Years On

Ten years. Ten years in America, living as Tony Stark. It was crazy to think. He'd lived almost as long as the eccentric billionaire weapons manufacturer as he had the boy who lived. In that time, Stark Enterprises had changed. At first, the changes had been small. Opening a separate division here, buying a smaller company out there. Now, a decade later, the company was a true conglomerate working in health care, electronics, gaming, telecommunications, botany, automobiles, construction, and he and Edwin were making plans to advance further, with hopes of moving into renewable energy and A.I. More importantly, the once vaunted Weapons Manufacturing arm of the company was no longer the vast unscalable mountain it once was. It had been dwarfed by electronics, telecommunications, and health care.

Now, whilst Stark Enterprises still produced the best weapons, that was a limited focus. They also focused on improved first aid gear and armor for the troops, as well as providing both farmers and the military with 'intelicrops' crops designed to grow in any environment no matter how brutal. Stark Enterprises was poised, within the next half decade, too faze out completely all weapons manufacturing. At first, he'd been worried about doing it. He'd felt it inappropriate to take Howard Stark's company after his death, and destroy the work he had put into it.

When he had voiced these concerns, however, Neville and Edwin both had quickly disavowed him of them. Neville had assured him that it was no longer Howard's decision to make. Harry had been both CEO and owner for years. The company was his, as was the final decision. Edwin had merely reminded him that for a business such as Stark Enterprises to thrive in such a quickly changing world, it would have to adapt.

After ten years, there were days, working in the lab with Edwin and then JARVIS, the Artificial intelligence he'd built to aid with his work, that Harry Potter felt like a stranger. He still used magic at home, when it was just him and those who knew. Those he could trust implicitly. Despite the eight years of rigorous teaching with Edwin, and the love of science he had enforced in the younger man, he couldn't take the magic out of him. In Heart, while he now thought of himself as Tony Stark, he would always be a wizard.

He'd gotten used to life in America over the last ten years, though he still couldn't come at the food. He'd take a simple roast chicken sandwich over something like a cheeseburger any day. This worked fine for Edwin, who appreciated the opportunity to cook more English and European dishes. There were things he appreciated far more however. The sports cars were one such luxury. He hadn't flown his broom in years, but flying through the valleys and canyons with the top down in his cars was a close second.

Luna had successfully gotten her qualifications as a zoologist and doctor, opening a small private clinic not far from the house, and running the Stark-Lovegood Nature Reserve, one of his favourite recent investments.

Dean too had had success. He had elected to become a police officer, after seven years in the job, however, he had quit his position, going on to work for an organisation known as SHIELD. Harry had been surprised when Dean had come home and told them of the change. He'd taken it in stride however, and, after a few assassination attempts it came in handy to have some advanced warning of potential threats.

And of course, Neville and Hermione were both still by his side. Hermione had been invaluable in the first eight years. As he learnt everything he needed to know from Edwin, she had learned to dance through the minefield that was the press and his board of directors, becoming an excellent PA. She seemed content in the life she had made at his side, though there were still days when he felt bad for taking her away from what would have been a promising career in magical Britain.

She assured him that running the Howard and Maria Stark foundation, and curating his art collection, inherited from Maria, were more then enough repayment. Despite his protests, Hermione would always refuse to hear a word out of him on the matter. He often found himself thinking of Ginny after Edwin had ended his time-consuming education, declaring him ready to face the world as the last Stark. As such, over the last two years, he had grown a reputation as both a reckless thrill seeker and a bit of a cad. Harry was ashamed to admit the last part could be construed as the truth.

There were few years over the last decade that he had not made it to the top of the New York Times most eligible Bachelors list. When they had first learnt what he was up to his friends had been disgusted with him. It had been the only time Edwin had invoked Howard's name against him, stating the older man would have been ashamed. Neville had shaken his head and walked back to his room, shutting the door emphatically. Dean had punched him in the jaw, saying he was insulting Ginny's memory.

He'd flown for Dean then, and they'd not spoken for half a year. Even now, it was the one issue on which they refused to see eye to eye. The girls had given him the silent treatment for a year when they first found out. Hermione had even threatened to walk out. She was packing her bags to portkey back to London when he – somehow – persuaded her to stay. He'd never know how he did it. He suspected it was somehow Ed's doing. The old man had made it his mission to ensure he was looked after and prepared.

And so, ten years on, it all began. It began – as did so many things in his new life – with a party. Obie had rung him up from the company the week before, to give him the good news. He had been granted an Apogee award for his intelicrops and the work he had made revitalising Stark Enterprises. Not really interested in the thing, at first, he had tried to refuse, or pull out of the ceremony. He'd given Stane the go ahead.

"Eight o'clock, Saturday Night". The older man had told him.

Edwin had snorted, insisting he go. "No Stark would ever refuse a trophy, let alone the chance to stroke their ego" the old man had stated simply, "and you are a Stark". And so, now, dressed in a suit laid out for him by Hermione, with a Gryffindor red tie and grey shirt, he made his way out of the house at half past five. He was leaving early specifically to get in a bit of fun before the ceremony. Edwin opened the door for him as he approached. He placed a hand on the old man's shoulder as he climbed into the mercedes.

"Thanks Jay, Look after the kids for me. Don't wait up". Edwin snorted as he climbed in and opened the top.

"of course not, sir" the old man replied drily. Harry watched the old man for a few moments, engine running softly. Edwin had done so much for him. He'd never asked for anything, not even recognition. The least he could do was thank him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, Ed," he began slowly, smiling sheepishly as he pulled on his sun glasses, despite the sun dipping low in the sky already, fading over the horizon. He stopped himself and chuckled softly. Edwin didn't want his thanks, he wouldn't take it. They were practically family, Edwin new he meant it even without saying so, "good night, old friend".

"of course, sir. And congratulations on the award". Harry shrugged.

"We'll stick it in one of the labs". He tapped one side of his sunglasses briefly with his thumb. "talk to me, J". JARVIS' crisp voice responded. Harry was quite proud of the AI. It had been the first thing he'd developed without Edwin's help, the culmination of six years work. A learning artificial intelligence. All but alive. "Traffic is light across the city tonight sir. The weather is good for Vegas this time of year, a reasonably warm evening, just the way you like it. The media are discussing your award, and speculating on whether you will unveil a new project at the ceremony". Harry shook his head.

"Nah J, you know how it goes".

"Keep them guessing, Sir?" He grinned.

"Precisely. What am I looking at on the casino floor?"

"all your greatest hits sir, games, attractive company, alcohol, and no reservations."

"Blackjack?"

"Naturally, Sir".

"Good-O," he slipped off the glasses, pressing the button once again, "Night, buddy". The car sped off down the highway towards the hotel. He sped up towards the front entrance, skidding to a halt a few feet from the usher, opening the door with a flourish, he turned and waved to the media, blowing a kiss into the crowd. He tossed the keys to the usher over his shoulder.

"Don't scratch her, you hear now? She's at least ten times more valuable then you". Without waiting for a response, he walked into the casino, casting an eye around the floor. Without hesitation, he made his way towards the blackjack table. He clicked his hand as he passed an attractive young brunette cocktail waitress, instructing her to bring the tray to the table; his buy.

That was how he passed the next hour, seated at that table, laughing, drinking, and raking in cash. At 6:45, his phone beeped urgently. With a sigh, he swiped it off the table, glancing at it as best he could. He groaned.

"sorry lads, cuties, I'm gonna have to take this now I think. You've reached the fabulousness that is Tony Stark. What can I do for you, Miss Potts?" Sure enough, it was Hermione's enraged voice that reached his ear.

"Where are you?" she demanded shrilly as he pulled his ear away from the phone. He frowned at it, daring the phone to worsen the hangover he was already going to have in the morning. "I'm the same place I've been since about 5:40. Downstairs. Why? Where are you?"

"_I'm _with Happy, staring at the stage where you're supposed to be giving a speech in _fifteen minutes_. I'm currently watching Obie stall for damage control!" He let out a groan, and the Harry Potter part of his brain came swiftly to life. He stood with as much purpose as he could manage, tossing his cards on the table. He turned to the brunette that had been supplying the drinks.

"Look Luv," he began, buttoning up his suit properly once again, "I need to be on stage in less then fifteen minutes. Haven't got time to pay for those. So why don't you take those," he pointed to the pile of chips lying in front of his seat, "and cash them and keep the earnings for yourself?" He winked at her as she gasped.

"But – Mr. Stark, That's got to be close to $3 million!" He smirked.

"Don't spend it all in one place then!" He called over his shoulder as he ran towards the stairs. He waved in response to her shout of gratitude, leaping the stairs two at a time. he came to a screeching halt about eight minutes later next to Pepper and Happy. Sure enough, there was Stane, playing him up to the crowd.

"as Chief Operating Officer of Stark Industries, I have had the honour and the privilege of working with a true patriot," the older man was saying. "He's my friend, he's my family. When his father died, it was my honour to guide and mentor him. I am now happy to say he has become _my _great mentor".

Neville snorted. Hermione shrugged.

"He's definitely good with a crowd". Harry nodded, ready to step onto the stage.

"without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to present this award to the 2008 winner of the Apoge award for contributions to science _and _business: Tony Stark!" the crowd let out a great, tumultuous cheer, and he strode onto the stage, waving as he went.

For a moment, when Stane turned to greet him, he seemed surprised – maybe even annoyed? – but he shook his head to clear it of the alcohol, and it was gone. He smiled as the older man placed a hand on his shoulder, and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Obie smiled as he reached for the award, though for a moment (probably his imagination) he seemed to pull it back. He took it, and laughed as Stane walked off the stage.

He couldn't really remember the speech. He walked off stage, tossing the award to Neville as he went. He met Stane in the entrance way. His COO wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry, Tones. They gave me the wrong time, lucky you've got Pepper huh?" He said with a laugh. He smiled back, nodding slowly as he shook the other man's hand. Stane walked towards the doors.

"Good luck with the presentation tomorrow bud. Call me when it's done, yeah?" he nodded once more, heading towards the door. As he was opening the door to his Mercedes after slipping a bill into the usher's top pocket, a voice from behind stopped him. He turned around to find his best friend frowning at him.

Hermione snatched his keys off him, climbing in the driver's seat. Harry let out a groan, but fell silent at her glare. He clambered in, throwing back a yawn as he closed the door. She glared for a few moments before letting out a sigh, and running a hand over his shoulder.

"Oh Harry," she murmured softly, letting out a small sad chuckle. "what are we going to do with you, huh?" he peered at her through half-closed eyelids. "Whatcha Mean, Mione?" he asked. She smiled sweetly at the old nickname. One he hadn't used in years now.

"You've changed so much since becoming Tony Stark," she replied, smiling softly at him once more, "you know that, don't you?" he nodded as he smiled back, reaching out a hand. She gripped it tightly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before turning her attention back to the road.

"But not all of it's been for the better. Don't get me wrong, you've lost the saving people thing, which I couldn't be more grateful for. But I'm not sure entirely where Harry ends and Tony begins. I just don't want to lose my best friend, you know?" He nodded.

"Just don't change to much".

"I'll try, I promise. After the Jericho. No more tech for a few weeks, Just us". With that his head dropped against the seat, and, with a soft snore he fell asleep.


	3. 2: Taken

3 – Taken

He awoke with a groan as he felt the blankets being torn off the bed and light streaming through the window. He rubbed his forehead, letting out a soft moan. Holding his hand over his eyes to block out the sun light, he spoke hoarsely, "close the blinds, would you?" he rasped. Hermione snorted and closed the door. Loudly. He rubbed his head once more, groaning at the noise.

"J," he began, about to roll over and bury his head in the pillow. The metallic voice responded as he fluffed the soft feather back up and slammed his head back once more. "yes sir?", his artificial assistant asked, responsive as ever. He smiled at the thought of the dependable machine. "Do me a favour pal, close the blinds".

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir" the Artificial butler told him. With a snap, his head shot off the pillow. Suddenly awake, he leaped off the bed. As he made his way towards the bedroom door, he was fuming. "Why not?", he asked the machine. Jarvis continued; voice as calm as ever.

"Miss Potts instructed me not to let you go back to sleep sir. She threatened to switch me off while you are away if I challenged her authority". Despite the annoyance, he chuckled. That definitely sounded like something Hermione would have threatened the A.I with. It also sounded like something she would do. He couldn't really blame his artificial friend, with odds like those. Wait? While he was away? He frowned.

"Jarvis?", he began slowly, now confused, staring at the door, before casting his eye around the room. Lying on the end of the bed, where it had clearly been set out for him was a crisply laundered black suit jacket, shirt and pants with a maroon tie. "am I _going somewhere_?" he asked the machine. Jarvis' dulcet tones were quick to reply.

"Yes sir," he replied helpfully, "the presentation of the Jericho is today. You will be driving to the airport, and then flying non-stop to Afghanistan. Miss Potts accurately predicted that you would forget however. Hence her assistance on waking you, sir. You are officially running late for the plane." He shrugged as he headed for the shower adjoining his room.

"my plane, my rules. 'On time' is whenever I get on". For several moments, there was no answer as he prepared the water for the shower. Finally, the reply came.

"But sir," Jarvis replied, and Harry could almost picture a frowning face as he spoke, "the generals are all already there. The military pays a good deal to Stark Enterprises, the least you can do is show up on time to meet them, surely – "he shrugged as he climbed into the shower, cutting the machine off.

"Grow a spine Jarvis. Learn to have a bit of fun, or I'll put you on mute" the reprimand seemed to have the desired effect. Jarvis fell silent, and offered no more complaints. An hour later, he was dressed, out of his room and ready to go. Hermione's stern gaze met his own as he closed the door. He smiled charmingly at her.

"alright there, miss Potts?" he asked, as Edwin shuffled about the house, clearing the clutter and softly whistling to himself. Hermione's glare deepened. She strode forwards, shoving a tablet into his chest. "the specs on the Jericho," she explained as he raised a questioning eyebrow, "Dean's waiting on you. Shield decided Stark needed more security after the last couple of attempts against you, and decided to send him". Harry smiled; it had been a while since he'd seen the other former Gryffindor. The chance to catch up would be a welcomed one. He told her as such, but she simply continued glaring.

"You need to start taking your role more seriously Harry," she began, her glare softening slightly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "I know it's hard to hear this, but being Tony Stark isn't just an excuse to throw parties, waste money, get hammered and date movie stars. This can't all be fun and games anymore. You have responsibilities now". Harry glared at her as he snorted at her words.

"Oh really? I didn't know that Hermione. I forgot, you're the only one who knows anything about responsibility, aren't you? After all, saving an entire world was just 'fun and games'!" with that he stepped past her, storming towards the door as he called for Neville to tell the other man goodbye. He hesitated at the door, looking back at Hermione. He shook his head in annoyance.

"She'd be ashamed of this, you know?" Hermione whispered. With that, any apology that might have been coming died on his lips. He closed his mouth, turned back around, and slammed the door. He climbed into the Maserati, and tore fiercely out of the garage, and down the street. Jarvis' urgent reminders that he was speeding were ignored, before he switched him off completely for some peace and quiet.

Ten minutes later, he was at the airport. His private jet sat proudly in front of him on the tarmac as he climbed out of the car, grabbing his sunglasses out of the dashboard, and sticking them in his front pocket. He stalked fuming towards the plane. Dean was glaring at him as he stepped out of the car, but the look on his face as he reached the stairs silenced any criticism. He stepped past his old friend.

"Let's get this bird in the air," he told the pilot, who nodded with a simple 'Mr. Stark' in greeting. Harry fell into an armchair, Dean taking the one next to him. His fellow wizard looked worryingly at him for several moments before grabbing a bottle and two glasses from one of the cupboards above them. Silently flicking his wand, he poured out both glasses before pushing one into his hand.

Harry took it with a simple nod as thanks. Dean shrugged before nodding in return as he sat back down. It was only when they finished that he finally spoke. "What happened?" he asked, waiting silently for the answer. At first, harry refused to meet his gaze. He stared at the clouds outside the window before sighing slightly.

"I – admittedly – drank to much last night. I had a hangover, and I was late waking up this morning. In my defence," here, he cast a glance at Dean, daring him to contradict or complain about his arrival time, "I had honestly forgotten about the presentation time. I thought we were flying out in the afternoon. She started abusing me when I walked out of my room after getting ready, told me I was treating everything like a game. Said I had responsibilities now". Dean flinched at that, seemingly realised where the story was going. The other man slowly flicked his wand, poring another glass each, this time only half full.

"Thanks," harry murmured, offering a proper thank you this time, his friend nodded, smiling slightly.

"Let me guess," Dean began, smirking slightly, "you snapped at her about the war?" Harry nodded warily as he finished his drink, flicking his own wand to wash and return the glass. He let out a soft huff as he stretched his legs out before him.

"I meant to apologise immediately, but she said something afterwards that made me think better of it. Maybe after we get home and we've both had time to sleep on what was said". He shrugged, placing his hands behind his head as he stared at the roof of the plane.

Dean nodded, knowing better then to question him. The rest of the plane ride passed in relative silence, with the two friends only speaking occasionally to ask the other how life had been treating the other in his absence. Harry chuckled at the tales of Dean's shield exploits, including one he mentioned briefly, referring to it only as 'Budapest'. Harry had been intrigued, but on that particular mission, the spy would say no more.

A few hours later, he was stood in the desserts of Afghanistan with the sun beating down on him only slightly off-set by a discreet cooling charm. He stood in front of a group of military representatives, each hanging onto his every word.

"Is it better to be feared, or respected? Now, I say, is it too much to ask for both?" Outwardly, he remained calm, but inside he was beaming, he had them. He could tell by the looks on their faces. Unbidden, something Edwin had once told him came floating back to mind, _always, whenever possible, lead with a rhetorical question, helps put them at ease, but gets them thinking_.

"With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' freedom line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. _They_ say the best weapon is one you never have to fire! I respectfully disagree; _I _prefer the weapon you only have to fire _once_! That's how dad did it, that's how America does it – and it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee the bad guys wont even want to come out of their caves. The explosion behind was deafening, as was the massive shockwave that launched across the landscape, knocking several hats off of heads. A little bit of discreet magic to spruce things up didn't really hurt either.

Had he known what would come afterwards, after ensuring Obie of an early Christmas, he might have hesitated as he made his way down the track towards the line of vehicles. Had he known how his life was about to change, perhaps he wouldn't have forced Dean to ride in another Humvee. Perhaps, but probably not. There wasn't much he would trade the life he was about to step into for. That day, and the days immediately proceeding it may have been difficult, and there had been many more after, but life had never been simple for Harry Potter; why should any different be said of Tony Stark?

And so, there he sat in the Humvee, surrounded by soldiers as they drove down the road along with the rest of the convoy. In his hand was a glass of fire whiskey, though the soldiers around him would never know it. The burning liquid wasn't the best tasting alcohol in the world, but it was a good reminder of the world he had come from, and the person he had been. The silence was deafening as he shrilled the glass, drowning the last of the liquid in a single gulp.

"So, is it just me," he began, looking out the window at the dead vegetation, at the soldier across from him throwing furtive glances, and then out the front, "or are we passing some sort of hellscape? Wouldn't know it by the look of things", despite his – admittedly, very bad – attempt at humour, the soldiers remained silent, though one did crack a smile. Harry sighed.

"I feel like you're driving me to a court martial, this is crazy, what'd I do?" after Hermione, he just wanted any sort of conversation, to take the edge off things and empty his mind of the anger and guilt, he continued "I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff me? What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey Forrest!" He shouted at the young man beside him. He'd watched Forrest Gump with Ed and Neville a few months before and loved it. Man of few words, that Gump.

"We can talk sir" thank Merlin for that then. He pored another glass, listening to the AC/DC blaring from the stereo on the floor in front of him.

"Oh. I See. So, it's Personal?"

"No, you intimidate them"

He blinked. "Good God, you're a woman. I Honestly, under the helmet, I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologise, but isn't that what we're going for here?" thoughts of Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Professor Mcgonagall, Bellatrix Lestrange, Ginny, and Hermione flashed through his mind. All soldiers, all equally as dangerous as their male counterparts.

"I thought of you as a soldier first", he told her, watching her carefully as he waited for a response. When it came, it was swift, blunt, and to the point. As expected of a soldier.

"I'm an airman" he cast an appraising eye over her briefly. He nodded slowly. If she had been a witch, he could easily picture her zipping around a quidditch pitch on a broom. She had the build for it.

"Well you have actually excellent bone structure there. I'm kind of having a hard time _not_ looking at you now. Is that weird?" the airman laughed, smile reaching her eyes, and the man in front grinned. The kid laughed awkwardly, as though he still wasn't sure it was allowed. Harry glanced at him, smiling slightly.

"It's okay laugh," he told him. "Hey," he shouted happily as the kid's expression seemed to loosen up considerably.

The man in front turned to him, as though trying to take his attention off of the kid, "Sir, I have a question" he began. With a simple gesture, Harry motioned for him to continue. "Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year's maxim cover models?"

Harry smirked slightly at the memories before answering, though the smile didn't quite meet his eyes. "That is an excellent question," he began, still smirking as he removed his sunglasses to look at the other man properly. "yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but December was twins". The story wasn't entirely true; _he_ had been the one to cancel on march. Her red hair and looks had brought up too many bad memories.

"Anything else?" the kid beside him awkwardly raised one hand. Harry internally groaned as he rolled his eyes. Really, what was this, primary school? What were they teaching these soldiers out here? "you're kidding me with the hand up, right?" the kid blushed slightly, but continued.

"is it cool if I take a picture with you?" Harry pretended to think about it for a few moments before answering, smiling as he did so.

"Yes, it's very cool", he told the kid. With a happy grin, the kid unstrapped a small handheld camera from his side, passing it forward to the man in front. Printed on one side near the top in small black block letters were two words: Stark industries. "Hey, look at that," Harry began, "brand recognition. Thanks. That's nice, by the way. Well done," he and the kid tilted their heads to the side as the other soldier held the camera up. "I don't want to see this on your myspace page," Harry stated, only half joking. The amount of times his own face had popped up on other people's social media was starting to get a little bizarre.

The kid held up a peace time between them. Harry decided to have a little fun, "Please, no gang signs", he requested in a deadpan tone. The kid hastily pulled his hand down, smiling, harry placed a hand on his shoulder, before discreetly raising bunny ears behind the kid's helmet. The older soldier bit his tongue to avoid laughing, which instead came out as a choked cough. "No throw it up, I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."

No sooner had they taken the picture then the Humvee in front was rocked by an explosion. The soldiers hastily stepped out to defend him, instructing the inventor to stay were he was. Harry looked around in a wild panic, before realising he'd left his wand on the plane. He swore. He could do simple wandless charms, but complex martial magic? No chance. As the kid was cut down by gunfire, and holes pilfered one side of the van, Harry began to feel claustrophobic. He hastily staggered out of the Humvee.

Diving behind a rock, he quickly removed his Starkphone from his pocket and switched the device on. There was a single bar staring him in the face. A signal, but a weak one. Flicking through contacts, he struck 'JARVIS' with his thumb. Just as he was about to speak, a missile landed in the ground by his side. A missile with his name on. With a start, he leaped back, but was still caught in the explosion. Thrown off his feet he landed on the dirt about a few metres away.

With a groan, he felt a strange stinging sensation in his chest. Looking down, he saw blood beginning to stain his chest. He pushed the collar back, only to find his bullet proof vest underneath shredded in several pieces. He felt himself loose consciousness, and with his last thoughts on his friends back home, let his head hit the dirt once more. With that, he knew no more.


	4. 3: The Cave

3 – The Cave

JARVIS' urgent voice woke her with a start; hastily dressing, she leaped out of bed and made her way out into the living room. She yawned as she did so, stretching quickly like a cat. Edwin was already there when she arrived, and Neville was slowly opening his own bedroom door to come downstairs. "what is it," she asked Edwin, though the old man simply shrugged and helped her sit down slowly on the couch, "what's going on? Is something wrong with Harry?" it was JARVIS' silky smooth voice that answered the question.

"apologies miss Granger," the A.I replied, and she craned her neck up to listen to his next to words. "Mr. Potter called not wrong ago from Afghanistan. I scanned military reports from the region. There was an ambush near to the place where the Jericho demonstration took place. There have been no reports of Tony Stark's body having been found with the other dead, however." With out even a moment's hesitation, Edwin took charge of the situation.

"Jarvis," the butler instructed, "turn on the TV." Neville nodded as he reached, sitting as he wrapped an arm gently around her shoulder. She refused to let the two men see her cry. The screen switched on without a word. Edwin quickly swiped through the channels, looking for anything to offer any further information on what was happening. Eventually, after going through all of the channels and finding nothing, he switched off the television. He moved toward the elevator.

"I'm going down to the labs. JARVIS and I will use the computers down there to try and find out anything we can. The computers down there are faster and stronger then anything else on the house anyway. I'll get back to you when we know more" Neville nodded as the old man made his way downstairs. He gently pulled her even closer. She took a deep breath, before burying her head into Neville's shoulder.

The tears still refused to come. She took several deep, bracing breaths. Her best friend was missing, and their last words to one another had been angry and hateful. She sat up from Neville's shoulder with a start. Her friend frowned. She leaped from her spot on the couch, rushing towards the kitchen. Neville stood up, following her.

"What is it? Mione? Where are you going?" she ignored him, grabbing the Starkphone lying on the bench as she leaned against the hardwood surface. She held the phone in both hands. She spoke slowly, still in shock as she did so.

"JARVIS," she whispered, voice raw from the pain, "can you scramble the call for me?" she waited a few moments for the response. The light in the top right corner of the room blinked red twice, and JARVIS replied. For a moment, she could have sworn the A.I wasn't as calm as usual. She must have imagined it, though, she decided. She was tired, only half awake.

"of course, Miss. No one can hack the call now. You may call when ready". She smiled sadly, and quietly thanked him. She tapped the name on the phone, waiting as it rung a few times. Eventually, he picked up, and Dean's warm voice filled her ear.

"Pepper," he began, letting her know he was in a room with other people, "I take it you heard?" she nodded, despite knowing he couldn't see her. "Pepper," he repeated, sounding anxious, "you still there?" she blinked, returning to reality.

"Yeah, I'm here. Listen, can you get alone for a few moments?" Dean was silent for several moments. She waited, hoping he would say yes, hoping he hadn't just hung the phone up on her. Eventually, he replied. "OK Hermione, I'm alone. Let's talk." She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Dean", she told the other Gryffindor. "what's happening with SHIELD?" she heard Dean sigh on the other end, and could almost picture him running a hand through his hair. She guessed things must be difficult at work. After all, as far as SHIELD were concerned, he had been the one to let Tony Stark be taken on his watch.

"Look, Hermione," he began, hesitating before he spoke once more, "all we know is that there's no body, but there's been no demands made. Official SHIELD position is that he's dead". She felt her heart leap into her throat, and almost wanted to be sick. Before she could snap at him or order him not to give up, he continued "I'm not entirely sure about that, though. I spoke privately with my boss, told him that we suspect there's a mole in Stark's company." She took a deep breath, possibilities running through her mind. None of them were good.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I didn't tell him Harry wasn't Tony, just that Tony told me he's been worried since the last couple of attacks." She nodded once more. Good. At least someone was willing to keep going. At least there was someone who wouldn't give up on her best friend. She needed him back, needed the chance to say sorry and reconcile.

"You listen to me, Dean Thomas. He's alive, I know he is. You don't stop looking until you find him. You don't give up, even if SHIELD try to put you on something else. Even if they fire you, you bring him home. And if he dies, whatever pain they inflict on him; I will bring down ten times as much torture on your head. Do you hear me?"

Dean chuckled darkly. "Don't worry," he told her, and she smiled slightly at the attempt to cheer her up. "I know what you'll do to me if this goes wrong. Not to mention, I want him back too, mione."

"Good Luck", she told him, switching off the phone. She walked back over to the couch, sitting down beside Neville once more. He smiled at her as she let her head drop onto his shoulder, and finally allowed herself to cry. He wrapped his arms around her, and laid back on the couch. She continued to cry until she cried herself to sleep, Neville's arms still safely wrapped around her.

He awoke with a start, taking deep, rasping breaths of air. There was definitely something wrong. The last thing he remembered was dust, pain, and fire. After ten years, he was used to waking up hungover in the mornings after late night fun. This wasn't like that. Yes, his head was splitting, and yes he felt painfully, unbearably _exhausted _but this was _not _a normal hangover.

For one, he had never experienced a hangover, not even on his worst nights, where his entire body was on fire. It was as though someone had beaten him within an inch of his life, taken a dagger and slammed it into his chest and through to his spine, then set his still living body on fire. In all his life he'd never felt like this. The cruciatus curse hadn't been able to make him feel like this. Not even tom's _killing curse _could. That had felt like his soul had been torn out. This – _this was worse_.

He let out a groan, stretching to try and sit up on the god-awful bed provided by his captors. As he moved, he felt an incessant tugging against his face and chest. He followed first the tugging against his head, finding an empty cannula attached to an IV cable running into his nose. Without a second's hesitation he tore the cable loose, grunting softly as he did so. He moved his hand downwards to find a wire poking haphazardly out of his chest. Following it to its source, he stared in horror at a car battery. He let out a voiceless scream of terror, and felt his brain give way to blissful oblivion.

He awoke later in the day to find a thin older man, probably between Remus' age and Edwin's staring down at him, wearing plain glasses, simple clothes, a recording hairline, and a small smile. Harry glared at the old man in disgust. Not for the first time, he cursed himself for leaving his wand behind on the plane. "what the _hell _did you freaks do to me?" he snarled, gesturing wildly towards the car battery. The old man placed a steadying hand on his shoulder as he reached to tear out the wire.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This is definitely hell, as you say. And I'm the only friend you've got. I'm the one who saved your life by putting that inside you." Harry listened, disgusted and horrified as the man explained what happened, showing him a piece of shrapnel he had removed from his chest. "in my village, gulmira, we see many man with these sorts of wounds. We call them the 'walking dead' because it takes about a week for the Shrapnel to pierce the vital organs. You are lucky that I was here, Stark. Perhaps this is why they took me, yes? So I could perform the operation to save your life." Harry ignored him, running a hand through his hair. In ten years, he hadn't thought about how he would die. At Hogwarts, and during the war, he'd always been prepared for his own death. Then, it had been an eventuality. It was almost inevitable.

Since meeting Howard Stark, becoming Tony, and running a fortune 500 mega corporation, he hadn't thought about it once. He knew it would come, one day. Part of him would even welcome it; welcome the chance to join his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Cedric, Fred, and Ginny. Welcome the chance to thank Snape. To ask Dumbledore why he'd done the things he had. But now, there was still so much to do. He had to find the mole. He had to make up with Hermione. Most importantly he – Harry Potter and Tony Stark – needed to take a long hard look in the mirror. He needed to accept some responsibility for what his weapons were doing to the world. But first, he needed out of this cave.

First things first, he needed to know where _here _was. He turned to his cellmate about to ask that very question, when the door barged open, and several terrorists ran in, pointing guns in their faces and shouting in foreign languages. Harry threw his hands in the air, looking at the older man, who nodded almost imperceptibly as he too stood slowly, raising his hands. The men pushed them onwards and it was all Harry could do to keep a tight clutch on the battery in his hand.

They were led through the cave, the soldier in his head making a note of every step. He blinked slightly as they stepped into the sunlight, weakly lifting his arm to shield himself from the heat. The soldiers stood firmly planted behind him, guns trained on him carefully. It was pointless to run. He wouldn't get anywhere before they killed him. And even if his magic was strong enough to apparate and he wouldn't short circuit the electromagnet in his chest, he couldn't leave his saviour with these maniacs.

He couldn't count on Dean or the military to get him out of this one either. In these mountains, it could take them months to find him, and by that time, he would be dead. Either exposure, the shrapnel in his chest, or these murderers would see to that. In front of him, hands on a Stark Enterprises box, was a bald man in thin, desert-appropriate robes. He turned to face them, smiling almost genially as he walked in their direction.

He spoke quickly in Arabic, before patting Harry jovially on the cheek. Harry pulled away, glaring at him. He shrugged, ignoring the slight as he looked him up and down. Harry's fellow prisoner translated. "Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America". Harry tilted his head slightly. "A fan, huh? I'd offer an autograph, but your guys didn't offer me a pen. They just shot missiles at me. My missiles". The man laughed heartily.

"My apologies, Mr. Stark! You do not speak Arabic?" Harry shook his head. The man nodded, slinging his arm over his shoulders. He pulled him away from the group. "English then, yes?" Harry nodded. The terrorist smiled, tugging on his shoulder and slapping his chest gently as if they were old friends. He led him further off, gesturing with his free arm. He cast his arm over the horizon. "Tell me, Stark," he began, pointing across the landscape, "what do you see?" Harry frowned. "rocks. Sand. Hot sun. A few mountains. Not a lot, but hey, I live in a giant mansion. I guess not everyone's perfect." The hand on his shoulder pushed subtly against his chest. He winced slightly.

"That is not what I see Stark. Although your barbaric lack of vision can be forgiven. You are only American, after all." He closed his eyes, taking a deep sniff of the foul, hot air. Harry raised an eyebrow but made no comment. For once, he thought better of it. "I see _potential_. The potential power of this region, united under one vision," he led him towards a pile of stark weapons. "The bow and arrow was once the pinnacle of weapons technology in these lands. It allowed the great Gengis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the great, and four times the size of Rome's empire". Harry nodded, "Asians outdoing white guys. Gotta love it, right?" The terrorist smirked.

"but now, you hold the bow, Stark. Whoever holds the latest Stark Weapons rules these lands. An empire of all Asia. Then, the world. The ultimate Emirate. With me at its head. Together, we will accomplish this. Build me the Jericho, and I will let you live."

"No, you won't"

"No, I won't" he agreed with an almost friendly laugh.

Shield agent Dean Thomas made his way towards an open jet. There was a single canvas bag thrown over his shoulder, with enough supplies to last a week, as well as money to buy more when those ran out. He carefully checked for anyone paying attention, before dashing out across the tarmac. Climbing into the jet, he threw his bag into the back seat, and prepared to climb into the cockpit. There was a sound behind him. Someone clearing their throat. Glancing down, he was met with a head of red hair.

"Hey, Nat", he greeted weakly. Romanoff smirked sweetly up at him.

"Going after Stark, I see," he sighed, stepping down to stand level with her. Slowly, running a hand through his hair, he nodded. She smiled reassuringly, pushing a pilot's helmet into his hands. "Well," she began smugly, "What are we waiting for?" he looked at her in stunned silence. "Wait, what?" she smiled.

"you and Barton are the closest things to friends I've got. If you care about Tony Stark that much – enough to risk your job and your life for him – then I'll help you," she stepped past him, a bag slung behind her own back. "Besides," she added, calling over her shoulder, "You'll need someone to speak the language for you". Dean laughed. Sometimes, being friends with the most feared woman on base could pay off.

It had been five days. Just five days since he'd been told there was a piece of _scrap metal_ digging its way to his heart. In that time, he'd been working hard. Though not on the Jericho missile. He'd decided from the moment he'd seen those young men and women defending him butchered that he was done making missiles for anyone. No more weapons manufacturing. They would just have to move their schedule forwards on that. Instead, he had been taking the materials they gave him, and tearing the missiles apart, breaking them down to get inside them. He smirked as he hit jackpot. His cellmate raised an eyebrow as he stared at it.

"What is it?" he murmured softly. Harry glanced up at him, "that," he began, holding it up to the limited light source they had in the room, "is palladium. About 0.15 grams of the stuff, if my math isn't off. And given who taught me, I'd be willing to bet it isn't. We're going to need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down those eleven missiles?" The other man nodded, rushing over to do as requested. Later, as they were assembling the reactor, it suddenly dawned on him.

"So, what do I call you? Given you saved my life, and all, I should probably no who to thank." The old man smiled.

"My name is Yinsen. Ho Yinsen". Harry nodded, smiling at him as they worked.

"Nice to meet you, Yinsen".

"It's nice to meet you too, Stark" Harry frowned slightly, but continued. Now wasn't the time. He could do it tonight, after the guards had probably fallen asleep so no one was listening when he did it.

The arc reactor was finished, and it seemed to be working fine. It hummed softly in his chest. He rubbed slightly at the area around it as they ate silently. Finally, he spoke, his words soft. "I'm not Tony Stark. Not really. My real name is Harry potter." With that, he explained everything to the older man. To his credit, Yinsen didn't laugh or mock him. He just listened to his story. Only after he was finished did the older man speak.

"We've actually met before you know. At a conference, in Bern", Harry winced. He vaguely remembered that conference. Hermione had not been impressed with him the morning afterwards. "I honestly don't remember you," he told the doctor. Yinsen laughed, shaking his head.

"no, you wouldn't, would you? If I had been that drunk, I don't think I could have stood, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits. Although, I imagine, your PA holding you steady would have helped you to muddle through it." Harry smiled. He remembered that lecture; it had been before he'd learned everything necessary to be Tony Stark. Edwin had been chattering in his ear the entire time, telling him what to say.

"you have done a good job, Potter. You are very convincing as Tony Stark, although perhaps it is time for Tony Stark to evolve, no?" Harry shrugged weakly, staring into the bowl of food. "I'm not even sure he can," he murmured softly.

Yinsen chuckled, "you'd be surprised how much people can change – when they put their minds to it. So, a wizard? And you fought in a war?" Harry nodded.

"you shall have to show me some magic, when we leave here." Harry nodded, anything for the man who saved his life.

The suit was starting to come along nicely. He had finished the helmet, and now they were beating together and shaping the arms and legs, making sure they would fit around him. He had found a similar concept in very old doodles drawn by Tony when he was a boy. He'd never really felt the need for something like it, but now, he could see the appeal. As Yinsen held the now finished left arm together, harry carefully scratched a series of runes around the edges of the metal, near where the hand would fit. A line of protecting runes, followed by heat runes. Carefully, he held his hand over the metal, pushing the faintest touch of his magic into the material. He staggered softly at the effort, falling back.

Yinsen caught him, helping back into a seat. The older man tried to insist that they stop, but Harry shook his head. At the very least, they needed to get the main peace finished. Sighing, Yinsen dragged the metal over, and helped him to his feet. He stepped forwards proceeding to beet the metal into place.

The next day, he stood in place as Yinsen helped him into the protective gear that would go on before the suit, to protect from the metal and the heat of the flamethrowers. Next, came the chest piece. Eventually, he was standing head to toe in the armor. The only thing remaining was the helmet. As he walked Yinsen through the process of booting him up, they were distracted by shouting, followed by an explosion. They both knew more men were coming after an explosion like that.

Yinsen, in a brave but reckless act of self-sacrifice ran off to draw off the terrorists, and buy him more time. Harry shouted after him to stick to the plan, but he refused to listen. Once the suit was ready to go, Harry tore free of the restraints, the helmet coming down over his head. The heat inside the suit was stifling. Next suit, he'd be putting in a proper coolant. Wait, next suit? Who said anything about there being more?

He didn't have time to worry about that, as he stepped out into the cave. He activated the featherweight runes on the arms, allowing them to swing them as the terrorists ran at him, firing their weapons. He slung them into the walls, felt their bodies give way, watched their necks snap against the cave walls. Still, he pressed on after Yinsen. More rounded the corner. A steady punch in the head was enough to drop one. The others ran back, firing like mad. He activated one of the sets of protective runes, and a shimmering translucent shield appeared around the armor. The men were screaming in horror as their bullets slammed into the shield, dropping to the ground. The barrage ceased, and he stepped towards them, killing them both.

He found Yinsen pinned down by gunfire, the old man bleeding from several wounds. Without a second's hesitation, he activated the heat runes, gusts of blue flame launching from the suit's arms. The men in front of Yinsen burnt to death screaming he hurried forwards, opening the face plate.

"you were supposed to stick to the plan" he snapped at his friend.

"This – This was the plan, Potter" the older man replied, a faint smile on his lips. Harry shook his head.

"What about your family?" he asked. Yinsen shook his head, "my family are dead Potter. I go to see them now." Harry sighed.

"Thank you. For my life" Yinsen stared into his eyes.

"don't waste it. This second chance you have been given, not again. Most men don't get second chances, you have been given two. Do not waste your life, Stark's life, any longer."

"I won't. I promise"

"Good. Go, Stark. Now."

Harry stood back up, moving, enraged to the entrance to the cave. For the last time. There were at least half a dozen terrorists waiting for him, each gripping their guns in horror at his approach. He stood on the lip of the cave above them, staring coldly at them. He may have used the heat runes, but he still had _some_ fire power left. He raised his arms, launching the flamethrowers at them.

As he watched their bodies burn, and listened to their screams, he only had one regret. He wished they could see the predatory grin on his face. He stepped forward, still burning. He flicked his arms over the caches of Stark weapons, making sure to get every last one. He felt bullets hit the suit's leg braces, felt the left leg give way.

He fell to his knee under the weight. Holding up his arms, he activated the second – and last – ring of protection runes. Once more a shimmering shield flickered to life around him. He felt the pull on his magic, felt his energy fading as he tried to stand back up. Eventually, they ran out of bullets, and he let the shield drop. Thinking they had him, they slowly moved in to dismantle the suit.

"My turn," he hissed coldly, he stood, hitting the switch to activate the suit's limited flight thrusters as he did so. He shot into the air, and spew fire on an explosive cannister, watching as they were blown to kingdom come. He flew a little higher, before being thrown through the air by the force of the explosion, and let out a shout as he fell towards the ground, the earth rushing up to meet him.

As he lay in the burning sands, having removed the armor earlier so it wouldn't weigh him down, he saw two shadows pass over him. Glancing up he caught sight of dean and an attractive red head standing above him. Dean smiled as he knelt down. He pulled him into a hug.

"Hey bud, long time no see. Next time, you're riding with me". Warily he nodded.

"OK."


	5. 4: The Suit

4 – The Suit

He let out a soft groan, coming to in a strange building. He was staring up at a pristine white ceiling, the lights dimmed to a medium hue. He slowly tried to sit up, though found he lacked the energy. Beside his bed, her head resting on the side of the mattress, was Hermione. She had a tight grip on his hand. He smiled softly; he was home then. He closed his eyes, running his free hand across his forehead.

He couldn't remember much from after Romanoff and Dean had picked him up in the dessert. All he really remembered was being loaded into a helicopter and told he was being flown back to America. Romanoff had warned him to expect agents being sent to debrief him on his escape from the cave. Shield would doubtless be in touch soon. He let out a soft sigh, something else he would have to deal with on top of everything else. He heard footsteps approaching the room.

Luna stepped into the room, dressed in her mediwitch robes. She smiled when she saw him awake. Seeing Hermione still sleeping, she silently mouthed a greeting, asking how he was feeling. He mouthed back that he was alright. She waved her wand over his body, silently casting diagnostic charms. As she was scribbling words down on a chart at the foot of his bed, Hermione slowly stirred. She glanced at Luna first, who merely smiled and nodded her head in Harry's direction. He gently squeezed his friend's hand. She spun around, and, without warning, threw her arms around him. He let out a soft grunt, but hugged her back as best he was able. She mouthed a hurried apology, as she quickly pulled away from him. He laughed, pulling her back for another hug as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry about our argument," he mouthed into her hair. He felt tears gently splash his cheek, and moved his hand to dry her eyes. She lay her head on his chest, and tightened her grip on the hand she was still holding. "I'm sorry too," she whispered, closing her eyes as she did so. "How did you escape?" she softly murmured against his chest, the reactor thrumming softly near her ear. Dean said they found you just over nine hundred metres away from the nearest bodies." He frowned softly at the memories.

"I'll tell you how after I get out of here. Eventually." He assured his best friend. She nodded, head moving against his chest, "I'm holding you to that", Hermione promised, as she lifted her head, running her fingers through his hair. "You need a haircut," she told him drolly, causing him and Luna to look at one another, blink, and break down laughing. After a few moments, she joined them. Once they had settled down, he tilted his head to regard Luna.

"Where am I?" he asked her, not liking how his voice cracked from disuse. She smiled sadly, taking his hand, "you're in Lady Morgain's. It's a private magical hospital. You got a private room. The only ones who know you're here are us three, Neville, and Edwin. Not even Dean can find you – in case shield ask him." He nodded slowly. She continued.

"Harry," she began, tapping the reactor in his chest with her clipboard. He winced slightly at the contact. She smiled sympathetically, apologising as she did so. "you'll have to forgive my ignorance," she told him, "but – what _is that_? All I can tell is the terrorists couldn't have put it there. I can only assume you did it yourself." She and Hermione both frowned, turning to look at him. He sighed softly once more, rubbing his chest.

"I did," he told her, "though I didn't have much choice in the matter," Hermione gazed at it thoughtfully, before cutting him off. "It looks like the Arc Reactor we have back at the facility." He nodded, beaming at her as he did. "That's right," he agreed, stretching softly to sit up, Hermione hastily made to move the pillows for him. He smiled at her, whispering a soft "thank you". She grinned back. Coughing slightly and clearing his throat, he continued "it's a miniature version of the reactor. I made it from the palladium in our missiles. It's designed to act as an electromagnet." Hermione gasped, and Luna looked horrified.

"Why would you actually choose to put something like that into your own body," she whispered, dreading the answer. Harry winced slightly before continuing. "After the demonstration, they hit the compound I was in – using Stark weapons." He paused briefly, to let that sink in. The girls looked at one another. They both knew what that meant. The mole was selling under the table. "one of the missiles exploded near me, just as I put out a call."

Hermione nodded, "Jarvis got the call that night", she whispered softly. Harry blinked in surprise. He hadn't actually thought the call reached anybody. He smiled happily; their Stark Phones worked better then he thought they did. "I woke up later in the cave they'd dragged me off to. There was another prisoner there, a doctor. He seemed to think he'd been taken so he could operate on me once they brought me in." Luna raised an eyebrow thoughtfully, before nodding.

"That might make some sense," she replied. "They would need someone to keep you alive if you were badly injured." Harry nodded.

"I was. when I came to, Yinsen – the other fellow with me – had finished operating. There was a wire poking out of my chest. It was strapped to a car battery." Both girls gasped in horror. Luna dropped her clipboard, Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, tears rimming in her eyes once more. Harry smiled sadly. "Yinsen said he'd done it because there was shrapnel in my chest. He said it was working its way to my internal organs. Apparently, injuries like that are pretty common in his part of the world. They call them – "

"Walking dead," Luna finished, face ashen white. Harry nodded, "anyway, he told me it'd be about a week before the shard left over reached my heart and killed me. They demanded I give them a Jericho. I agreed, but I wasn't making the missile. I made this instead, and then I built the equipment Yinsen and I used to escape. Unfortunately, he died in the attempt."

Luna nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll have that out of you soon enough, Harry," she told him, "then you can get back to a normal life. Shrapnel in the chest explains the foreign bodies our diagnostic spells picked up on, actually." Harry smiled in gratitude. He didn't know how long the reactor would last, and despite having gotten used to the gentle hums, he wanted rid of the shrapnel. The pain it was causing, and the trouble it might give his magic down the line weren't worth keeping the damn thing digging towards his heart with just the reactor to stop it.

Luna left the room, telling him she would be back shortly once she'd found a team she could trust to perform the operation without talking. She returned twenty minutes later with a second doctor and a house elf. The doctor was a tall man with brown hair, a muggleborn by the name of Frank Roberts, the elf, a female by the name of Topsy. Frank and Topsy each swore magically binding oaths to keep his secrets, and Luna explained they would be putting him under the effects of a powerful sleep potion to ensure he was asleep and unable to move around during the operation. She asked Hermione to step out of the room, and once she was gone, handed him the potion.

Closing his eyes, he took the foul-smelling drink, and almost immediately felt drowsy. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Luna glanced at Frank warily as she held her wand ready. The other physician carefully removed the reactor from Harry's chest, placing it off to the side of the bed. She quickly cast a cleaning charm as puss began to leak from the device and dried blood came away with it. She carefully removed the metal casing the device had rested in, handing it too to frank. Frank waved his own wand over Harry's chest, making the necessary incisions. Still her friend slept, unaware of any of what was happening. She stared at the mass of organs, bone, muscle and veins. Casting several diagnostic and location spells, she searched for the remaining shrapnel. Finding it digging its way through his body, she carefully cast the necessary spells to remove it. Four pieces came loose, dropping into a metal container Frank had prepared. The largest was easily the size of her index finger. By the look of it, she would hazard a guess the smaller pieces were bits of metal that had broken off of the largest portion on a rib or other hard surface.

Once she had made sure there were no more pieces left behind, and no shavings of metal that might be harmful in future, she signalled for Frank. She handed the metal to Topsy, who bowed, before using her own elf magic to banish the metal from the room. Frank carefully closed the incision, before placing away his own wand. Finally, Topsy sealed the last wound in the chest from where the reactor had sat. Luna placed her own wand away, and fell, exhausted into a chair beside her friend's bed. She would go and inform Hermione later.

He awoke in the same room he had been in earlier. Glancing around, he found the arc reactor lying still on a desk beside the bed. Quickly tearing off the blankets, he checked under his hospital gown. He smiled, there was no hole in his chest. the skin was completely unblemished, as though he had never been hit by the blast at all. He let out a relived laugh. Hermione barged into the room at the sound, and found him laughing almost hysterically as he stared at his unmarked chest.

"Harry!" She shrieked, rushing over to his bed side, looking flustered. "What's wrong?," she asked. He looked up, grinning at her.

"Nothing," he shouted happily, "I'm cured! The shrapnel's gone". He let out another laugh, running his hands happily through his hair in relief. This time, she joined him in his laughter. He sprung from the bed, looking around the room frantically. She shouted his name, though he didn't heed her words as he continued searching. He placed his hands gently on her cheeks.

"Hermione," he began, staring imploringly into her eyes, "go get me my best shirt, suit jacket, pants and shoes. Then, call Neville to bring the limo and my wallet. After that, I want you to arrange for a press conference. Call Obie as well, he's going to want to be there fore this one." She stared at him, dumbstruck. He sighed, "Go!" He shouted urgently with a laugh. She jumped slightly, before dashing off to do as she was asked. He sat back down on the bed, still chuckling slightly.

Hermione returned about half an hour later, holding a change of clothes. She handed it over to him, and he beamed happily at her. She stood there stunned into silence for several moments, "Hermione", he began casually, "I suggest you leave the room. Unless you want to see me changing." Her face reddened, and she quickly left the room. He smirked as he carefully removed the gown and pulled on the pants. Next, he cautiously slung his arms into the shirt, wincing slightly as it tugged at his chest. still a little tender then, he thought to himself. He slowly buttoned up the shirt and placed the suit jacket on over it. No tie, he thought, as he checked the bag for one. Guess she forgot to bring one. "Oh, well" he murmured softly as he pulled on his shoes, tied them, and left the room.

It took a while to convince Luna to discharge him, but she eventually relented when he told her he was leaving either way. She shoved a handful of healing potions into Hermione's arms, "Make sure you and Happy insure he takes these" she snapped at the other girl. Hermione nodded. Several people in the waiting room stared at him, trying to work out if he really was _the_ Tony Stark. He walked from the room and down to the limo parked in a secluded side street. Neville greeted him warmly and handed him his sunglasses as he hopped in.

"Thanks, pal," Harry smiled as he took them from him. He slipped them on, tapping the button on the rims as he did so. "Hey, J" he greeted, smiling as he did so. The AI's calm tones greeted him in turn, "hello sir, it is good to know you are well." Harry beamed. "Thanks, bud," he replied, taking the water bottle Neville passed back towards him, "ask Ed to head down to the lab, would you? I've got a project for us to work on; one I think he'd like to get in on as well." Hermione, who had climbed into the back of the car beside him, raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, sir. And might I say, it is good to hear your voice once more."

"Thanks Pal. You too." Harry glanced up at Neville, meeting his friend's gaze in the mirror. "Neville," he began, deciding he was hungry, "take us to a bakery. I want a proper British Shepard's Pie." Neville nodded, turning the corner. "I know just the place."

He stepped into the press room. Obie was already there, frowning at him as he watched him walk in. Harry smiled at the older man, waving as he walked up, bowing extravagantly to the media as he walked towards the stage. He slowly sat himself down at the foot of the podium Stane was standing behind. "could we all just, maybe, sit down, so that I can see all of you, and you can hear me?" he asked, still eating the pie as he did so. Obie smiled awkwardly as he sat beside him. Looking at each other, the journalists sat down as well, watching him eat the rest of his pie. He finished, tossing the paper bag in the trash. He pointed to one of the reporters.

"What happened to you out there?" he asked, leaning forwards slightly. The others quickly removed pads and pens from pockets, each ready to write. "I – well, I had my eyes opened," he began, staring into the man's eyes, "I saw young man and women – children really; young Americans killed, by the very weapons I had built to defend them. I watched as my work destroyed the lives of innocent people. And I realised, things have to change." One of the others raised her hand, he pointed in her direction.

"So," she asked, hesitating for a moment before continuing, "what sort of changes are you talking about?" he thought briefly on his reply before answering, "firstly, Stark Enterprises must retrain some of its workers. I want to preface this announcement by assuring my workers that none of them will lose their jobs. They will have departments waiting for them." There were soft murmurs in the crowd. It seemed people were slowly catching on to what he was talking about. He glanced carefully at Obie, whose eyes had widened almost imperceptibly with realization.

The older man placed a hand on his shoulder, but he gently slipped out of his grip, before glancing at the women who had asked the question. "I have come to the decision that I want to put more good into the world then the evils I have taken out of it; there are questions that – if he were alive – I would want to ask my father, after this experience. If he ever had doubts, or if he never questioned himself. And how he felt about the way this company operates. Now – as anyone that's been paying attention will have – you may have noticed recent changes within Stark Enterprises." There were nods now, and increased murmuring. He continued, knowing they were following him now.

"when I became CEO of Stark Enterprises, my advisors and I made certain plans," Now, Hermione was staring at him in shock, "I put forward a vision for the future of this company; within twenty years, I intended to have completely fazed out the weapons manufacturing arm of this company. Over the last decade, the company has added several new divisions, with more to come in the future. As it is now, weapons are no longer even the biggest part of what we do now. Effective immediately, the Stark Enterprises weapons manufacturing division is closed; indefinitely, until such a time as I decide what the future of my company will be, and what I have to offer to the world other then things that blow up." As the room exploded with shouts of confusion and outrage, and Stane stared at him stunned, he stood and strode out of the room.

As he walked past Neville and Hermione, he called behind his shoulder. Quickly, the two followed after him, both silent. He climbed into the back of the limo as Neville slipped into the driver's seat. "Not a word," he said, glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye "not until we're back at the house." She sighed, taking a deep huff as she clipped her own seat belt. He waited a few moments of her tapping her shoe against the floor before smirking.

"go ahead," he told her, chuckling with a grin on his face. She glared at him.

"First of all," she began, glancing at him carefully, "I agree with getting rid of the weapons. I supported the plan to replace weapons development from day one. We've all seen too much war to want more. But, don't you think we should have waited?" he shook his head, turning to stare out the window.

"No, Hermione," he replied, voice low as he spoke, "I almost _died_ over there. The only reason I even lived to come home is _one man_. And I had to watch him die. I heard his last words, Hermione. The last words he _ever spoke_. He won't even get a proper burial, and I watched him come to an end. Everything he ever was, and everything he might still have been." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"OK then Harry. No more Weapons." He nodded.

"Thank you."

They stepped into the house. He pulled his suit jacket off, tossing it on a seat as he walked past, towards the elevator. As the doors shut, he spoke up, calling to Jarvis. "J", he instructed simply, "switch off all the phone lines. I don't want Stane calling whilst I'm working. I'll deal with it later."

"Yes, sir," Jarvis replied, as the doors to the laboratory opened. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He leaned into the hug, wrapping his arms around Edwin's shoulders and patting the older man on the back. Edwin took a deep, shuddering breath. Slowly, he pulled away, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Welcome back, sir," he smiled, rubbing at his eyes. Harry smirked at his older friend. "Crying, Ed? What? A few tears for your long-lost boss?" Edwin snorted at him, laughing slightly.

"Well," he began casually, turning to walk over to one of the work tables, "if you _had_ died, we would have had to sell the house and all your possessions. Whoever buys the place might not let me continue living here rent free." Harry laughed, walking over to the table and patting the older man on the shoulder as he did so.

As ever, Edwin was straight to business. "Now, Jarvis said you have a project?" The old man asked. Harry nodded, smirking as he grabbed a pencil and sheets for blueprints. He quickly sketched out a more advanced form of the cave armour. He tapped his pen against the paper.

"That," he stated, "or rather a less impressive form of that, is how I escaped." Edwin cast a glance over the blueprints and nodded. Harry watched him as he hummed softly. Ed lowered the blueprints onto the table. "And you want to make another of these" he stated simply. It wasn't a question. Harry nodded.

"at least one, yeah," he told the older man. Edwin nodded slowly as he watched him.

"Alright then. Why?" Harry sighed slightly, looking at the screen behind the older man.

"I'd forgotten what it was like, you know; war. Part of making more suits is simply put for self-protection. But more then that, I've been looking for something to do. Whether I end up using this to help people or not, I think I need a distraction. I want this to be that." Edwin nodded once more.

"Alright. Good enough, I'll help you."

He turned his attention to Jarvis, "Jarvis, place these under a new file. Name it Mark II. And keep it on Mr. Stark's private files only," he looked at Harry, "I think we now know the mole is prepared to kill you at any cost. We don't want them getting a hold of something like this." Harry nodded slowly.

"No weapons this time. Just the defences and improved flight capabilities for now. If I need weapons later, I'll install them in the Mark III."

"Very well, sirs."

Between the two humans, Dum-e, U, and Butterfingers, work on the suit went quicker then he'd anticipated. As Harry worked directly with Dum-e on the left boot, Edwin and U completed work on the right. Within a day they had the two completely functional in that he was able to move around the room wearing them and not have to worry about breaking bones or tearing muscles from the sheer weight. Now came the difficult part. The final testing.

He stepped onto the pad, taking several deep breaths as he held his arms at his sides. The metal snapped onto his frame, locking together as he stood still. The Heads Up Display he had designed whilst Edwin worked on the legs lit up. Jarvis' voice greeted him, confirming he had been uploaded fully correctly.

"At your service sir, Heads Up Display working normally. I have been uploaded successfully sir". Harry nodded, tilting his head in the helmet.

"Good. Import all preferences from home interface," he told the AI.

"Will do, sir," Jarvis replied as he adjusted the face plate of the suit ever so slightly, and quickly double checked the runes he had inscribed on the metal. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"Can we start the virtual walk around and check on control surfaces?" he requested. Jarvis was, as ever, quick to comply.

"As you wish, sir," the AI replied, and the results flared to life on the HUD. "Preparing to power down" the AI informed him, as Edwin stood to help him remove the armour. Harry shook his head.

"Ah yeah, sorry boys, but that ain't happening. Jarvis, prepare the thrusters." Edwin was horrified as he stepped forwards to interject.

"Sir, there are still countless tests required before an actual _flight_ can be – "

"Sorry Ed, no more baby steps. I built this already from scraps, in a cave. I know it'll work. Besides, sometimes, you just have to run before you can walk." He heard the older man let out a grunt behind him as the suit took off, shooting out of the garage and into the night air of the city. He quickly activated the disillusionment runes on the suit, cloaking the armour against the night sky. As he swooped through the air, he let out a whoop. Even untested, and at such extreme speeds, the suit handled like a dream. He said so to Edwin and Jarvis over the comms. He smirked as he soared across the skyline, before getting an insane idea.

"OK, Jay, let's say we see what this baby can really do. What's SR-71's Record?" he asked. Jarvis' robotic voice replied momentarily.

"The Altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000ft, sir". Harry grinned, they should be able to beat that, if they pushed more power into the thrusters.

"Records are made to be broken." He told his AI friend. Edwin's voice came over the line, "Sir," the butler began, "I cannot recommend such an endeavour with the current suit design, it could prove to be fatal." Harry hesitated for several moments before assuring the older man he'd be careful, and instructing Jarvis to kill coms but have medical supplies prepped in the lab.

As they shot higher into the sky, warnings began to flash across the HUD. Just as he was beginning to wonder if this had really been his best idea, Jarvis alerted him to a potentially fatal Ice build-up. Harry grinned. "Well, how about that then?" he murmured, before forcing his magic into the heat runes of the armour. He felt the suit get hotter as the ice melted. They were able to push higher before the heat runes expired, and the ice began to build up once more. At 87,400 feet, he aimed towards the ground, flying back towards the house and in through the garage door.

He landed in the garage, walking towards Edwin, standing ready to aid. He stopped in front of the older man, removing the face plate and placing it on the table next to where he was standing. He grinned at the old man. Edwin shook his head, removing the chest plate as he did so. "You don't need to be so reckless, sir." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Ed. I didn't really think things through there, did I?" he asked, running a metal clad hand through his hair. Edwin shook his head, removing the armour from the other arm as he did. "No, sir" he stated simply, "no you did not. Perhaps next time, you would like to actually think, before you act?" Harry nodded, blushing slightly as he bowed his head. Once the suit was fully stored away, Edwin moved back over towards the computer. The old man sat down, reaching for a cup of steaming tea next to the keyboard. He moved towards the other man, who shook his head briefly.

"I will finish up here sir," the other man assured, "you go back upstairs, and get something to eat." Harry nodded his thanks, heading towards the lift as he did so. A few moments later, he found himself walking into the living room. Hermione was sitting at a stool behind the kitchen counter. Spread out on the couch was Neville. Both were chewing on pizza. A low, crooning sound floated towards his ears from the direction of the grand piano. He winced, though put on a bold face as he entered the room.

"Uh-oh, I've heard that before," he deadpanned as he walked towards Obie, "that well, huh?" The other man didn't even look up before responding. "Would have gone better if you'd been there," he replied. Harry snorted softly, reaching for a piece of pizza from the box by Stane's side. "You told me to stay low, that's what I'm doing. So, anything major I need to know?" He asked, chewing on the slice of pizza in his hand. He plopped down into a seat by the other man's side.

" First of all, I told you to lay low _with the press_. This was a board of directors meeting. Secondly –". Harry blanched, staring in horror at the older man. "This was, this was a board of directors meeting?" Stane nodded. "It was."

"Well?"

"The board are claiming post-traumatic stress. They've filed an injunction to lock you out." Harry glared. "They did what?" this time, it was Hermione who answered. "It's not that surprising, with the drop in the stock market. Besides the board have rights too." Stane nodded, cutting him off before he could retort.

"She's right, Tones." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, patting him on the arm. "Look, don't worry about this right now. I'll deal with the board, you keep down in the lab and finish whatever it is you're working on, you hear?" Harry nodded tiredly. He stood slowly, grabbing the pizza box as he did so.

"Hey, mind if I come down and have a look at what you're working on?" Harry shook his head. "Not tonight Obie," he replied. The other man shook his head, reaching for the pizza box. "Well then, this stays with me. Take a piece. No wait, you take two. The rest stays up here though."

"Good night, Obie," he called back simply over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs, ordering Jarvis to make sure the lab was locked down once he got in there. He stepped into the lab, handing one of the pizza slices to Edwin. The old man took the piece from him, murmuring his thanks. Harry smiled grimly.

"You hear all that?" He asked his friend. Edwin nodded. "It seems that Mr. Stane is rather eager to get his hands on our work". "Yeah," Harry grunted watching as he typed. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. "I am researching possible replacement metals for the exoskeleton." Harry nodded, pulling over a seat.

"I had a thought on that one, actually." Edwin nodded, tilting his head up to show he was listening. "Yes sir?" Harry smiled slightly, "Nitinol," he told the other man. Edwin paused, thinking quickly. He nodded after a few moments. "Nickel-Titanium alloy. Light and strong. Should be able to take stress relatively well. We may as well use that for now. Jarvis, began rendering a new nitinol suit for Mr. Stark would you?"

"Of course, sir. Anything else?" Edwin glanced at harry, who grinned and shrugged.

"Tell you what, Jay, throw a little Gryffindor red and gold in there."

"Yes, because that should help you blend right in sir".

**A/N: I Can't apologise enough for the wait. I have been swamped by work and haven't felt like writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**I have a few questions I would like my fans to vote on,**

**Who should be the actor for Harry/Tony?**

**James McAvoy**

**Chris Pine**

**Luke Evans**

**Matt Bomer**

**Who should be paired with harry?**

**Natasha Romanoff**

**Maria Hill**

**Janet Van Dyne **

**Carol Danvers**

**Whitney Frost**

**Janice Cord**

**Who should be the founding Avengers (other than Harry) ?**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Antman, Wasp**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Antman, Wasp, Black Widow, Hawkeye**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Antman, Wasp, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Antman, Wasp**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, Antman, Wasp**

**Thor, Hulk Captain America, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Captain Marvel**

**Please PM me with a response to the questions or leave a response in your review if you want to post your say. There is also a poll up in regards to question 1 on my profile. **


	6. 5: Gulmira Home Invasion

5 – Gulmira Home Invasion

A few days after the first flight test on the armour, Harry had received a call from Stane. The older man had rung him to ask if he could _please _come into the Stark Charity Gala being hosted in the city. The two needed to be seen in public together, he said, all smiles and waves. It would help come down the board and allow Stane to better run damage control if they presented a united front.

Despite his personal misgivings, Harry knew the older man was right. If they were going to sort this out, and ensure the company didn't tank even further , he had to make an appearance. And as much as he sometimes wished he could let it all go, he couldn't just close up shop on someone else's company. It didn't sit right with him. So here he was, getting dressed in a suit he really didn't feel comfortable in, to go snoozy up to stuffy old men at a gala he really didn't want to go to.

He stepped out of his bedroom, and made his way down to the garage. Clicking the button on his keys, he climbed into the Maserati and closed the door behind him. Flicking his wand to open the garage door and once more once he was out on the drive way to lock it, he sped off into the night. Within ten minutes he had stopped once more, slipping an earpiece in so that Edwin could notify him if anything important came up.

"You there?"

"Yes, sir". As he climbed out of the car and tossed his keys to the stunned valet parking attendant, the crowds went nuts. He waved to the stunned journalists and winked, stopping to let them snap a few pictures. He grinned at Obi, standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him as he made his way over towards the crowd, shaking hands and even giving a few autographs. Eventually, feeling as though he'd tortured his coo enough, Harry bounded up the stairs, stopping next to the other man. Stane fed his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

The journalists went mad, taking photos excitedly. Harry had to hand it to Stane; the man knew how to work a crowd. "Good to see you here finally," the older man snarled in his ear. Harry raised an eyebrow. Whether he noticed or not, Stane didn't show it. He continued, gripping his shoulder firmly as he waved at the onlookers. "Pepper's been here for over an hour now. I gave you a simple request; come here and run damage control with me, and _try_ to be on time. You couldn't even manage that".

Harry lifted Stane's arm off of his shoulders, making a show of lifting the other man's hand into the air. He leaned over discreetly. "It serves you right for giving me the wrong time for the apogee award ceremony" he returned icily. With that, he turned around, walking briskly into the room behind them, ignoring the disappointed jeers of the press outside.

He glanced around the room, taking a glass off of a passing tray as he glanced around, looking for Hermione in the crowd. Casting his eye towards the bar, he spotted something that made him snort and shake his head. Leaning against the bar, wearing a black strapless dress with her red hair combed back behind her ears, was Natasha Romanoff. Her gaze swept across the room, stopping on him as he stood there silently. The only sign of recognition was a small smirk, which anyone else would easily misinterpret as simple flirtations. She discreetly nodded her head, signifying for him to make his way over to her. He rolled his eyes, but walked over regardless. He stopped at the bar, sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"How are you feeling? Dean sends his regards."

"Fine. I'll get back to him. What are you doing here?"

"My Job actually," she replied lowly, a slight earthen husky tone to her voice. He raised an eyebrow imperceptivity. She continued. "My employers want to debrief you. They'd like to know how you escaped from Afghanistan. There have been…conflicting...reports." he nodded slowly. In all honesty, he had been waiting for shield to show up and start asking questions. It was a little surprising they hadn't already sent Dean around.

"Why did they send you over instead of dean?" he asked, curiously. She smirked once more. "Two reasons. One, he's out of the country. Something strange in Africa. And two, they thought I might have an easier time of it with you." He snorted softly. "Ah," he replied lightly, "seduction." She nodded blinking softly with her eyelashes fluttering. He laughed quietly.

"Well," he began happily, "why don't we dance?" she raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised he had agreed so readily. After a moment, she nodded, placing her own drink on the bar. As she turned around to do so, he tapped his earpiece, speaking softly as he moved away from her. "Find out what you can about Natasha Romanoff," he breathed softly.

"Of course, sir" Edwin's soft voice replied in his ear. Harry nodded, turning back towards her. Normally, he wouldn't risk it with such a beautiful woman after she'd admitted to spying on him, but he knew he could trust himself with her. The red hair reminded him too much of Ginny for anything to go too far. At least for the time being, at least. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to learn what shield knew. She turned around. He took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor.

As they danced slowly, making small talk, neither giving away anything more than they wanted to, he cast a silent _Legilimens _and gently forced his way into her mind. He needed to be careful here. Not just to ensure she didn't have any training to prevent such a response, but to make sure he didn't learn anything she didn't want him knowing. A person's private life should remain just that, private. Even if they were spying on him.

Shield knew bits and pieces, and suspected the rest. They had received some information from Dean and Romanoff's reports, and the rest was gleaned by sending agents in to capture some of the terrorists for questioning. So, he thought warily as he pulled back from her mind and they continued to dance, if shield already knew how he had escaped, what did they really want? And who did they want to talk to, Tony Stark? Or Harry Potter?

He and the others had been as careful as possible, to ensure they weren't discovered. Not even MACUSA were aware of their presence. And as far as Harry was concerned, things were going to stay that way. The idea that shield might know who he really was concerned him massively. Although, if they did, nothing in Romanoff's mind gave it away. Then again, how much would the higher ups really share with her? They stopped, and as they parted, there was a slight tap on his shoulder.

Standing there in front of him with a soft grin on her face was Janet Van Dyne, a TV show host and fashion designer. He had met her and her husband, Hank Pym, at a scientific convention a few years back. At the time, still only half way through his work with Ed, he hadn't really understood too much of it. Whilst Hank had excitedly went on at length about his latest work, and Harry had pretended to understand it, Jan had rolled her eyes. The pair had hit it off almost instantly. She'd reminded him an awful lot of Ron in some ways. Later, as a favour, he'd appeared on her show as a guest. Since then, they'd developed a strong friendship between the three of them. He'd been meaning to catch up with them when he'd left for the middle-east.

Janet embraced him, and he hugged her back. She tilted her head up to look at him with a grin. "Hey Tones," she began, "glad your alright." She pushed back his shirt, looking for any of the alleged tell-tale scars the media had claimed dotted his chest. Finding none, she shrugged before punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Worked pretty fast getting the plastic surgery to get rid of those scars, huh pal?" she said with a laugh. He chuckled and nodded, swinging in arm around her shoulder.

She glanced inquisitively at Romanoff, looking her up and down. "A new one already, huh Stark?" she asked teasingly. "I thought you weren't a fan of redheads." Romanoff cocked an eyebrow, glancing at him and he winced slightly. _Way to go, Jan_ he cursed silently as he chuckled light-heartedly nonetheless.

"well, I decided to see what all the fuss was about. And besides, you know me, any port in a storm." He grinned lecherously, wincing at his own words internally. Janet frowned winkling her nose in disgust, even as Natasha smirked. His friend whacked his shest softly. "Cad" she accused, smiling good-naturedly. She turned her gaze towards Romanoff. "Sorry for the man child, I'm Janet Van Dyne. Who the hell are you?" Romanoff chuckled, shaking the proffered right hand.

"Natalie. Natalie Rushman."

"Nice to meet you Natalie, how did you meet our Tony?"

"My boss wants to do business with him". Harry nodded.

"Yes, tell them I'd be happy to speak with them about our mutual issue whenever they're ready", he replied with a nod. She nodded politely and left them on the dance floor. He and Janet watched silently as the spy left through the front door, taking her coat as she left. His friend turned to him.

"you always dance with the employees of respective business partners?" she asked, clearly amused. He glanced around quickly before leaning down. "She works for shield," he whispered softly. She stared at him in shock.

"Shield!" she gasped out loud. He nodded, quickly pulling her away from the crowd, they stepped out onto the balcony, and he pulled the doors shut behind them. "Yes," he replied, nodding once more. Janet still seemed stunned.

"They want to know what happened in Afghanistan, and how I escaped," he told her. She blinked twice, before turning to watch Romanoff drive away from the car park. He moved to stand next to her, leaning down over the balcony slightly. She let out a low sigh.

"Be careful around shield, Tony," she implored taking in deep lungfuls of the night air. He tilted his head down to look at her curiously. After a few moments, she continued. "remember how I told you about when my father died." It wasn't a question. Harry nodded, wrapping an arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"A few days after his death, shield turned up. They confiscated all his research, said it was a matter of 'national security'. Some guy with one eye. Said his name was fury." He rubbed her arm softly, soothing the trembling in her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I don't trust shield anymore then you do." She nodded, smiling sadly. "So," he began, eager to change the subject to something less gloomy, "where's Hank?" She snorted softly.

"he's over in Africa. He finally got a permit to get into Wakanda, so he's rushed in to conduct his 'vital research' there." Harry let out a low whistle. Wakanda. Sounded like some serious stuff. There wasn't much there that Hank could realistically be interested though. The only thing he could think of was Vibranium. He frowned slightly. Suddenly, Janet's phone beeped, and she pulled it out. She stared at the screen for several moments. Harry could hear tidbits of what sounded like a battle, and saw flashes of light on the screen. She turned to him.

"Sorry, bud", she told him, looking flustered, "but I'm gonna have to run." He nodded. "Of course. Everything alright?" she stopped on the way back into the building, almost tripping as she did so.

"ah yeah, of course" she replied, chuckling nervously, "just, something's come up. At work." He nodded, not quite believing her. "well alright then, you better get going", he told her. She nodded, rushing out the door before he could say anything else.

"I guess we'll just catch up later", he murmured to the empty night sky. "Night, then." Suddenly, Edwin's voice piped up in the ear piece. "Sir," the old man began, sounding deeply disturbed, "you might want to get home. Something's come up. You'll want to see this". Harry nodded, despite knowing his friend could not see him.

"I'll be home soon, then".

Edwin and Harry stood in the lab, watching the monitor on the wall. They watched as terrorists of the ten rings butchered civilians before their eyes. Stark weapons containers were piled up on trucks around the village as the mongrels fired into screaming crowds. Harry glared at the screen. "Where is this?" he demanded, glaring at the news as he curled his hand into a fist. Edwin shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, sir," he replied, glancing at him warily, "they haven't said. Jarvis?"

"Sir?"

"Bring up satellite images for Mr. Stark and I, would you? See if you can triangulate a location."

"At once, sir", the AI replied. Images flashed on screen. One after another, all dismissed. Eventually, Jarvis found one which matched layouts that had been provided to the media. he responded carefully. "Only a few hundred kilometres from your abduction site sir. In a town called Gulmira. Harry let out a snarl, grinding his teeth as he turned slammed his fist into the table. Edwin jumped back as his magic flared to life, throwing computers, paperwork ,and other equipment across the room.

Stane, he thought, in a whirlwind of rage. Everything came back to him. The half smiles throughout the year, the uncomfortable hugs and carefully concealed greed in his eyes. He'd suspected Obie in the past, but always wrote it off as paranoia. This time though, it couldn't be. Stane was one of the few people who knew where he was being held, and one of the only ones who knew about Yinsen and Gulmira. He had to be the one dealing under the table. He snatched his phone out of his pocket, putting Hermione on speed dial. She picked up on the third ring.

"Are you alright," she asked as soon as she answered, "you left the gala in a hurry. I thought maybe something went wrong. Is it your chest? I can schedule an appointment if –"

"I think I know who our mole is," he told her. Beside him, Edwin gasped, though he ignored it, "But I need proof to get him. I need you to go to Stark Enterprises. Get into Stane's office, and pull up his records. It's him. He's the mole," he told her. She gasped. "Are you – Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded.

"Pretty sure," he told her.

"well what are you going to do while I go to the company?" she demanded.

"I'm going to Gulmira" he replied darkly. Hanging up the phone, he snapped up at Jarvis. "load any old weapons we've got lying around the place into the suit. Let me know when its done, then upload into the suit."

"Yes, sir". Edwin frowned.

"Are we sure this is wise, sir?" the old man asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, we're not. But I'm doing it regardless."

He walked through the dessert towards a cave. He dabbed a cloth along his sun-drenched brow, and nodded to his men to wait outside the cave. Stepping in alone, he glanced around the cave interior. He'd come for two reasons; one, they had told him they had something he would want to see, and two, to settle the issues they were causing him. The attack on Gulmira was stupid. If Stark decided to look into that, it wouldn't take long to trace back to him. No matter, he thought smugly, Stark would be dead soon regardless.

He moved silently through the cave, taking care not to let the stench hit him as he ducked his head below an overhanging rock. He found himself standing in a dark hot room lit only by flickering lamps as he made his way towards Raza. The other man glanced up at his approach, still facing away from him, towards the back wall of the cave.

"You came," the other man spoke softly. "I was not certain you would". He shrugged. "You said you had something for me to see", he replied casually. Raza nodded.

"I did indeed. But I assumed you would send someone else in your stead. It seemed Stark would be watching you more carefully." Again he shrugged, as he stopped next to the younger man.

"if what you've really got is even half as good as you claim, Stark won't be a problem much longer." Raza nodded, turning towards him. He blinked slightly at the other man, and for a second, felt bile rise in his throat. The other man's face was covered in burn scars and scabs. He rolled his shoulders back, steadying himself and schooling his features into a neutral mask.

"Well, lets see this masterful weapon then," he told the terrorist.

"Indeed," the other man pulled a tarp off the table they were standing next too. Laying on the surface was some sort of metal suit. He picked up the helmet. It was dented and places, and lined with scratches. The rectangular eye slits seemed for a maddening second to be staring back at him. He gazed at the rest. There was a small hole in the chest cavity, just large enough to fit one of the miniaturised arc reactors Tony had shown him after his return from Afghanistan. He picked up one of the pictures lying beside the armour. Sure enough, there in the chest hummed a small reactor.

He nodded. "so this is how he did it, then", he breathed. Raza nodded. "I will give you this prototype, you will use it to kill Stark. And then, once you control his company, in return, you will give me a legion of Iron Warriors".

He nodded, placing a hand on Raza's shoulder as he placed the mask back on the table. "yeah," he agreed, slipping a hand into his pocket, "yeah. There's just one problem with that; you tried to charge me double to kill Stark. I don't deal with extortionists." Raza tried to run or call out for aid, but it was too late. Machine gun fire could be heard outside. He tightened his hold on the other man's shoulder. He shot once in the chest and twice in the throat. Tossing the gun aside, he walked out of the cave.

Stepping once more into the sunlight, he found his men standing ready to respond. He turned to the leader. "the package is secured, have it sent back to my warehouse stateside." The young man nodded. "Yes sir," the fool responded. Dealing with Hydra was distasteful, but they were willing to do anything. And they were discreet. Stepping over bodies and once more dabbing at his forehead, Obadiah Stane climbed into his chopper and left the middle-east.

The flight from Malibu to Gulmira was a long one. And not all together the most pleasant experience all told either. Sleeping in the suit wasn't the most comfortable sensation so he would have to sit there and try his best to stay awake and alert when they arrived. He would need to find a way in the future to make it more comfortable. As they soared towards the village ahead, a tank shell flew towards them. Years of practice as a seeker payed off as he dodged the shot, and launched a bombarda from the runes inscribed around his wrist. The tank flipped through the air, landing on several of the terrorists. Shots rang out, as he manoeuvred around most of them. He allowed a few to ping harmlessly against the armour to test the durability of the new material. So far, so good. The Nitinol was holding up he came to a landing in the middle of a group of gunman, kicking up dust. They hastily fired, retreating backwards as they did.

He caught one around the neck, slamming him into the ground. Their was a sickening crush as the man's neck snapped back. A second and third fell to repulsor blasts. Another was taken out by a well-aimed stupefy from the runes. The fifth and sixth continued to fire, ducking behind cover. Jeeps sped into town, firing at running civilians. Without a second's hesitation, he intercepted the shots, the bullets ricocheting against the chest plate.

For a few terrorfying moments, he was stuck under the hail of bullets. Then, suddenly, the shooting stopped, he heard several blasts and screaming, and everything fell silent. He glanced up, there, sitting on the roof of the jeep with her legs crossed over the windscreen was a woman in a yellow and black suit. She wore a simple pair of goggles over her eyes. Her brown hair was windswept. She beamed, waving at him with a wink.

He stared at her in stunned silence. She flew off the jeep with the aid of the wings protruding from the back of her suit, landing in front of him. "Hey there," she greeted, in a familiar voice, "I'm the wasp. Looks like you could use some help stinging these guys." He blinked, "J" he asked, "is that who I think it is?"

"I believe so, sir", the AI responded.

"Janet?" he asked, tilting his head. She blanched, leaping back as if she had just been stung herself. "You know me?" she asked. He nodded, removing his face plate. She let out a sharp gasp. He smiled sheepishly. "Tony?" she whispered, shell-shocked, "you're the metal guy?" he nodded, placing his face plate back on. He turned towards the other end of the street.

"We can discuss later," he told her, leaping into D.A leader mode, "for now, we've got incoming." Sure enough, dozens of men and three tanks were rolling down the road towards them. He tilted his head down to walk at her as she stepped up next to him.

"you've got the riffraff, I'll deal with the heavies," he told her. She nodded with a grin hovering off the ground so that she was at eye level with him. She shot him a thumbs up, before shooting off towards the incoming fight. "Sure thing, shellhead!" she shouted over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes turning towards the civillians. "Get to cover" he instructed. They nodded, running towards a building off to the side of the street. "Come on, Shelly!" came the excited voice behind him. He groaned, turning around to respond only to blink as she shrunk to the size of a few inches before his eyes.

Blinking and taking his own advice, he fired a repulsor at the lead tank before shooting into the air. The blast struck the tank on the side, derailing its track and forcing it to stop moving, as the others veered around it, they fired off a salvo. He dodged one blast, and threw up a protego rune to absorb the second. The third struck him in the chest, sending him careening towards the ground. He slowly stood, shaking off the shock of the blow as he did. With a groan, he fired a repulsor towards the stationary tank. This time, it struck the turret with an explosion which rocked the gun, tearing it in two. A Bombarda struck another tank, tearing a whole in the armour and destroying its tracks as well. A small missile to the first tore it to pieces, shielding Janet from the machine gun fire of the tanks through the haze of smoke.

He flew above the smokescreen, firing several blasts down onto the tanks. The second exploded sending debris and shrapnel everywhere. He soared down into a dive towards the third, landing on top of it. Tearing off the hatch, he hauled the crew out one by one tossing them aside and shooting each as they came loose. He kept a tight grip on the last one, knocking him out with a headbutt.

Leaping down into the smoke, he let his sensors guide him. One of the terrorists fired on him a few times, only to be taken out by a punch. He fought his way to Janet's side, and the two stood back to back in the centre of the street. Blasters felled gunmen on both sides. Any that got too close for comfort were taken out by a punch or stunning spell from harry on his side, and a well-timed kick from Janet on her side. She tilted her head around to glance at him.

"we can't keep this up much longer," she shouted. He nodded. The suit was starting to run low on power, and pushing his spells through the runes was exhausting. Not to mention he ran the risk of shorting out his own tech due to the increased magic usage. Flicking his hand to disarm a gunman aiming at Janet with an Expelliarmus, he hit upon an idea.

"Duck," he told her. Grimmly, she nodded, dropping to her knees and shrinking once more. He stretched his arms out to either side, launching incendio runes. Spurts of flame shot from his hands, spreading to engulf the now screaming terrorists. He turned a few times in a circle, holding the spell for as long as he could. As he felt his energy give out, and fell to one knee panting, he killed the spell.

Surrounded by the fallen bodies, he slumped back, falling into a sitting position. Janet sat beside him, returning to her normal height. "Not- Not bad, Shellie" she panted. He nodded slowly, tilting his head up to regard her.

"Not bad yourself, bug" she giggled slightly. As they sat there silently in the middle of the street, each catching their breath, doors slowly creaked open. families carefully inched out of previously barricaded houses. It began as a small tickle of curious bystanders, stepping out to make sure it was safe. Within a few moments, they were spilling out in a massive wave. The two glanced at each other, and Janet stood, slowly pulling Harry to his feet.

A great cheer went up amongst the villagers around them. Children ran towards them, gazing up in awe. Janet, smiled kneeling down once more so that they were at eye level with them. The children laughed and cheered, speaking quickly to one another in Arabic. He allowed them to tap their fists against his metallic arms and legs. They giggled at the sounds, placing their ears up against the metal and tapping it with their fingers. Parents streamed forward as well, and again and again, Harry felt his hand being gripped and shaken. He smiled, assuring them they didn't need to thank him; it had been a pleasure.

As Janet handled the crowd, he carefully made his way over to the unconscious man he had tossed aside after tearing him from the tank. With a silent _Legilimens_, he forced his way into the other man's mind. Unlike Romanoff, he was not gentle, instead tearing the necessary information from his brain. He saw them preparing to abduct him, saw them telling Stane the price had just doubled, and saw Raza order this man and his group to attack Gulmira and collect the 'Stane enterprises' weapons caches their business partner had left for them.

Moreover, images flashed across his mind of the horrors they had committed against the townsfolk. Assaults on young women, both ordered and perpetrated by the _thing _in his grip, as well as brutal murders were widespread. "Mr. Stark, Sir," Jarvis' voice sounded in his ear, "I have received a video message from Miss Potts". He loosened his vice grip on the now conscious, blubbering man as he responded, still refusing to let him go.

"Play it, Jay" he ordered. The video popped up on the screen, playing in the background of his HUD. Hermione was sitting in Stane's office, looking panicked. "Tony," she hissed, "you were right. Stane's the mole. I found a video proving it. He tried to kill you, in Afghanistan!" Harry nodded, trying to soothe her by assuring her he was safe.

"I know," he continued, "I forced it out of one of the terrorists. You've got to get out of there, ok? Pepper – Pepper…" he trailed off as the screen changed and Hermione's head slumped against the desk. "Don't worry," Stane told him, his face appearing on screen, "She's not dead. Not yet. I just knocked her out. Serves her right for spying though, wouldn't you agree Tony?"

Harry glared at him. "You're not getting away with this Stane," he assured coldly. The other man sighed softly, before raising a finger to his lips. "shush now, Stark. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Pepper, would you? Her, or that little old butler of yours. You know, if you hadn't involved them, I would have let them be, left them well enough alone. Then, you had to go and get them involved. You didn't think there weren't security measures on my office, did you? Oh, Tony, Tony, Tony. You forget, I learned business from Howard Stark".

"Now, you hurry back from Gulmira, and we can finish this. Oh, and Tony? Don't forget your suit, now". With that, the video cut off, and he dragged the kicking and screaming terrorist towards the crowd. The villagers parted as they approached, allowing him an easy path to Janet. "We have to go. Now!" He told her. She nodded, springing to her feet and flying off into the air to the disappointment of her adoring crowd of child fans. Harry pushed the scumbag towards the group of townspeople.

"This one's all yours," he told them, pushing his thrusters to propel him off the ground after Janet. He caught up to her mid flight easily enough. "What's going on?" she called over the wind. He hesitated a few moments before answering. "Obie was the one who tried to have me killed in Afghanistan. He's kidnapped Pepper now, and he'll be going after Happy or Edwin next!" She nodded, looking grim.

"We better get back then!"

They Flew in through the roof of the house about eight hours later. And not a moment too soon, he thought grimly. The suit was running on emergency backup power, practically dead. He stepped out of the armour, leaving it in the lounge room half assembled. Janet crept ahead of him to provide cover so he could slip down into the lab and get another reactor. Heavy footsteps followed by gunfire caught their attention, and they rushed off towards the foyer. Throwing themselves behind the bannister of the stairs, Harry carefully raised his head to look.

Edwin was standing at the foot of the stairs, out of breath and with shrivelled hair. The doors had been forced open by a group of heavily armed assailants, no doubt sent by Stane. One of the men rushed past the broken doors, only for Edwin to blast him with a shot to the knee from Howard's old hunting rifle. Janet sprung to action, grabbing Edwin and zipping back upstairs.

"Sir, Miss Van Dyne?" the old man asked, stunned, yet recognising Janet at once. Harry nodded, placing a hand on Edwin's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. The old man nodded as Janet fired blasters to keep the other attackers from coming up the stairs. "I am unharmed, sir" he responded, "although Jarvis has been taken offline, and the lab ransacked. Harry frowned slightly, fearing what might have been stolen. Almost afraid to ask, he spoke softly.

"So what did they take?" Edwin looked shaken at the memories.

"It was Stane, sir. He immobilised me, took the spare arc reactors from the lab. He had a suit as well. The original prototype. He altered it somehow though". Harry nodded. "Hermione?" he asked urgently, "was Hermione with him?"

"No," came Neville's voice from behind them. The other man came running towards them, carrying several weapons. Edwin pushed a small object into Harry's hand. He glanced down at it; an arc reactor. The original. "Happy and I will take out the trash, sir. you and Miss Van Dyne need to take care of Stane." Harry nodded, placing a hand on Janet's shoulder. Together, they left the two men to fight off the invaders.

They approached the armour. Harry carefully started slipping it back on. He glanced at Janet. "I'm going to need someone to help me lock all this into place, and my bots are offline at the moment." Biting her lip as she glanced at the unfamiliar technology, she shook her head worriedly. Harry sighed. He gripped her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll walk you through it. But I need the suit up and running, Jan."

Between the pair of them, they had managed to get the suit working once again and were on their way to Stark Enterprises after about ten to fifteen minutes. The entire time, gunfire could be clearly heard throughout the house.

Still they kept coming. He and Edwin fired like mad on the advancing horde, but nothing slowed down the stem of invaders. He glanced at Edwin, then behind them. Janet and Harry were gone. It was just the two of them. Thinking fast, he turned to the old man beside him. "Edwin".

"yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Go down to the lab, get the computer back on. Harry's probably going to need as much help as he can get". The wizened old muggle looked at him worriedly, shaking his head. "No," he stubbornly replied. "If I go, you won't hold the front doors." Neville smirked. "Oh, yes I will," he assured, lifting up his shirt to reveal the wand holster attached to his hip. Edwin nodded, catching on.

The old man stood, fired the rifle once more. One of their enemies dropped to his knees, the shot slamming into his neck. The attacker fell forwards onto his chest. The old man stood and shuffled as quickly as he could towards the stairwell leading to the labs. Neville dropped his gun, and stood up, wand at the ready.

A disarming charm struck one as he was coming through the door, followed by a Sectumsempra. A fine mist of blood sprayed forth from his neck, and he fell to the ground, dead. The fellow beside him shouted out a warning to the others, screaming a single word; "enhanced".

A blasting curse struck him centre mass, shattering his chest and ribs and he joined his companions on the floor of the house. Four more rushed forwards at once, firing as they went. The bullets bounced harmlessly off his shield charm. He returned fire, whips of flame spewing forth from his wand. The group were engulfed in the heat, screaming as they burnt to death.

Without warning, the house was rocked by a force like a thunder bolt, and everything shook. A massive chunk of the roof caved inwards, falling towards him. With a split second's thought, he apparated out of the way. Without warning, a searing pain shot through his entire body. He had splinched himself.

As he fell onto his back, his left leg ending in a stump at his knee, a helicopter roared overhead, and soldiers were ziplining in through the massive hole in the ceiling. Neville Longbottom grit his teeth, and shut his eyes. With luck, he mused, hiding his wand behind his back, they would think he was unconscious.

**A/N: Hey, Guys! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Poor Neville, Huh? Loosing a leg must sting a bit. Anyhow, here's an update on the voting.**

**So Far, after counting poll, reviews, and PMs:**

**For Q1**

**Luke Evans: 7**

**Chris Pine: 3**

**James McAvoy: 2**

**Matt Bomer 2: **

**(feel like we know who'll win this one)**

**For Q2 (Pairing)**

**Natasha: 5**

**Maria: 1**

**Carol: 4**

**No other votes. **

**Q3 (Founding Avengers / Teammates)**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye: 1**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Antman, Wasp: 2**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Captain Marvel: 1**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Antman, Wasp, Captain Marvel: 4**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Antman: 1**

**(This one's pretty close)**

**Voting will close once the next chapter (the final in this story Arc) is posted. After that chapter will be an interlude before the beginning of the second Arc, in which tbe team members will each meet Tony/Harry, and that Arc will end with the team's first outing together. **

**Thank you guys for all the support, this is my most faved/followed story. **

**P.S – to Hark. L, I double checked, and I did mention that Harry's life was pregnant when I flash-forwarded to 2019, though I didn't mention her name. Couldn't find anything about Hermione in Chapter 3, though.**


	7. 6: The Iron Monger

6 – The Iron Monger

She was walking out of the office when it happened. Her Stark phone began vibrating like mad. She rolled her eyes, reaching into her pocket. They had agreed years ago; a personal phone from another company for everyday affairs, and a Stark phone for emergencies. Shit the call button. Edwin's frantic voice reached her from the other end of the line. "Miss Lovegood," the butler spoke, sounding out of breath. "It's me, Edwin. What is it?"

"the house is under siege. Paramilitary. Mr. Longbottom is holding them off. I need to aid Mr. Potter. She frowned, rushing for the nearest alleyway to apparate from. None of this made sense. They had had attacks and kidnappings before of course. Afghanistan had only been the latest in a long line of those. She slipped into the alley between the hospital and a rundown corporate building beside it. "What's going on?" she asked. For a few moments, Edwin was silent. When he spoke, his next words were surprising. "in Afghanistan. The attack on the terrorists, in Gulmira. That was Harry." She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes slightly. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered. Edwin chuckled. "He's saving people thing, as Miss Granger calls it?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I guess that's why. Okay Ed. I'm coming to help Neville now. Hang tight, yeah?" with that, hanging up, she twisted on the spot, apparating just outside the house. The sight that met her eyes was horrifying. It was just like after the battle of Hogwarts. Rubble everywhere. Nothing but destruction as far as the eye could see. Fire burned the stone and bricks. There was blood everywhere. The doors, which had been blown off their hinges, lay shattered in the foyer. She frowned. She had rather liked those doors.

Flicking her wand out of her pocket, and transfiguring her shirt into Kevlar, she stepped cautiously into the foyer. Shouts sounded to her left and right, and she ducked at the sound of gunfire. A bone breaking curse to the left struck the first of the two guards in the skull. He fell flat against the cracked wall, no longer moving. The second rushed forward, hurling a grenade as he went. She flicked her wand, strike the grenade mid-flight with a blasting hex. The explosion that resulted pushed both her and her assailant back, throwing her onto the floor and the soldier into a pillar. She winced slightly as Hermione's favourite Corinthian cracked and slid towards the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

She let out a soft groan. The other woman wasn't going to thank her for that one. She slowly picked herself off of the ground, and flicked her wand towards the man lying on the ground. The cutting curse slashed his throat. She rubbed her back slightly, letting out a groan. Yep, she thought drily, the Nargles would make sure she felt that in the morning. Now then. Time to find Edwin and their wayward herbalist.

The lights of the city shone below them as they soared towards the company headquarters. Janet shot off ahead, shrinking down to act as a scout. This was new territory for him. Since creating the suit, he hadn't been in a situation like this. The armour was damaged already, about to go into a fight. He was flying blind without Jarvis for guidance, and he didn't even know how much power he had left. An explosion rocked the suit, and he fell towards the ground. The missile had struck one of his rear thrusters, shorting it out and throwing off his balance. He was falling fast. The ground was rushing forward to meet him. Without Jarvis, he had no way of switching the thruster back on.

He slammed into the cement, letting out a groan as he slowly let his head fall back towards the concrete. That was going to sting tomorrow, he thought blankly. He heard rather then saw Janet landing beside him. "Nice catch, Wasp", he muttered drily.

"Yeah," she replied weakly, helping him to his feet. "sorry. Guess I wasn't paying attention as well as I could have been". She rubbed the back of her neck. "Tony", came the shout from the top of the building. Stane was standing there. Or at least, he assumed it was Stane. It was had to tell, what with the monstrous misappropriation of his suit. Janet raised an eyebrow. "seems a little too over the top for you, Starkie-boy". He snorted.

"Mine wasn't so ostentatious. Clearly, she's had some work done around here," he gestured to the chest area of his own suit. Janet laughed weakly as stane – because, _of course_, it was Stane, who else? – called down from the roof. "you come up here. Without your friend. No Funny business, you hear? Otherwise, I'll have my guys blow the building. With Pepper in the basement". He and Janet glanced at one another.

"Alright then, boss," she spoke, glancing at Stane standing above them. "What's the plan?" Harry stared down at his boot. "I can't fly up there. But we don't want to piss him off. He's probably serious". She nodded slowly, glancing up at the roof. She stepped forward cautiously. "Stane," she shouted, "you took out Tony's thruster. He can't fly, so I need to bring him up okay?" Stane watched them both silently for several agonising moments.

"If you leave as soon as he's up here, I'll keep the place in one piece." Janet nodded, "alright then," she called back, "we're on our way up". She turned to Harry. "You right with that?" He nodded. "Not like I've got much choice until Ed gets me back online." He tapped the side of his head, and she smiled. "Ok then, how's about I head down stairs and get Pep out of the pickle she's in? You can deal with this fool. I know you want to kill him yourself." Harry nodded. He'd started this how thing looking for Howard Stark's killer. Now he had found him. And He'd almost Killed Harry himself as well as Hermione at least once. Killing Obadiah Stane sounded mighty good, right about you.

Janet lifted him slowly off the ground. it was slow going, with the weight of the suit pulling them down. Stane stood silently, watching as they approached. Eventually, they were level with one another. Janet dropped him on the roof, flying off as he stood up to glare at his former COO. "Yeah," he told the other man, stepping forward, "needless to say; you're fired." Stane laughed. "Don't worry about me, Tony. This time I'll have a new job. Yours, you arrogant little piece of garbage." With that he let loose a barrage of shots from the chain guns on his wrists. It was all Harry could do to activate the shield charm runes to stop the blast. He felt the pull of the magic draining his strength. He quickly withdrew the spell, allowing the magic to seep through his hands like water through a sieve.

Still, the barrage of fire came, slamming against the suit. Sure, he thought panicking slightly, he and Edwin had designed the suit to take hits, but nothing was invincible. He let out a grunt, shooting a blast from his repulsor. The shot glanced off of the shoulder, shattering one of the gattling guns. It didn't stop the fire, but it slowed it down. Just enough that he could act. Without warning, he rushed at Stane, driving all the weight of the suit behind him. He even activated his repulsors for more velocity. As soon as he began moving, he stopped, coming to a sudden halt as they came together. The roof gave way beneath them, and they fell towards the ground.

Stane pushed power into his own repulsors, lifting off from the falling concrete. Harry wound an arm around his opponent's neck, gripping as tightly as he could. As they flew higher and higher, harry clung tightly to Stane's neck. He refused to let go, even under the thunderous barrage of strikes the larger suit's gauntlets rained down on his back. He let out a slight grunt, slamming his hands against the helmet. With a shout, he released his repulsors' energy, shattering the face plate open and exposing Stane's eyes. Obie, no Obadiah – never Obie, never again – let out a snarl, and drove his gauntlets into his chest. "You little punk," he snarled, "you just fried my targeting matrix".

Harry chuckled drily, despite the continuous force of trucks slamming down on his chest. "guess you'll have to eyeball it then, you schmuck. That's what you get for trying to murder my family, though". A final hit slammed down on his torso. He curled into it, forcing his legs to extend outwards, applying pressure to the chest piece of Stane's abomination. He wound both his arms around the auto-cannon, and pushed his legs out as far as possible. He fell to the ground, the smoking gun, torn from the shoulder of the suit, lay limply in his hands.

For the time being at least, it seemed as though Stane was going to give him a break. He coughed, his rattled lungs forcing out air as he lay on the ground, letting out a pained groan. There was a strange flickering light coming from the other side of the courtyard. All told, Harry thought proudly, he'd done a pretty good job of keeping the fight to one place. Suddenly, there was a familiar, welcome voice in his ear, and the HUD flickered slowly to life.

"Sorry it took so long, sir", Edwin stated in his dulcet tones, "I had to hook the computers back up. Old eyes, you know". Harry couldn't help it; he broke down into peals of relieved laughter.

"Never, Ed. Never".

She crept off through the halls of the house, taking down the soldiers wherever she found them. She'd picked up Neville's fallen wand on her way. Apart from the lost leg, there was no sign of his body anywhere. She hoped, by the blood stains, that he had been alive when they grabbed him. Her timing had been perfect, and the lights had switched on as she made her way down stairs. Edwin's voice called through the speakers.

"Miss, I suggest you get moving, the soldiers won't take wrong to get their way down here. Though there aren't too many remaining, and with my direction, I imagine you should be able to take care of them." That had been a while ago, and now, he was directing her to Neville. He assured her that, indeed, her friend was still alive. That had been enough for her to hear, and now, she was leaned against a half-shattered pillar, listening to the last few soldiers preparing to loot Harry's custom car collection. She winced slightly, imagining Edwin swearing somewhere above her. He and Harry had spent several years putting this collection together, and the older Brit was justly proud of their work.

She took a deep breath, stepping out from behind her cover. They still hadn't noticed her, caught in their work as they were. She fired an imperious curse at the closest one, directing him to attack his fellow. Normally, she wouldn't use an unforgettable, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The soldier lunged at his friend, stabbing the lit cigar he had been chewing on into the back of the other one's neck. With a pained shout, the other man spun around, swinging at his companion.

She dashed down, ducking into cover between two cars. As discreetly as possible, she signalled to Neville, who nodded. In their struggle, the two men had fallen into one of the open topped cars, and swearing could be heard from within. She pressed Neville's wand into his waiting hand and helped him sit up. From inside the car, they heard a shout.

"No, Freddie! Don't!" the voice implored. Slowly, the man who had been chewing on the – no doubt stolen – cigar lifted himself out of the back of the car. He shook his head in an effort to clear it, and stared at his reflection in the window. Neville cleared his throat.

"Hey, Freddie," he called. The other man spun on his heel, "Chew on this". He fired a blasting hex, catching him in the mouth. The body spun through the air, slamming into the back of the car, and crumpling the metal. Edwin's voice broke the stifling silence.

"well. Don't know who's going to pe cleaning that up, but I promise you this; it won't be me." She and Neville blinked, staring at each other for several moments. The pair burst into peals of laughter, her head leaning on his shoulder. After a few moments, Edwin joined them, the three chuckling together at the ridiculousness of their entire situation. As they settled, Luna let out a sigh. She took several breaths, patting Neville on the shoulder and resting her head once more against him.

He smiled down tiredly at her, neither one with the energy to move. "Thanks for saving me," he whispered, smiling down at her. She grinned up at him. "Don't mention. Your Wrackspurts are the only ones mine can stand". He blinked silently for several moments, smiling slightly. Without warning, he chuckled once more.

"Oh Luna," he whispered, "you amaze me, you know that? Don't ever change." And just like that, brushing a hair behind her ear, he leaned in and gently planted his lips against hers. She gasped slightly, though after a moment's hesitation, she responded in kind. Winding her arm around his neck, she deepened the kiss. A surprising development, she thought to herself as they separated, but a satisfying one at that.

She slipped through the doors to Stark Enterprises. Flying past the guards at the size of a bee, it didn't take her long to take them down with her stingers. Stane really should have employed smarter goons, she thought bluntly. Landing in front of the tied down Pepper she grew back to her original size. The assistant gaped at her, letting out a stunned squeal. Janet quickly severed the ropes binding her friend and helped her up. Pepper pulled free of her grip.

"What the hell are you?" she gasped, staring at her in horror. "Oh, right," Janet replied, slapping her forehead. She removed her goggles. "It's me, I'm here to help rescue you". Pepper stared at her for several seconds. Then without warning, she sprung forward, throwing her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Easy, Tigress," she laughed, "I still need to breath." Her friend blushed, pulling away from the hug. "sorry about that," she murmured softly. Jan laughed. "It's alright," she told her. Pepper nodded, then stopped. "Wait, what are you doing here? And what's with the –" she held her hands together to signal her smaller size.

"It's a long story. Involving Tony."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "of course".

He sat up and looked around. Stane was knelt on one knee across from him. A series of reporters had arrived, setting up behind hastily assembled barricades. Urgently, he waved them off as he pushed himself into a standing position. Stane was shouting at him. "you idiot", he was saying, "the suit won't work. What did you do? _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_" He still wasn't moving from his kneeling position on the grass. Harry strode over to a fallen stop sign, retrieving it from its resting place. Signalling for the reporters to hang back, he made his way cautiously towards his fallen opponent. What _was _going on with Stane's suit? "Edwin," he asked softly, "what's the go with this? Any ideas?" it took a few moments for Edwin to answer. Eventually, when his response came, it wasn't reassuring.

"it appears, sir, based on the lack of motion, and flashing lights, you may have damaged his reactor. It is set to explode, if I had to guess". Harry swore. He rushed forwards, grabbing the behemoth by the arms, and dragging it into the air with him. "Edwin," he ordered, "put everything we've got into the servos in the arms and the thrusters."

"But sir, we don't have much left. We're running on axillary back-up power. This reactor wasn't built for that sort of strain". Harry rolled his eyes, grunting with the strain. "Just do it!" he shouted at his friend. "Very well," was the butler's subdued response. Harry felt the speed pick up, and the weight slacken as he adjusted his grip. The continued beeping of the arc reactor in his ears was strangely soothing. Of all the ways to go, he thought darkly, this was hardly the worst one. Still he continued to rise, bringing Stane up and over the city. His grip slackened, and as the power in the suit died, he realised he was about to drop the other man. Glancing around, he spotted a half-built skyscraper along the sea front, far enough from the rest of the city that the explosion wouldn't harm anyone. Except for him and stane, that was.

"Ed," he began, smirking slightly, "how fast can you have that building bought for me?"

"It's done sir." Harry nodded, aiming for the top of the tower. "good. Oh, and don't wait up for me, will you?" with that, he pushed stane towards the basement. As he watched his screaming foe falling towards the earth, his HUD switched off, and the thrusters died. "Oh yeah," he muttered, "that's a thing". The suit fell from the sky, hurtling towards the ground. As he slammed into the ground, Harry Potter felt a wave of heat and force slam against him, and knew no more.

He woke up in a small, pristine Hospital room. Hermione and Edwin were seated by the side of his bed. The two looked up as he groaned, opening his eyes. Edwin, who noticed him first, tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She spun around, glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly at her. "What, no hug for your poor boss?" he rasped.

Her glare darkened even further. "That was you". She snapped at him, hand outstretched ready to strike his cheek. "In Gulmira! The suit, that was you!" He nodded slowly, though quickly stopped. Even moving his head hurt. Her glare lessened. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a wary sigh. "I suppose I can forgive the stupidity. Though I'd hoped you would have gotten over this recklessness by now." Harry shook his head.

"Evidently not", he replied, as he squeezed her hand softly. Hermione groaned as she ran a hand through his hair. "You'll be wanting to shave," she told him. He frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Why? How long was I out for?" Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly before Edwin answered. "a few weeks, sir". Harry stared at him in disbelief, before snapping his gaze onto Hermione. She nodded. He winced.

"Sorry," he croaked, patting her hand. "I know I probably made a mess of it all, huh?" he told the pair, looking sheepish. The pair glanced at each other awkwardly. Harry tilted an eyebrow upwards. Hermione lowered her gaze. "show him", she shifted uncomfortably in the seat. Edwin slowly passed a folded-up paper to him. He slowly reached out to grab it, already having a few ideas what might have been on it. He placed it on his lap, unfolding it cautiously as he did so. The paper was dated the morning after his battle with Stane. There, taking centre place proudly on the front page was a photo. A photo of him with his armour destroyed and his face-plate shattered completely, lying by his side. He could vaguely remember ripping it off when a piece of jagged metal caught on his cheek.

"It was a miracle you survived," Edwin was saying, "you only took a few cuts and scrapes to the face, a few broken ribs, and you punctured your heart and lungs. From what Luna said she had to put you in a magically-induced coma". Harry nodded slowly to show he was listening. He skimmed quickly through the article. They mostly talked about how he'd saved the city by moving Stane before the explosion. There was some speculation on why the latter had gone rogue, but not much. They had dubbed Stane the 'Iron Monger' and granted Harry himself the name 'Iron Man'.

He folded the paper up once more, tossing it off to the side. "Well," he stated cheerily, "at least it's not hyphenated like boy-who-lived". Hermione whacked him across the chest. He let out a grunt at the contact, though he grinned at her and winked at Edwin. "See how she abuses me, Ed? Look what I'm forced to deal with". His butler shook his head imploringly. Harry grinned, "you know, it's not actually Iron, the suit. Technically, it's a Titanium-Nickel Alloy, with –" Edwin shook his head once again, and Hermione glared at him.

"Don't be so glib. I will hit you again". Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just figured, seeing as I'm alive – "

That night, with a sling around one arm and a cane in his other hand, he was helped into Stark Manor by Edwin. Considering the damage to his house, they had elected to return to New York. That had suited him just fine. There was more room to work in the manor anyway. They stepped into the darkened Manor. The first alarming discovery was the lack of power when they hit the lights. Next, was the lack of response from Jarvis when Edwin called for the AI. There was movement near the back of the room. Stepping into the moonlight came a tall, dark-skinned figure. He wore an eyepatch over his bald head, and glared at the pair of them. Harry instinctively stepped in front of his friend. The stranger moved to sit on the couch, gesturing for them to take the arm chairs across from him. Neither of them moved. He shrugged.

"Suit yourselves then. Not a bad showing, Iron Man". He stated, watching them closely. Harry frowned, wishing his new suit was done and ready to go. He reached for his wand in his back pocket. "I wouldn't bother. I won't be here long enough to come to blows. I just want to talk. Offer a deal. That fine by you, Mr. Stark? Or should that be Potter? Accounts differ".

Stunned, he and Edwin glanced at one another. Harry glared at the intruder as they took their seats across from him. He smiled.

"Alright then. So, talk."

**And that concludes Arc 1 of Harry Potter: Iron Magician, **_**Forging an Iron Wizard**_**, next chapter will be the interlude between Arcs, then after that comes Arc 2. Thanks for sticking with me this far, but we've got a way to go yet. Sorry to end like that, couldn't resist. **

**Okay, here come the results: **

**Actor: **

**Luke Evans: 9**

**Chris Pine: 5**

**James McAvoy: 3**

**Matt Bomer: 4**

**Pairing:**

**Natasha: 10**

**Carol: 4**

**Maria: 1**

**Team:**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye: 1**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Antman, Wasp: 3**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Captain Marvel: 1**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Antman, Wasp, Captain Marvel: 4**

**Thor, Hulk, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Antman: 1**

**Well there we go, we have our Actor, Pairing, and founding Members.**

**Cast list for Arc one Characters**

**Tony Stark / Harry Potter / Iron Man – Luke Evans**

**Pepper Potts / Hermione Granger – Amy Adams**

**Happy Hogan / Neville Longbottom – Matt Bomer**

**Dean Thomas – Chiwetel Ejiofor**

**Luna Lovegood – Evanna Lynch (Margot Robbie)**

**Edwin Jarvis – Jeremy Irons**

**JARVIS – Paul Bettany**

**Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger – Jeff Bridges**

**Janet Van Dyne / Wasp - Gemma Arterton**

**Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow – Scarlett Johansson **

**Nick Fury – Samuel L. Jackson**


	8. Interlude I: Rumble in the Jungle

Harry Potter: Iron Magician

Interlude I: Rumble in the Concrete Jungle

2019

Harry let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. The door to the kitchen opened, and Edwin stepped through, balancing a tray with a pot of tea and two cups upon it. He walked over quietly, smiling kindly as he sat beside him.

"Still at it, then?" he asked. Harry nodded, taking the pot and pouring them both a cup. Edwin nodded, thanking him silently. He glanced towards the bundle of blankets and limbs curled up on the couch. "Mrs. Stark is still keeping an eye on you then?" Harry nodded, letting lose a sigh.

"She hasn't left me alone since I got back, Ed." He replied; voice urgent as he stared at the cup in his hands. The butler let loose a sigh of his own, before shrugging his shoulders. "Well, sir, in her defence, you did almost die". Harry nodded. "and I think without Adam and Strange, I would have." Edwin nodded, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What was it like? What was _he _like?" Harry stared into the swirling liquid, contemplating the past as they sat silently. Finally, taking a sip, he spoke. "It's hard to explain. He has this _insane_, vindictive politeness to him. Awfully charismatic. I've never fought as hard in my life". He put down the cup.

"Anything from Steve?"

"They're returning to the compound soon. Heavy losses." Harry winced sympathetically, nodding.

"I think the fight's just about done, to be honest."

"No victory from the jaws of defeat, then sir?" Harry shook his head, staring once more at the helmet lying on the table between them.

"Not this time". The old man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If you don't mind, sir, I think I shall take Mrs. Stark's advice".

"Of course. Good night."

"Good night, sir."

"_So_, _I'd just defeated the Iron Monger, and met the director of shield. For a while after becoming Iron Man, life was relatively simple. Though, with all the monsters, Super soldiers, Alien / Human hybrids, and Demigods, that was soon going to change. _

Harry glared at the intruder as they took their seats across from him. He smiled.

"Alright then. So, talk." The intruder nodded.

"First of all, let me tell you who I am. Nick Fury. Director of Shield." He didn't offer his hand. Neither Harry or Edwin asked for it.

"I decided it was time to meet you. I want to offer a deal." Harry and Edwin glanced at one another. No doubt on both their minds was the same thing, Harry thought; what Janet had told him about shield. Edwin turned to look at their _guest_.

"How do you know the name Harry Potter?" he demanded. Fury smirked, turning his attention to Harry. "Kinglsey Shacklebolt is an old friend. He and I met on assignment. He told me you'd disappeared from magical Britain. After that, it was just a matter of double-checking dates and putting the pieces together. It didn't take much".

"And what do Shield intend to do with this information Fury?" Fury stared at him for several moments before responding. "We _intend_ to do the same thing we've been doing since the start; absolutely nothing. Except keep it secret, and keep other interested parties off your back. Of course, what we will _actually _end up doing does depend on you."

"How so?"

"On whether or not you take our deal" he responded, reaching for a file by his side on the couch. He flicked through it. "Says here you don't do well with governments. Keep doing what your doing, dealing with terrorists and other threats, and keep your head down. In return, Shield will stay out of your affairs, and continue to keep MACUSA and the rest off of you. We'll also be utilising your services from time to time – as a consultant. You'll receive a Shield agent as a bodyguard. One you're already familiar with; agent Romanoff". Harry and Edwin stared at him.

"In other words, she's spying on us," the old man replied. Fury shrugged. "Call it what you will. Unless you accept, this – all of this – comes out. Choose wisely". Harry snorted. He glared at Fury, who stared impassively back at him. "Fine. You aren't giving us much choice." Fury nodded, standing up as he did so. "Excellent. Your AI will be back online once I leave the building. We'll also have the snipers stand down. Glad I didn't have to use this," he tapped the pistol at his side. With a frown, Edwin stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll show you to the door. And do take care, there are all sorts of strange characters about late at night". If Fury recognised the jibe at his expense, he didn't show it. The door was slammed shut and locked once he was standing on the porch.

"Thanks for taking out the trash, Ed".

"But of course, sir".

Natasha Romanoff arrived with the New Year, but did not join them in their celebrations to welcome 2009. She spent most of her time in the rooms assigned to her – talking to someone named Clint, from what they had learned – and not bothering with them. It had not escaped Neville's notice that they were – with JARVIS' aid – spying on her more then she was (at least, ostensibly) on them. That had made the whole group chuckle.

Harry and Edwin wasted no time in prepping the Manor for Iron Man's activities. The third flaw was hastily renovated. In place of bedrooms went a state-of-the-art computerised navigational instruments, radar, and communications array. Harry and co. kept their own quarters to the second floor. Soon enough rooms were set up for Janet – and later Hank – which they used whenever staying in the manor so that Iron Man could collaborate better with the two heroes. Hank also received his own lab, where he spent an increasing amount of time. it was clear he was working on something, though none – even the master spy – knew what.

A massive steel wall, 12ft high was erected around the property to improve security. JARVIS was uploaded with security protocols to identify all newcomers as they approached the gates. In addition, he was granted sensors to detect any unauthorised entrants before they reached the front door. Another attack like the one in Malibu would not be allowed. On the ground floor were the library and massive dining facilities. All in all, the house could comfortably support eighty people, and would allow them an impressive degree of protection and privacy.

Harry, for his part, did everything possible in both his lives, to help wherever possible. As Tony Stark, he redoubled his inventive efforts, committing to cracking clean energy and improving famine across the world. He also re-opened his military contracts, providing the army and navy with improved armour and medical equipment for the troops, and developing better engines and safer armour and parachutes for planes. Yet still, to their chagrin, he kept to his vow; no weapon developed by Stark enterprises would leave Iron Man's arsenal.

As Iron Man, he hunted down the ten rings, then started on other terrorist cells as they disappeared, either wiped out or driven underground. He stopped bank heists and other violent crimes across New York and the east coast. Helped with massive construction jobs whenever possible. Even rescued cats from trees. Of course, behind the scenes, work was still on going with Iron Man. Due to the damage sustained in the fight with the Iron Monger, the MKIII was deemed obsolete. To replace it, he developed three new suits; the MKIV, the first, was the MKIII with a few adjustments and a new paintjob to cover the scratches. No real change. The MKV was developed out of a need for a portable version. In Berlin, at a conference, he'd been attacked by a group of fundamentalists intent of killing the 'al-hadid taghia', 'iron tyrant'. After that, he'd vowed never to go anywhere without his suit.

The result had been a suit capable of being transported as a briefcase. In return for increased mobility, the suit sacrificed armour integrity and weapons. To compromise, more and more runes had been added to the suit, both to strengthen the weaker than average protective capabilities, and extend his limited arsenal. It also carried a hidden feature, carried over from the fight in Malibu, as a final gambit.

Then, finally, the MKVI, Iron Breaker, which had been developed to aid in his construction binge. Packing no ballistic weapons, a heavier exoskeleton, and plenty of explosive and strength enhancing runes, the Iron Breaker was built for two purposes; lifting immense weights, and demolitions. It was for that reason, the sheer explosive power, that Harry had not taken the suit into any actual combat. It also drastically altered his combat style. With the heavier bulk, he and Edwin had theorised that it would force him to face his opponents on the ground, and in the suit, they had found that both his land and flight speeds were much slower than the MKIV and MKV. It also chewed power more than any other, forcing the need for a larger stronger reactor in the chest piece. This was of course also a larger target.

Towards the end of June, on the 25th, Neville and Luna opted to take a holiday, heading to Japan for a month. They vowed to return by the 24th of July, the week set aside to celebrate his and Neville's birthdays. A few days later, Hermione also left, leaving the house empty but for him, Edwin, and their stowaway. It was odd, spending the time without his friends. He spent it working in the lab or playing cards with the Widow. In Romanoff, he found a strange – but welcome – companion. They often sat in his kitchen throughout the late hours of the night, swapping stories and the wine bottle as they sat playing poker. His money, naturally.

Occasionally, Edwin would join them. Not always, but when he did, he won. Neither of them had beat the old man, though not for a lack of trying. Every now and again, Jan and Hank came by. Jan would join them, though Hank would make his excuses. Taking a bottle of wine to himself, he would slip off to his personal lab. Upon occasion, Harry contemplated seeing what he was working on. It wouldn't be hard to have JARVIS unlock the door and take a peek. And he could always point out that as it was his house, it was _his _lab anyway.

After about three weeks, he finally trusted Romanoff enough to bring her along on a mission. He, Hank, and the Widow had infiltrated the base of operations of a people smuggler operating near the Wakandan border. They had delivered the criminal to the king, who thanked them greatly, showering them with praise and gifts. He wasn't grateful enough to allow Harry to take some Vibranium and experiment with working it into suits, however. Although, the whole encounter had given him an idea.

Harry and Natasha were sitting on the couch, each drinking a beer as they watched some movie or other on his plasma TV when Edwin entered the room, looking urgent. He seized the remote, and paused the movie, much too their annoyance. As they shouted and raged, he merely flicked on the news. The scene was a catastrophe.

Tearing through Harlem was a monstrosity, the likes of which Harry had never seen. It vaguely resembled the Hulk, in a superficial way. Its skin was a sickly shade of green, rather than the emerald shade of the other behemoth however, and a line of scuts ran down its spine it seemed to be of a thicker build as well, though it was hard to gage its height as it charged down the street on all fours towards the line of soldiers and tanks firing on it. Fire raged across the city streets. Its ears were a strange fin shape. Walking behind the beast at a safe distance was a figure with a green head at least twice the regular size. This second figure stood on a flipped car, laughing at the scrambling soldiers. He flicked a finger lazily as a shard of concrete soared through the air towards the troops.

Harry leaped to his feet, turning to Edwin. "up to the lab," he instructed, "we'd better get to work." The older man nodded, making his way towards the elevator. Harry followed, before turning to Natasha. "Stay here, but get your gear ready. Stay on standby in case I need your help with this". She stared at him in stunned silence. "you're going to go fight that thing?"

"I'm going to kill that thing, if need be". With that, he joined Edwin in the elevator. The older man slapped the button for the third floor. "Bravado, sir?" he asked, smiling slightly. Harry shrugged. "We both know how difficult this is going to be, but we'll need to get it done if there's to be anything left of Manhattan. A little healthy self-confidence never hurt anyone." Edwin nodded. "So long as it's not turned to arrogance."

They stepped into the lab, Edwin moving to the computer and Harry stepping up onto the dias. Edwin sat at the machine, setting up his communications equipment as he did. JARVIS was as ready and able as ever. "Which suit will you require this evening, sir?" he asked. Harry glanced at Edwin. The older man shrugged. "Start with the MKIV Jay. I don't want to get bogged down brawling here," he turned to Edwin once the job was done and the roof slid open. "Keep iron breaker on standby, though. Just in case".

"Of course, sir", the old man replied. He soared off into the night air, angling towards Harlem. "JARVIS," he instructed brusquely as the flew, "give me a sweeping scan of the city. Isolate emergency personal". The tell-tale ping of the suit's sensory equipment coming to life sounded in his ears. "Shall I hack military communications for this region, sir?" Harry grinned, and let out a slight laugh. Trust JARVIS to think of something like that, he thought bemusedly. "What, you haven't done, already?" he teased.

JARVIS' response did not come at first. "I had, sir. I elected to take a play from your book, however; better to ask forgiveness, than permission". Harry chuckled as they landed in front of the line of troops. The men let out several whoops and cheers. Harry stepped forwards, staring at the creature, which snarled at him. "alright then big ears. Noddy left town a while ago, so you better back up and take off too." Edwin's tired voice sounded in his ear. 

"Is antagonising the creature really the best idea right now sir?" he asked. Harry shrugged, rolling his shoulders back as it prepared to charge. "I figure if it's pissed at me, it's distracted. Likely to make a mistake. At the very least, it won't go for the civilian housing now. Jay, prep the firestorm will you darling?" as it charged sluggishly towards him, shaking its head as it did, Edwin responded. "I'm not so sure you need to worry so much about him, sir. The other one. The fellow with the big head, he's giving off strange energy signals. Signals which appear to target his large friend".

"You think he's controlling it."

"Precisely, sir".

"Duly noted". The creature lunged forwards; forelimbs extended like claws. As it ran towards him, the suit erupted in a chorus of sound. Over a dozen missiles slammed into its sickly green flesh, exploding on impact. It let out a roar, leaping through the smoke towards him. He braced himself, determined not to abandon the men behind him. Letting lose with a blast from both repulsors, he managed to hold the creature back.

"Emergency personal on their way sir. Mostly fire fighters. Military chatter indicates they too are sending reinforcements. The name 'ross' keeps coming up." Harry grunted. Thunderbolt ross had tried to bring Iron Man into the fold, and have him kill the Hulk. Thus far, Harry had denied him. The Hulk had caused no problems yet, so harry felt no need to intervene. The man was also a complete arse.

"Contact Janet or Hank," Harry grunted. "See if either of them can lend a hand. Get Natasha on speed dial too." The beast leaped forwards once more. Harry forced even more power into the repulsors, and activated the Runic array to fire off a stunner and a blasting hex. The Hex missed, slamming into the street and kicking up debris. The stunner bounced off the thick hide harmlessly, and the repulsors seemed to be getting ever smaller as the thing approached.

As it approached, he heard the commanders behind him issuing orders to fall back. The sound of tanks withdrawing down the road as they fired off a salvo filled his ears. Machine gun pellets rippled across the hide of the monster like stone against the surface of a lake. It reached him all the same, lunging forward. As he flew above its head, firing repulsors towards its skull, he felt a strange force overtake him. Despite his thrustors, he was falling towards the ground.

He slammed into the cement with a clang. Within moments, the raging behemoth was upon him. It lifted him by the feet, and swung like mad. He flew through the air, slamming into a wall. Rubble and shards of metal struck him on the chest, piling on top of him. With a panic, he realised he was trapped. Desperately, he shoved his shoulder against the concrete, desperate to move it. Giving up on that, he quickly forced his hands into a ready position, launching blasts from his repulsors into the dome, cracking it slightly. There was a terrifying sound of roaring outside, and something large slammed against the rubble from the other side. It cracked, splitting in two. The monster fell on top of him, and he forced the thrusters to fire. He soared slowly out from under the beast, scratching the suit along the road the entire way. Standing in front of him was Hank, at least nine foot tall. He nodded in Harry's direction as he slammed a knee into the fallen monster. The other figure was screaming in rage.

Harry lunged at him, firing a sectumsempra and a cutting curse as he went. The cutting curse slit his arm, leaving a thin trail of blood. He ducked, and the sectumsempra sailed safely over his head. Harry snarled, colliding with him in a bundle of limbs, driving a fist into his head. He stood, lifting his opponent over his head. The other man whimpered, tears building in his sickly yellow eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me Stark," he whispered. Harry frowned. "Call off your pet, then!" he snapped, slamming him against the ground before lifting him up once more. In the distance, he heard the sound of an approaching helicopter. The other man smirked nastily, "Catch them if you can, _hero_." Harry's head flicked around. The chopper was falling from the sky, despite there appearing to be no damage to the structure. A small figure was falling through the air.

Harry tossed the cretin aside, pushing off into the air. He glanced back to see Hank flying through the air down the street away from the pair of radioactive freaks. Pushing more power into the thrusters, he soared upwards. As he approached, he could hear the falling figure – a woman – screaming as she fell towards him. "I've got you," he assured, grabbing her.

Turning in mid-flight, he moved in the direction of the waiting troops. The woman wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life. He turned to look at her, flipping the face plate up so she wasn't staring at it. "Congrats," he told her with a grin to ease the tension, "you're my first damsel." She smiled weakly.

"You're welcome, I guess. Sorry I'm not a very good damsel." Harry chuckled. What did good damseling look like, anyway? Come to think of it, was that even a word? "as damsels go, I could have got a lot worse," he assured her, shuddering as he thought of Umbridge. "What's your name?" he asked, genuinely curious. "Be-betty. Betty Ross." Harry nodded.

"you Thunderbolt's daughter?" he asked. She nodded. Harry chuckled once more. "Well," he replied, "there goes this nice rapport we had, I guess". She frowned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"How come?"

"Well, I did kind of screw your old man over when I stopped selling weapons. Plus, I refused to hunt down his monster for him". To his surprise, Betty Ross grinned and actually laughed. When she stopped, she was still smiling. "I would have paid good money to see the look on his face when you told him that", she replied, still grinning. Harry frowned, "my old man and I don't exactly agree when it comes to the hulk," she explained. Harry smirked. "Miss Ross," he replied as they landed behind the defensive line, "I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She smiled. "Thanks for the rescue, Iron Man." He slid the face plate back into place.

"don't mention it. Thanks for coming out to damsel for us. Call me Tony". She nodded, stepping back to allow him room to take off as general Ross's chopper hovered down in front of him, and the man himself clambered out. He glared at Harry. "So Stark, what's the plan here? You and the big guy just gonna take turns swinging at that Abomination?" Harry glared. "I don't see you helping Ross. More importantly, what do you know about this?" With that, Ross fell silent mid bluster, and Harry turned towards the soldiers.

"Who here is Ross's second-in-command here?" he demanded. Hesitantly, one of the men pointed to the creature. Harry sighed. "Of course, it is," Edwin muttered in his ear. Harry grunted in reply. "alright then. Who's next?" one of the men stepped forward. Harry nodded. "Good," he told the man, recognising him from somewhere he couldn't place, "bring in your big guns," he ordered, "as many as you've got."

One of the young soldiers beyond pointed at the sky, where the helicopter had returned after dropping Ross off. He, betty, Thunderbolt, and the other officer tilted their heads in that direction. Sailing through the air, growing bigger as he approached the ground, was a man wearing a white lab coat and brown jeans. "I believe that's taken care of, sir". The soldier replied. The man slammed into the ground, and let out a colossal roar as he charged towards the other rampaging beast.

"Oy vey" Harry muttered as Ross started shouting, demanding to know why Banner had been released. "Edwin," Harry began, as the Hulk proceeded to smash Ross's 'abomination' into the pavement. "Any idea how to deal with this new problem?" Edwin gulped. "None, sir".

"Spectacular." He turned to take off, but felt a soft grip on his arm. He spun around, only to find Betty. "Don't hurt Bruce," she pleaded, "he just wants to help." Harry stared at her incredulously, but nodded. "Alright," he assured her. "As long as he doesn't get in the way or cause trouble, I'll let him do his thing." She smiled, stepping back.

"He won't," she assured. "I promise." Harry shot off, firing repulsors at the Abomination as he approached. As he flew in beside the Hulk, hovering beside the green goliath, he set off several spells at once, slamming into the other beast's thick hide. In let out an enraged roar. "Hey big guy," Harry greeted the Hulk, "need a hand?"

"**Metal man help Hulk?**" The Hulk stared at him, clearly suspicious. Harry nodded, "Well, yeah. I mean, what are friends for?" Hulk peered at him, before snorting air through his nostrils, and gesturing to the other creature, which was currently flinging Hank around like a rag doll. "**Metal man help by dealing with him**." He replied. Harry nodded, "If you say so big green."

"What's the plan sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Well we've got the element of surprise while Hank's _distracting _him getting tossed around. Hopefully, between the two of us, Hank and I can land a few good hits".

"So, we will be going with your usual metric of success then, sir; attack" Harry nodded.

"Precisely," with that, he leaped into action. He slammed into the telepath's back, swooping across the road with him caught under his arm. Hank, released from the telekinesis, stood. As Harry soared past, he grabbed the unwilling passenger, flipping him over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground. Harry landed behind the fallen telepath. He levelled his blasters towards him.

"Given up yet?" he let out a snarl, picking himself up off the ground. he flung a hand out, slamming Harry into a nearby car as he fired the repulsors. They struck the target on the chest, sending him flying into Hank, who punched him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. harry shook his head, trying to regain his balance. He watched in fascination as an army of ants clambered on top of the green-skinned man, smothering him in a dome of wreathing insects.

Harry made his way over to Hank, pointing his repulsors at the mass. They watched silently, waiting. The ants were enshrouded in the sickly green mist of telekinesis as they were flung off of the other man. He lunged at hank, kicking him in the head and flinging him into the air with his telekinetic power. He twisted on the spot, turning to face Harry. He felt the metal of the suit crumpling and constricting around him. He couldn't move as he was slowly entombed within his own suit. The HUD switched off and his communications device shorted out as the suit continued to crumple. He let out a groan, reaching for his wand. Thinking quickly, he cast a banishing charm, throwing the suit off of himself. His assailant grinned nastily as the armour hit the ground around them. Harry groaned, pocking his wand discreetly.

His attacker moved closer, striking him on the forehead and punching him in the chest. Harry winced as he hit the ground. the shorter man stood over him, face contorted in a sadistic grin. "So predictable as ever, Stark," he snarled. Harry glanced up at him, "You know me?" he asked. The man's grin fell. He nodded, lifting Harry by the collar. "You refused to fund my research. You said it wouldn't work. That it was _too dangerous_! Well, look at me now, Stark!" Harry's eyes widened as the man punched him before using his telekinetic power to throw him down the street. He strode towards him, standing on his hand.

"Sterns?" Harry whispered, coughing.

"No. Not anymore," snarled Doctor Samuel Sterns. "Now, I'm the leader. I will guide humanity to a new golden age. A nuclear age. But unfortunately, you won't be alive to see it." Harry let out a scream as he felt his bones contort under telekinesis. He heard the roar of an engine behind him and a shot rung out through the air. Almost as suddenly as it had begun, the sensation in his bones ceased. Stern staggered back, clutching his bleeding hand. Harry turned around. Natasha was sitting in his open topped Mercedes, having shot 'the leader' in the hand. She climbed out of the car, tossing his suitcase suit to him. He nodded his thanks.

Within seconds, he was once more armoured up. Sterns was still howling in agony as Natasha fired a second shot into his knee. "Edwin," Harry spoke, "drop me in the Iron Breaker, would you?" Edwin responded in the affirmative, and harry launched a blast from the repulsors into Sterns, keeping him pinned down as they waited. Natasha took a step up next to him.

"I've got this," she assured him. "If he moves, I'll put another bullet in him. Save your power." Harry nodded. Together, they watched the good doctor lying on the ground, whimpering pathetically. He was slowly pushing himself to his feet, using his power to push the bullets from his body as the Iron Breaker armour deployed over Harry's suit. He stepped forward, grabbing sterns by the arms. With the suit's augmented strength, he shattered the bones in his hands, before tossing him to Romanoff.

"Get that to Ross," he instructed. She nodded, hoisting the scientist up as she did so, "come on, you" she said, walking back to the car. Harry turned to the two fighting behemoths. "Jay," he began, staring up at the sky, "any word from Hank?"

"Yes, sir. He said he got away by using his ants. He will return once he has spoken to general Ross. He is trying to find out how the army plan to deal with the Abomination." Harry nodded. "let's get its attention, shall we?"

"I was afraid you would say that, sir".

"full power to the chest reactor, then get me out of the iron breaker."

"Yes, sir." As the abomination drove Hulk into the ground and placed its foot on Hulk's head, the reactor fired. A massive beam of energy slammed into its back, blowing a massive crater in its hide. The power on the HUD read zero. The suit fell off of his frame, leaving him in the smaller mark 5. The beast let out an enraged roar, abandoning Hulk as it charged towards him. Harry stood his ground, waiting. The Hulk slowly picked himself up, pushing with his hands and knees. The emerald goliath leaped through the air, wrapping abomination's arms behind its back. Harry sprung forward, wrapping his own arms around the creature's neck. As it bucked and struggled, he clung on for dear life.

"Ed," he stated, "you may want to bail me out of the suit right about now," he felt himself falling towards the ground. "Jay," he ordered with a shout as he slid his sun glasses on, activating them as he did, "cook the reactor," he continued quietly. The suit exploded as he hit the ground in a blast of light and heat. He closed his eyes, but the fire never hit him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It was dark, though he could make out a hint of colour; green. The explosion dissipated after a few moments, and he could once again see the night sky as his protector stood up.

They were alone in the street, surrounded by destruction. there was no sign of the Abomination. He glanced at his saviour. "You saved me?" he asked, stunned. The Hulk grinned.

"**Metal man Hulk's friend. Hulk protect metal Man.**"

"well thanks, big guy." With that, the hulk staggered forward, shrinking down to a regular size, slightly shorter than Harry himself. He reached out, catching the unconscious man as he fell. "Thanks, again, Bruce." Harry muttered.

"So, let me get this straight," Bruce Banner clarified as he sat in Harry's kitchen with him, Edwin, and Betty Ross. "The other guy saved your life?" Harry nodded, smiling slightly as he took a sip of his coffee. "My guess is it was because I helped him out earlier," Harry replied lightly. Bruce nodded, although he still didn't seem convinced. Betty smiled, rubbing his hand with her thumb as she did so. "You see," she grinned, "the Hulk can help people". Bruce smiled awkwardly at her.

Bruce and Betty stayed for a few days after that, leaving once they were sure of where they were going. Bruce thanked Harry for saving him from Ross, and promised to help if ever it was needed. Harry handed the other man a Stark Phone with a secure connection, allowing them to communicate whenever necessary. He practically ordered the two to call him if they ever ran into trouble, and gave them his private jet to take them wherever they wanted to go.

All in all, not a bad experience, he thought, as he watched the plane take off. He'd made three new friends, and only needed to repair two suits.


	9. 7: Interrupted Celebrations

Harry Potter: Iron Magician

Arc II: An Iron Avenger

7: Celebrations interrupted

No sooner then Bruce and Betty had departed, Neville, Luna, and Hermione returned over the following few days. Neville himself had wandered in as he was working on the repairs to his damaged suits, and handed him his birthday present. Harry thanked the other man, passing him an envelope with his own gift. He'd put some serious thought into Neville's gift this year. He was treating it as a way to say thank you for the years of loyalty, and make up for all the insanity he put them through the year before.

He had gotten his friend two all-expanses paid trips to see the Harrogate Flower show, in Autumn. Harry imagined the other young man would enjoy the opportunity to head home to Britain for a while. Neville thanked him, taking the still closed envelope as he pulled him in for a hug. Harry returned the hug happily, stepping back with a grin. "Ready for this year's party then?" he asked. Neville rolled his eyes.

"I suppose so," he told him as he perched himself on the work bench. "So long as you don't decide to start the celebrations early again, like the year before last." Harry laughed, smiling at those particular memories. Harry had spent his birthday the year before becoming Iron Man in the company of two beautiful young ladies, both very festive indeed. He still remembered the scandalised look on Edwin and Neville's faces. The latter had happened to be walking past down the hall when the other had opened the door to his room.

As Neville sat there, watching him work, he leaned back, closing his eyes. "We saw the news about Harlem," he told him. Harry hummed softly, "Did you?" he asked. Neville nodded. "A-Ha," he replied, "I imagine Hermione won't be happy," he told him. "Seriousely, mate, what were you thinking blowing up your suit while you were lying there?" Harry shrugged, chuckling as he drew his wand to etch the runes back into the metal. "I dunno," he replied, "probably that Luna could put me back together when you two got back to New York". They laughed together, as Neville jumped off the bench. "Have fun," he told him, as he left the room.

Harry nodded. He tossed his wand onto the bench beside the now repaired chest plate. Reaching over, he grabbed Neville and Luna's gift, opening it as he did. He laughed, "oh I'm sure I will, with this for a present".

Two days later found Harry standing on the Tarmac of an airport in southern Germany. Romanoff was standing off to the side, at a distance that was both comfortable enough not to be awkward, and close enough to defend him if attacked. Neville was standing in the main building, keeping an eye on the doors.

Neville and Luna had gotten him a trip to Europe, so that he could fly a jet through the Alps. He'd laughed at the very thought of it. It should be fun, he thought, to see the difference between the suit and a plane. He'd often wondered what that would feel like, and if there even would be one. As they waited for the plane to come to a stop next to them, Natasha stepped forward to stand next to him. "Excited," she asked. Harry nodded with a grin, "Should be good," he told her. She smiled, "just try to stay out of trouble for once, would you? I'd like a nice, simple trip." Harry laughed.

"I don't go looking for trouble, agent Romanoff. It just tends to find me." She smirked, shaking her head as she did so. They watched as the jet pulled up a few feet away. A young man rolled a step ladder up to the cockpit, which slung open. A young woman wearing a light blue flight suit and helmet climbed out. As she stepped down off the ladder, she removed the helmet, revealing more of her face.

As she walked past, loosening out her blonde curls, Harry frowned. She smiled, greeting them politely as she walked past. Natasha nodded politely, responding in kind. Harry merely nodded. As she past him, he tilted his head, watching her walk. 'she was so familiar,' he thought silently. 'I know I've seen her somewhere before'. "What is it?" Natasha asked him, "you look like you've seen a ghost". He blinked, turning back to the plane.

"Nothing," he replied, trying to convince _himself_ just as much as her, "I just thought I recognised that woman from somewhere." Natasha shrugged, glancing back at the other woman momentarily. "Maybe you had a nightly encounter with her once," she told him. Harry frowned. It didn't feel that way. He was sure he'd seen her somewhere else, "yeah, maybe."

He stepped forwards, climbing into the plane. As he picked up the radio, he switched it on, the voice that greeted him was female, and eerily similar to one he'd heard before. "Mr. Stark," it began, "thank you for selecting us for your experience today. We hope you have a good time, and trust that you read all the manuals provided and listened to the instructor. If you get into trouble, we will of course take over via autopilot to bring you back to base. Have a pleasant flight."

Pushing the bizarre feeling of Deja vu out of his mind, Harry took several deep breaths. Perhaps going through the pre-flight checks would calm him down, he thought. Pushing the plane forward, he took off, hoping he would calm down in the air. He soared over and through the mountains, performing loops and rolls as he flew through the airs. What happened next was sudden, and horrifying.

The controls seized up, locking him into a steep dive as he gripped the handles, desperately trying to right the plane. Nothing worked, and the jet continued to fly. He ran his eye across the instruments, looking for the reason for the issue. He stopped, staring at the dash. There. The auto pilot had engaged. Someone else was controlling the plane. Taking several deep, racking breaths. He waited until he could see the tree line before apparating out of the cockpit, landing on the forest floor.

He watched as the plane slammed into the ground a few hundred metres away. Fire erupted, shearing and tearing at the trees like some form of violent beast. Pieces of wood, shattered by the heat, flew towards him. He raised his wand, casting a shield charm to protect himself from the debris. Smoke rose into the air, spreading throughout the clearing. From behind him, a shot rang out through the clearing. A bullet slammed into his arm, and he groaned as he instinctively dived towards the ground.

Rolling so he could see behind him, he spotter a figure in black and white leather walking through the forest towards him. It was a woman with dark locks, falling down towards her shoulders. On her face, she wore a golden mask. He stared up at her, as she cocked the gun. "I don't know how you survived that," she gestured towards the wreckage of the plane, still spewing smoke and flames. "But I'll make sure personally you don't survive this". Harry glared at her. "Who are you?" he snarled.

She tilted her head, lowering the gun slightly. She shrugged, "I suppose," she began, sounding thoughtful. "It doesn't really matter. You won't be taking the information anywhere with you. Except of course to the grave. My real name doesn't matter. But _you_ can call me Madame Masque if you really have to". Harry nodded, pretending to think about the name, mulling it over in his mind. He flicked out his leg, taking her by surprise. She tumbled forward, hitting the ground next to him. He pulled himself to his feet, slamming his foot down on her hand and grabbing the gun.

He took off into a run, heading through the forest as he went. He ducked behind a huge oak, nestled into the crook of the roots. He waved his wand over his shoulder, casting a summoning charm. He grit his teeth as the bullet moved through muscle and skin, dropping, blood-coated into his hand. He dropped it onto the ground. Tearing fabric from the bottom of his shirt, he bound it around his arm. Removing the bullets from the gun, he slipped them into his pocket, before removing the pin and breaking the trigger with a spell.

He tossed the broken gun onto the tree, and slowly continued on his way out of the forest.

Natasha stood on the tarmac, watching the plane take off into the air. For several moments, she watched the jet twist, roll and bank through the air. As she turned her head towards the main building, ready to head back inside to wait, it happened. There was a strange woman in a golden mask standing at most twenty feet behind her. Suddenly, a strange explosive sound met her ears. The mouth behind the mask morphed into a cruel sadistic grin as the figure charged at her. She raised her gun, firing twice. The woman teleported, avoiding the shots. She leaped through the air, driving her heeled foot into Natasha's head. They fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. The other woman slammed the butt of her own gun into her throat before firing it into her arm. Natasha's own pistol went off, a bullet slamming into the woman's abdomen. The black-haired woman slammed her fingers into Natasha's eyes, and she let out a pained howl. The gun slipped from her hand, as she grabbed the other woman by the hair. She drove the other woman's head into the cement, and the fingers retracted from her eyes. She rolled out from under her assailant, rubbing her blood shot eyes.

She staggered backwards, aiming her second pistol haphazardly. Her eyes shut against the pain, she could not see her attacker. Listening for the next attack, she waited. There, she thought, firing. She heard the bullet impact with the ground, and winced. A searing sensation flared in her leg, and she felt a blade slide into her thigh. The other woman had plunged a dagger into her leg, she realised. With a groan, she tore it out, tossing it to the side. Firing once more, she limped backwards, in an effort to get to the main building. As she dragged her injured leg behind her, blood running down towards the ground, there was a painful sensation in her back as the stranger kicked her in the small of the back.

She hit the ground, rolling to break the fall. By now, the pain in her eyes had subsided enough that she could see what was happening. She raised the gun, firing at the woman as she lifted herself from the ground, after jump kicking her into the ground. A second bullet slammed into her midsection, as she grabbed at the wound. With that, she disappeared, as though she had never been there, and Stark came running out of the forest, waving his arms towards her. She stood, limping towards him slowly.

Neville stood at the front exit to the building, waiting for Harry and Natasha to return. He let out a yawn, shaking his head. Standing slowly, he made his way over to the makeshift kitchen in the corner. He flipped through the cupboards, eventually finding a coffee maker. Setting it up and grabbing a monk, he plugged it in and switched it on. As he waited, he grabbed out the necessary sugar and milk. Pouring it all together, he walked back towards the entrance, and plopped down into the seat. If he'd known it was going to be this dull, he would have worked harder at convincing Luna they should get something else for Harry. He took a sip of the cup, letting the coffee roll down the back of his throat. 'Well', he thought silently, 'at least no one's getting shot at this time'. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs had him instantly alert.

Walking down the stairs was a woman with blonde curls and black sun glasses. She smiled as she approached him. He stood slowly, stepping between her and the doors. She frowned slightly, "c'è un problema? _Is there a problem_?" she spoke in Italian. "Apologies, Miss," he explained. "Increased security whilst Mr. Stark is here." She smiled, reaching into her purse. He read the name on the license, checking it against his list of employee names: Giuletta Nefaria. He nodded, there she was.

He stepped aside, allowing her to pass. "apologies, miss…Nefaria?" she nodded, smiling. "well, you have a good day now," he told her. She stepped past him, walking through the front doors, she stopped, glancing back, "grazie, signore Hogan". Neville nodded, turning back to his seat as he dropped into the chair, suddenly tired. He glanced down at his hands. There was a strange ink on his fingers.

Suddenly, he felt his head drop onto his chest, and the cup in his hand fell to the ground. It shattered against the tiled floor, smashing into a thousand tiny pieces. Coffee spilled across the floor, as Neville Longbottom fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Harry and Natasha rushed into the central building, dripping blood as they went. Natasha let out a gasp as they entered through the glass sliding door, pointing towards the other side of the room. There, slumped forward snoring in an arm chair, broken coffee cup in front of him was Neville. They rushed over, and Harry tapped his arm, trying to wake him up. Natasha winced as she moved her wounded leg, let out a frustrated groan, and slapped the sleeping man across the face. Neville woke with a start, staring at the pair of them in shock.

"guys? What's going on?"

"We were attacked," Natasha replied, "did you see anyone leaving?"

"Ahh, yeah," he replied, blinking as he rubbed his eyes. "a woman. I had this bizarre feeling I'd seen her somewhere before. I just assumed I'd seen her walking in this morning, though, to be honest." Harry shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that," Harry told him. "pretty sure we saw the same woman. And I'm pretty sure I knew her too." Neville stared at him in horror.

"Come on," Natasha snapped, "we have to go," she told them, rushing out the front door. As they walked out together, Harry and Neville heard her voice, sounding deeply disturbed. "Ah, guys?", she called, clearly concerned, "isn't that Stark's car over there?" They glanced up, and, sure enough a blonde woman at the wheel, Harry's car was fleeing from the now empty car park.


	10. 8: Demons

8 – Demons

He stared out the window into the depths of the woods surrounding the cabin. The dying light of the afternoon sun caught the ancient trees, spreading foreboding shadows across the yard, like skeletal fingers clawing out to seize the log cabin. enraged, he tossed the glass of schnapps in his hand across the room, letting out a scream as he slammed his fist against the hardwood desk behind him. He swore as he ran a hand along his head and beat the desk twice more. Ever since his father's death, he'd been stuck in this hell hole. He had lost everything.

It wasn't as though he could leave, either. Shield and the FBI were still asking questions. He had once had it all. Success. Money. Resources. Any luxuries he could ever ask for. Now it was all gone. No, he thought coolly, staring into the fire as the flames licked away at the wood. Fascinated, he watched as the flames died down into embers. Like so much money. It isn't gone, he thought bitterly. It was stolen.

Soft footsteps sounded from behind him. He glanced up, "not now Sasha," he called, "could you keep it down?" There was no reply. With a frown, he shrugged, still watching the fire. The door slowly creaked open.

"Sasha's not here," came a soft, mechanical voice from behind him, "she was – called away. You can deal with me". He spun around, seizing a log from the fire as he did so. Across the room stood a figure in black and white leather wearing a peculiar mask. He frowned, tilting his head back as he stepped back, trembling as he did so. Heedless of his fear, the voice continued.

"You aren't going to get justice hiding out here feeling sorry for yourself," the woman stated simply. She stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her as she went. He gulped, charging at her with the log raised over his head. Silently, she removed a pistol from somewhere on her person, firing at the log. It shattered into a thousand pieces. He came to a screeching halt as she levelled the gun between his eyes.

Edwin's dulcet tones greeted him as he stepped off of the elevator and into the lab. "so," the old man stated bluntly as he worked at the computer, facing away from him. "not only were you almost murdered as a birthday gift, you let her steal the car too." Harry snorted as he joined the old man at the computer, standing next to him.

"In my defence, I didn't get that much warning. Personally, I thought I did rather well, all things considered." Edwin nodded.

"From what I understand, you performed admirably sir. Quick thinking, by the way, destroying the gun." Harry nodded. "Now," the older man continued, tilting the chair to look in his direction, you said you think both you and Mr. Longbottom know the young lady in question?" Harry nodded, glancing at a CCTV image of his assailant on the monitor. He leaned back against one of the work benches.

"Yeah, it's weird too, because neither of us can place where we've seen her before." Edwin nodded thoughtfully as he poured them both a cup of tea, before handing one to Harry, who nodded his thanks as Edwin sat back down.

"Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head.

"Nah, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered with a gun. She would have probably just settled for a killing curse. She had to have been a muggle we met over here." The old man nodded silently, sipping his own cup of tea and stirring in a second lump of sugar. Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, what have we got on her so far?"

Edwin nodded, placing his cup down. "Jarvis, please bring up the files on the holo-display. Several images, video files, and news articles appeared floating above the work bench he had been leaning on. He grabbed a nearby chair and wheeled it over, plopping down into the seat next to his friend.

"Meet Madame Masque, criminal extraordinaire. She works almost exclusively in Europe, mostly France, Italy, Spain, and Russia." Harry nodded.

"Explains how she's managed to stay under Iron Man's radar until now."

"Yes, sir. She's mostly an assassin for hire and jewel thief. Its possible the reason she tried to kill you is one of your enemies – either a business rival or someone who has taken issue with Iron Man's exploits – has hired her to remove you from the equation. We can only hope this is the case, and that after failing, they will not try again." Harry snorted despite himself.

"I find that unlikely".

"As do I, sir".

"Do we have any idea how she could appear in more then one place at once?" he asked the older man. Edwin shook his head.

"Jarvis and I have been working on that since you first contacted us when you were still in Germany sir. Miss Granger is also working on finding magical explanations. So far, nothing has turned up that could explain it." Harry frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"So, in other words, this woman tried to kill me, we don't know why, we don't know who she is, or if she's working alone, and we don't know how she can do half the stuff she's shown us she's capable of? Fantastic".

Edwin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll work it out sir. In the meantime, Dr. Lovegood rang the manor requesting you come see her for a check-up, at you earliest convenience." With a sigh, Harry nodded.

"I'm exhausted for now, Ed. Could you call Luna and tell her I'll come see her tomorrow morning, first thing? I'm going to go crash." The old butler nodded, shutting down the computer and projectors.

"Of course, sir," he promised, as Harry walked out. "Sir?" he called after him, "Are you quite alright?" Harry nodded, waving off his friend's concerns.

"Fine. Just tired".

"you're fine physically," Luna stated, slipping her wand back into her robes. "Now, I'm just worried about the other symptoms you mentioned. Go over them again one more time for me?" With a sigh, he nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"migraines, dizzy spells, seeing double, and a lack of sleep". Luna nodded, listening intently.

"And they started after the attack, yes?" Harry nodded, leaning back in the chair. Luna smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take some blood works and do some follow up tests, but I have to tell you this as your friend, Harry; I think it's just stress. You're under a lot lately". He frowned, glaring harshly at her.

"Don't bother asking me to give up my work as Iron Man. I'm not going to; there are too many people who need a hero to help them stand when they can't." she shrugged, frowning back at him.

"I could have you admitted to get some rest, but I won't. Instead, I'll just tell you this; if you won't give up on Iron Man, you have to find some other way to limit your work load. The stress will end up killing you otherwise". Harry nodded, standing up and shaking her hand.

"Am I right to go then?" she nodded.

"I'll see you at home later. Hermione and I need to get supplies together for the party for you and Nev on the weekend. We decided to give Edwin a break. You work him far to hard, Harry". He chuckled.

"Only because he'd go stir crazy without it". She shook her head, pushing him out of the examination room.

He stepped through the front door, tossing his keys on the bench. Hermione glanced up with a tender smile as he closed the door behind him and collapsed onto the couch. From cushion at the other end, Natasha glanced at him with a raised eyebrow from over her magazine.

"Alright there, Stark?" Harry nodded, yawning as he stretched his legs out half way across the couch. She sighed, tossing her magazine on the coffee table as she stood up. "Have the couch if you want to sleep. I might head down to the range, get in a bit of practice". He watched silently as she left, waving to Hermione in the kitchen as she went. With an audible click, the door shut behind her. Running a hand through his hair, Harry let loose a sigh. Hermione glanced up, smiling sweetly at him.

"You ok over there?" she called, turning her attention back to whatever she was making. He frowned as the unfamiliar scent assailed his nostrils.

"What's on the menu?" he called, rubbing his eyes.

"Tiramisu," she replied, sounding nostalgic, "it's an Italian dessert. One my mother used to make". He could hear the amusement in her voice as she continued, "don't think I didn't notice you changing the topic". Harry groaned. Ever since his meeting with Luna, he'd been thinking about it. It had obsessed him on the drive home.

"Mione," he called, sitting up on the couch, "could you come over here please?" she hesitated for just a moment. She frowned, even as he patted the lounge next to him. With a sigh, she put down the spoon she'd been using to stir, and walked around the room towards him.

"you sound pretty serious," she stated simply. He nodded. She plopped down onto the couch next to him, watching him intently.

"Well," she began, wasting no time, "what do you need?"

"I want you to step up around the company. Become my COO. Officially, you'll still report to me as owner and CEO, but you'll basically be making all the real decisions". She stared at him, gobsmacked. Her mouth hung open. He reached over, gently closing it with a small smirk.

"Wa-wait, what?" Harry shrugged.

"I came here to help. Help find the mole and save Howard Stark's company. I did that. Now, the best way for me to help people is as Iron Man". She sighed, shaking her head.

"Why do you need to help people so badly anyway?", Harry shrugged, glancing out the window as he searched for an answer, she chuckled. "Never mind," she added, smiling sadly, "it's your saving people thing". Harry threw back his head, laughing like he hadn't in months.

"If that's what you want to call it, yeah" she smiled, chuckling slightly as well. Hermione rolled her eyes, before turning once more suddenly serious.

"I know you better then anyone alive, Harry. I've known you for years. You're my best friend. If you really think I can't tell when you're lying, your dumb as Malfoy."

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"It was worth a shot" he told her simply.

"Now what's really going on? Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" Harry glanced at her for several moments, trying to decide how much to tell her. He hesitated for several moments, staring down at his hands. He closed his eyes, wincing softly. Beside him, Hermione gasped, breath hitching in her throat.

"Oh, Merlin's beard," she whispered, slapping her hands against her face as she spoke, "it finally happened, didn't it?" he glanced at her, eye brow raised, as she quietly hyperventilated beside him. "You contracted an STI from one of those women, didn't you?" she gaped at him. Harry flew his head back, laughing out loud at the look on her face.

"No," he assured, swinging an arm around her shoulders, "I don't have an STI. It's probably nothing at all to worry about to be honest. Luna's says it's most likely stress. I've just felt terrible ever since Germany. Nothing too bad. Just lethargic".

Hermione nodded, already running through solutions and alternatives in her head. "Stress makes sense," she replied, "and if it is that, a bit of rest and relaxation will do you some good for sure. I'll handle the board meetings for you for a while". Harry beamed at her.

"Thank you," he told her with a grin. She smiled, kissing his forehead as she gently pushed him back into a sleeping position.

"Now get some sleep," she told him, with a faint glare. Harry nodded, smiling at her in gratitude.

He stared into the cold eyes gazing back from within the mask, shaking slightly as he reached for the gun under the desk. "who the devil are you?" he snapped at the stranger. The shape of the mask did not change, but he felt distinctly sure the woman was smirking at him as she slowly lowered her gun from between his eyes and stepped towards him.

"who the devil? Very eloquently put. Who the devil?" she pushed past him, stepping towards the fire. "I'm just like you; I am someone who seeks recompense for crimes committed against me and mine." He watched, waiting patiently as she stared into the dying embers of the fire. "and," she continued, and he could practically _taste _the amusement in her tone now, "if you really think we're going to get it by throwing a temper tantrum and tossing our drink glasses against the floor, then be my guest I suppose. In that case, I'll show myself out." He glared at her back. Heedless of his anger, she continued, "but, if we work together, I can think of a much better way to gain our vengeance".

"What did you have in mind then stranger?"

"Well, it's rather simple really; we kill Tony Stark, Ezekiel Stane".


	11. 9: Birthday Boy Blues

9 – Birthday Boy Blues

Harry's first week back in New York went slow. In the days immediately following his meeting with Luna and appointment of Hermione of COO, he, Edwin, and JARVIS scanned the files of Interpol, the CIA, MI6, and Shield, hunting for references to Madame Masque in an effort to determine her true identity. Despite their best efforts, however, nothing came of it. When not working on this, Harry spent most of his time either patrolling as Iron Man or simply sleeping. As the day of his joint celebration with Neville approached, Edwin and Luna rushed around the house, hanging decorations and preparing the house for the party.

And so it was, on the day of the party, he found himself down in the Labs, working on the design for a new suit, when his cell phone began beeping wildly. With a frown, he picked up the device, tapping several buttons to take the call. "Go for Stark," he stated, tapping away at the keyboard in front of him as he worked on potential cloaking methods for his armour.

Hermione's frantic voice sounded in his ear. "Turn on the news," she told him, not bothering with the pleasantries. He closed the tab, instructing Jarvis to pull up all major news stations. Sitting there watching CNN, Fox, and several other stations, he frowned.

"What am I missing?" he asked Hermione.

"search for stories coming out of east Asia. Narrow the search to Stark Enterprise related stories". He nodded, despite knowing she couldn't see him, and instructed JARVIS to do so. Within seconds, he was staring at several screens reporting on an attack upon a Stark enterprises facility in Taiwan. Harry frowned, before speaking into the phone.

"What's in this facility?" he demanded. He frowned as he watched Madame Masque and a strange figure using repulsors based off his own technology led a large group of mercenaries into his building, attacking – and likely killing – his employees.

"That's one of our shipping factories. We build freighters for shipping out our products. It's also one of the sites we've been using to destroy our old weapons. They also work on some of our clean energy projects in that facility, so there is nuclear material there, and an arc reactor. If they manage to do enough damage to the facility, they could wipe out multiple blocks in Taipei". Harry stood without a word, pulling his under-armour body suit from the locker at the side of the room, and pulling it on over his clothes.

"Alert the American and Taiwanese authorities to the threat. Contact Dean as well. Shield probably already know what's happening, but just in case, they need to. I'm heading out now. Also contact the facility. Tell them to shut down the reactor, and do their best to secure any nuclear material".

"It's done".

"Good," he replied, waiting as the bots worked to assemble the suit across his body. Within moments, the visor slipped down over his face, and the HUD flared to life. Flying at Mach 4, he quickly arrived over Taipei, zeroing in on the facility. Below him, he could make out Masque and her allies engaged by the local defence forces and Stark Enterprises security forces. Angling diagonally towards the ground below, he slammed into the lead mercenary as he reduced his speed drastically. Bullets showered around him, striking the shoulder pads of the armour and scratching the paint.

Arms extended out straight in front of him, he collided into the mercenary. The force jostled him within the suit. Bullets slammed into the armour from all around. Below him, the fallen mercenary let out a pained groan. Standing slowly, he extended his arms out around him each side, unleashing the _Incendio _runes on each arm. Spurts of fire slammed into the soldiers, sending them up in flames as they howled in agony. Still sprays of gunfire slammed into the armour from the men in the back operating their Gatling guns. Turning his attention towards them, he launched a storm of missiles. The projectiles whizzed through the air, slamming into them. A massive explosion rocked the air. Raising an arm above his head instinctively to protect against the buffeting winds, he turned towards the building.

As he approached, the defenders lowered their weapons. He approached cautiously, keeping his eyes peeled for Madam Masque and the stranger using his tech. "J", he instructed as he moved towards the entrance of the building, "scan for hostiles".

"Yes, sir".

One of the soldiers stepped forward, pushing his way through the group to the front. "Mr. Stark," he began, offering a hand to shake. The other man was short, with balding black hair and brown eyes behind horn-rimmed spectacles. Harry took the offered hand, shaking it firmly. "It's good to see you sir. Captain Lin. I'm in charge of security here. Ex-Marine".

"Good to know there's someone competent in charge here, Lin. Where are the remaining hostiles?" Lin winced, pointing towards the far corner of the facility.

"we tried to stop them, sir. Unfortunately, we were outgunned. They've gone around to the back door. I sent some heavy weapons their way, and we locked down any of the dangerous stuff, as per your orders". Harry nodded, stepping back slightly to make room for a take-off.

"Good work, Lin, keep anyone else who comes out of the building." The soldier nodded as he shot up into the air and arced over the roof of the building.

Touching down on the grass, he stepped towards the destroyed doors, stepping over a twisted mess of metal and glass. The power in the facility had been switched off, casting the entire place in Shadows. Switching the lights on his helmet on, he moved cautiously further into the building, the crunch of broken metal and wood under his feet his only companion.

-HPIM—

Zeke frowned as they moved through the deserted halls of the facility. "I don't see how this is helping us to kill Stark," he groused, glaring at the woman as she walked ahead of him. With each passing moment, he found himself trusting his new ally less and less. It was clear she wasn't just doing all of this to help him. She had her own agenda. He just wasn't sure what that was. She chuckled, the sound muffled and disturbed by the masque.

"Killing someone like Stark isn't going to be easy, you know. That suit I gave you won't last forever. We'll need the blueprints to make more arc reactors to power it. Besides, there's plenty of things in this building that could kill Stark, assuming my intel is correct. And I trust my sources". Zeke snorted.

"I don't want it to be _easy_," he told her firmly, glaring at her back, "I want to feel the life leave him as I wrap my hands around his neck".

"Then you're a fool," she stated calmly, tilting her head back slightly to regard him, "that armour of stark's is the most powerful weapon in human history. You can't just beat him to death. We have to fight smarter, not harder."

"Besides", she continued, turning her attention back to the doorway in front of them, "killing Stark isn't enough for me. I want to _destroy _him. Destroy his legacy".

-HPIM—

He and Luna sat on the loveseat, his arm around her shoulders. He chewed slowly on an apple as they sat, watching one of Harry's vast movie collection. The preparations for the party were finished, and Edwin had disappeared a while ago. Taking advantage of the situation, the pair were doing their best to spend time together. It was nice. Simple. Luna smiled, tilting her head up.

"Happy birthday, Nev. Again". He smiled, tilting his head down. She stretched her own up to meet him in the middle, and their lips gently pressed together. As they pulled apart, his arm still around her shoulders, they heard the front door opening. Hermione stepped through, placing her keys in the bowl on the kitchen bench as she smiled at them.

"Harry still in Taiwan?" she asked.

Neville nodded. "Yeah. Afraid so".

She sighed, plopping down into the chair next to them. As she did so, there was a slight beep from the elevator. Neville glanced up, grinning as Edwin stepped through. The smile slipped from his face at the look on the older man's face. "What is it?" he asked.

Edwin glanced at the girls, before looking back at Neville. "Could you join me downstairs?" Neville nodded, standing up as he walked towards him.

"What is it?" he asked, as the elevator doors closed with a ding.

Edwin glanced at him darkly.

"I fear I have unravelled the mystery of Madame Masque".

-HPIM-

They found themselves standing in a gargantuan underground chamber. Killing the guards had been easy. Getting through the metal doors had been the difficult part. Taking pride of place in the centre of the chamber was the massive arc reactor. Under normal circumstances, with the power running, it would have been awe-inspiring, a massive ring of light, crackling with prominences of sheer energy. Masque strode further into the room. "What are we looking for?" he asked warily.

"We need as many of these explosives as we can carry," she replied. Ignoring him, she grabbed up several sealed nuclear warheads. Placing these on a carry trolley, she continued gathering more material. He stared at her, slowly moving towards a pile of miniature arc reactors stacked near one wall. There was something off about this woman. Something he couldn't place.

-HPIM—

With the schematics of the building downloaded by JARVIS, it was easy to track down Masque and the stranger assisting her. The reactors and the rest of the weapons arsenal would have been placed in the secure bunker beneath the main facility. No doubt that was what they wanted. So that was where he was headed.

Sure enough, as he moved lower and lower, deeper into the compound, there were more and more signs. Soft voices carried up towards him from below. Spots of blood splattered along the floor and walls. Then came the bodies. They were sprawled in front of the now sealed door to the inner bunker. He stepped forwards, entering the security codes to open the door.

-HPIM—

Her phone was buzzing like mad as she sat on the love seat, staring after Neville as the elevator descended, waiting for him or Edwin to return. Pulling it out of her pocket, she blanched at the sight of the message. The tests she had done for Harry had returned with results. She hastily leaped to her feet heading for the front door. She heard Hermione calling her name and shouting for her to wait.

"Sorry," she called over her shoulder, "doctor-patient confidentiality".

Apparating into the surgery, she ran down to the nurse's station.

"You've got results for me?" she asked. The mediwitch nodded, handing her a piece of folded parchment. Unfolding it, she read quickly, face paling with each word.

-HPIM—

Behind them, the doors opened with a hiss. Tilting her head up at the sound, she smiled. Her right hand descended towards her waist, withdrawing her gun from its holster. Stane had also stopped what he was doing, turning towards the door way. "Hello, Stark" she stated calmly. Heavy footsteps sounded against the metal floor behind her.

"Masque. Who's your friend?"

She turned to face him. "This is Ezekiel Stane. He has as much reason as I to want you dead. On that note, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Of your shit". He replied. She chuckled darkly.

"No," she replied, tossing the arc reactor in her hand in the air aimlessly. "I think you'll find that's the rare neuro-toxin I coat a few of my bullets in. including the one that hit you in Germany". With that, she activated the reactor, tossing it towards Stark. Spinning on her heel, she drew the gun, firing at the reactor as it dipped through the air near Stark's armoured head. The bullet slammed into the reactor, which exploded, throwing stark back. She smirked, approaching him silently. Kneeling down, she peered at him through his cracked visor.

Reaching down, she pulled it off of the helmet, tossing it off to the side. Stane smirked, moving towards the pair. She pushed the gun barrel first between Stark's eyes. He stared at her impassively, despite the fear she knew he had to be feeling. "Don't worry," she whispered softly, as though comforting a lover, "I'm not killing you tony. I don't want you dead". Stane glared at her, shoving her with his armoured hand.

"What?" he snarled.

Stark chuckled, "You really want to rely on this freak?" he asked. She smiled.

"He does have some uses. Perhaps not many, but some".

"See," he replied, "I wasn't _actually_ talking to you". She frowned, staring at him in shock. Hesitating for several seconds, she placed the gun back against his forehead. From beside her, she heard Stane's stilted voice.

"No," he stated slowly, "I don't think I do". A blast of energy struck her hand, sending her pistol flying from her grip and skidding across the metal floor. She turned to glare at her former partner. He glared back; arms extended towards her. His arc reactors glowed faintly, ready to fire once more.

"Stane. What on earth are you playing at?" She snarled.

"I wanted Stark _dead_. I'm not interested in playing with my food. You think I'm going to let you steal my vengeance?!" With that, he fired both his repulsors at once. She leaped back, flipping twice to avoid the blasts. Grabbing the gun beside her, she fired several shots towards Stane. The first struck the ground between his feet. The second and third whizzed past his head, and the final struck him in the hand.

He let out a hiss and gripped the bleeding fingers. She smirked, levelling the gun between his eyes. The grin turned to a snarl at the sight of Stark slowly staggering to the door beyond Stane's shoulder. She fired a shot towards the console beside the door, which slowly began to close. Stark let out a groan. "You're not leaving yet, hero". She told him simply.

"On that at least, we agree," Stane muttered. With a frown, she quickly assessed her options. Against one of them, she had a chance. But both at once? She didn't like her chances there. Without a seconds hesitation, she broke into a run, leaping off the ground and kicking Stane in the side of the head as she dropped once more onto the ground and ran towards the doors. She strode past the limping stark, taking a shot towards his exposed face. The bullet missed, yet the shot slowed him down, giving her the time necessary to escape.

Removing the controller from her pocket, she slammed her thumb against the central button. The doors slammed closed, and she felt a burst of heat blowing against her back through the steel and lead.

-HPIM—

The bullet whizzed over his head, mere inches from slamming into his head. He took a deep breath, glancing back at the dazed Stane behind him. Masque rushed through the door ahead of him, which slammed shut with a high sharp noise like thunder. He heard a strange clicking noise behind him, the room shook as though in an earthquake, and in an explosion of heat and light, he knew no more.

**A/N: Thank you to the reviews that informed me my previous line breaks didn't work. Hopefully they should now. By the way, this Author's note is to address a few different things.**

**1) As per the results of the poll, Hermione will be paired with Steve / Cap. Thank you to those who voted. **

**2) I honestly haven't enjoyed writing this arc, so the next few chapters will be interludes introducing Harry-Tony to the remaining members of the team, and then we're headed into the Avengers' first team up.**

**3) Regarding Dean, my original plan was for him to get his hands on a prototype Iron Man armour and go to Kamar-Taj. Basically, he was going to essentially fight / look like Infamous Iron Man (for those of you who know what that is, that's honestly my favourite modern Iron Man run; for anyone who doesn't, I recommend looking it up. You won't regret it). The thing is, I haven't done much with Dean in this story, and I'm honestly not sure he's worth keeping long-term anymore. My question is this, do you want to see this happen, or should Dean be scrapped? Review or PM me with your thoughts. **

**4) I am considering expanding the HPIM universe. This would mean writing side-stories interconnected to the main narrative. These would be shorter stories, consisting of single arcs of 4-7 chapters, and would largely focus on other characters. I would like to know who would be interested in reading an origin story for Cap, framed around Edwin telling Harry the story as the two of them trek through the Arctic with a shield team looking for Steve's body. Again, Review or PM with a response. **

**Finally, I want to thank the readers for making this my most viewed, most popular story. I love you all 3000!**


	12. 10: Masque

10 – Masque

He coughed, pushing concrete off of his legs. The suit had crumpled under the weight of the rubble. "JARVIS," he tried, hoping against hope. There was no response, just as he'd expected. He sighed, sliding carefully out of the suit. He winced as he tore his leg on the warped metal of the armour. With a pained hiss and a final pull, he dragged himself free of the rubble and the destroyed suit. Reaching up, he ripped off the ruined chest plate and tossed it aside. Glancing around he spotted Stane lying on a jagged piece of exposed metal. He dragged himself over to the other man, placing a hand on his neck, and another against his palm. No pulse.

He sat back, shaking his head to clear it as he glanced around. Masque must have activated a bomb on her way out. The doors were short-circuited, and without the suit, he couldn't force them open. He needed to think of a way out, and fast. If he didn't escape, he'd one out of air. And if he couldn't stop Masque, who could?

\- HPIM –

The bomb she'd had the mercenaries set up worked even better than she hoped. She'd definitely made the right choice in not telling Ezekiel about it. She'd hoped to be able to keep her 'partner' around a little while longer, but she could make do without him. With Stark out of the way, the rest of the plan would be almost too easy anyway. She leaned back in her seat, and closed her eyes. Once the plane landed in New York, she could put the next stage of the plan into motion. Soon, everything she ever wanted would be hers.

\- HPIM –

Edwin led him into the lab, moving straight towards the computer. Neville frowned slightly at the screensaver. "You said you found something?" Edwin nodded.

"Bring it up, JARVIS" he told the A.I, before turning towards Neville. "Meet Madame Masque. Alias, Giuletta Nefaria." Neville stared at the holographic figure in front of him. Blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a black and white leather suit, a golden mask in one hand and a gun in the other. He stared into her blue eyes.

"You figure out how Harry and I recognise her?" he asked the older man. Edwin nodded, smiling sardonically.

"Here's what we have on her so far. Born Giuletta Nefaria, in Italy. The daughter of an infamous European crime boss. Twenty-five years old. Expert marksman and master assassin. Her parents were killed under unusual circumstances when she was only an infant. The killers were never caught, although several suspects were put forward, including Obadiah Stane. Interpol suspected he may have carried out the hit on Howard Stark's orders. Still others implicated shield in the slayings. Regardless of who killed her parents, she was adopted by an American family. Her name was legally changed to Whitney Stane." Neville covered his head in his hands.

"Of course," he murmured softly. "How did we not see it before?" Edwin shrugged.

"we had not seen Miss Stane for nine years, and she has gone to great lengths to cover her tracks. After being sent to boarding school in France by Obadiah, she elected not to return to the United States after graduation. Six years ago, Madam Masque first appeared on the scene, beginning with simple bank robberies and petty thefts. Within two years of her arrival, however, she controlled most of Europe's underworld. It's not entirely clear how she produces the clones you had to deal with in Germany". Neville nodded, frowning slightly.

"Any idea what she wants?" he asked the older man. Edwin shook his head.

"Likely, she desires vengeance. Either for Stane's death or the murder of her biological parents. Beyond that, her motives are unclear. She seems to be targeting large Stark Enterprises properties at the moment however, so we may be able to narrow down the list of possible targets for her next attack."

Neville nodded, moving towards the elevator. "Get onto that, you two. I'm going to head up and let the girls know. See if you can get in contact with Harry as well. He'll need to know all of this."

\- HPIM –

She stared at the words in front of her in horror. The matron glanced up, "Dr. Lovegood," she murmured softly, "is everything alright?" Snapping out of the trance, Luna glanced up at her in shock.

"Oh, yes," she replied, smiling tiredly. "Just bad news for a patient of mine." With that, she turned and walked away from the service desk. She was reasonably sure that once she figured out what the toxin was, she would be able to treat it. Though that all depended on harry getting back from Taiwan alive.

She was moving towards the exit when the ground shook and screams from outside the building rent the air. Rushing out into the open air, she was met with a horrific sight. Dozens of mercenaries armed with assault rifles rushed down the streets, gunning down civilians as they went. Explosions rent the air as bombs went off along the block. She threw up an arm to shield her face and drew her wand as she went.

She fired a bone breaking curse at the nearest mercenary, shattering his skull. He crumpled to the ground, blood spilling from his temple. She rushed over, kneeling over his fallen body as she looked for identifying markers. With a start, she leaped back. Printed on his right shoulder were two words she never expected to see on a weapon again; Stark Enterprises.

Soldiers rushed towards the clinic. Thinking fast, she cast a disillusionment charm over herself, and cast several more bone breaking curses and bombardment curses. With luck, the muggles would just think her spells were explosive shells. She dived behind a car, taking several deep breaths as she waited for the next wave of enemies.

\- HPIM –

As she sat at the head of the table, listening to complaints from the other board members, several alarms went off through out the tower. She glanced up suddenly as the room went silent. The guards moved down the hall to see what was causing the commotion. She and the other board members glanced at one another warily, even as she stood slowly to move towards the door. Explosions shook the tower, and machine gun fire lit the hall. She rushed towards the door of the meeting room.

"Miss Potts," called one of the other board members, clearly horrified, "we should stay where it's safe." Ignoring him, Hermione stuck her head out the door, glancing down the hall. The guards lay slumped against the stair well doors, clearly dead. Marching down the hall towards her in two lines came eight men. She stepped forward into the hall, discreetly slipping a hand towards her wand. A young masked woman stepped into the hall, walking past the now still soldiers towards her.

"Miss Potts," she greeted, stopping just a few feet in front of her, "as I understand it, you're the woman I need to see about an arc reactor around here?"

\- HPIM –

Several SHIELD choppers touched down on a burning street in downtown Taipei. Nick Fury climbed off the lead Helicopter, Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff, and two other figures following closely behind him. Standing on his left side was a younger man with light brown hair, wearing a dark purple suit and clutching a bow in one hand, arrow knocked to the string. Another individual with the appearance of a middle-aged man with dark brown hair and beard of a matching colour stood just beyond the three. Fury turned first to Romanoff.

"have our agents link up with rescue crews here. If Stark's still alive, we need to dig him out." She nodded, recognising she was dismissed. She walked towards the fire fighters digging through the rubble of the collapsed Stark facility. He turned to the other two, addressing the archer first.

"Something has come up in New Mexico, so l'll be sending you out there. Check it out, and report back as soon as possible." Hawkeye nodded, jogging back towards the cockpit of the nearest chopper. Fury turned his attention to the other man. "You may want to get a lift back with him," he told him glancing at the damage around them.

"You're headed north. That's the last place we heard he was going. Maybe somewhere in Alaska or Canada. Go get him, then we'll talk about what you wanted." The other man snarled, stepping towards him menacingly as he gripped him by the collar and placed a hand, curled into a fist, up against Fury's chin. The SHIELD director merely raised an eye brow. After a tense moment, his assailant stepped back.

"Go fuck yourself, Fury" despite the aggressive tone and words, the grip on his throat loosened, and the other man clambered into the helicopter, glaring back at him as they lifted off into the air. For the briefest of moments, he caught a single gleam of silver pointed up towards the sky in his direction, where the middle finger would normally be. He chuckled, turning towards the scene behind him once more.

He made his way over towards Romanoff.

"What's the verdict?"

Without even glancing at him, she replied, "Damage wasn't actually as extensive as they originally thought. And the tracker in Stark's suit is still viable. With the help of the locals, we should reach him within the next hour."

"Got a replacement suit for him?"

She patted a red and gold brief case at her side.

\- HPIM –

They marched into the Queens public Library, pointing their guns towards the now cowering civilians. The commander fired several shots into the air, before grabbing the frail elderly librarian from behind her overturned desk. She whimpered softly, gripping at the hand around her neck. Her painted nails dug into his wrist, even as he pushed his pistol into her chest firmly.

" Please," she whispered softly. Her eyes flickered briefly towards a door at the far end of the building. He frowned, watching her carefully as she continued, "you can do whatever you like to me. Just let the visitors go," he smiled at her, showing his cracked and yellowed teeth.

"Don't worry," he told her, speaking sweetly. She smiled gratefully. He squeezed the trigger of the hand gun against her heart. Three shots slammed into the old woman. She slumped forward, and he instinctively knew she was dead. He released his grip on her throat, letting her corpse fall against the floor. "I'll end it quickly for them." From the other end of the room, he heard a faint gasp. Spinning around, he saw them; there were two girls, both young. One was blonde, with a red head band to keep her long locks out of her face. She stared at him; green eyes wide behind her glasses. Clutching her with one hand, the other on the exit door, was a slightly taller brunette whose blue eyes were also covered by a pair of glasses. Meeting his gaze, the brunette slammed her open palm against the door, dragging her companion with her as she ran.

He turned to his second in command, gesturing to half of their men. "Take this what, get after those brats." The younger man hesitated, frowning deeply at the command. He glared, gesturing with his gun towards the door, before turning it on the mutinous soldier. The boy blanched.

"Boss," he began, clearly shaken, "th-the-they're just a pair of little girls." He nodded, pushing the barrel of his gun against the other man's forehead.

"Yeah, Clark," he told him, "they are. And what do you think will happen if they escape? They'll send the police right here. I know you don't want our work interrupted, do you Clark?" the boy – if it were possible – paled even further, before nodding faintly. He turned to the men, ordering them to follow him.

\- HPIM –

The two men glanced at the screen, watching the devastation across the city's five boroughs unfolding before their eyes. The police struggled against the attackers, desperately trying to hold out for reinforcements – the national guard, Iron Man, anyone – to arrive, providing vital back up. The various news crews on the scene were all asking the same question. "Where is Tony Stark? Where is Iron Man?" Neville's phone in his pocket began to wildly vibrate in his pocket. He slipped it out, glancing at the caller ID. Luna's face shone up at him. He quickly hit the answer button, accepting the call.

"Go ahead, love,"

"Is Harry back from Taiwan yet?" he frowned slightly, glancing worriedly at Edwin before responding. The older man was clearly also concerned. The fear in his eyes as he alternatively cast his eyes from the TV to the two-way comms. Device he used to keep in contact with harry was palpable.

"Not yet, no," he replied, unable to keep the concern from entering his voice.

"that's not good," she told him, and he could hear the urgency in her voice. In the background, he heard shooting, and her voice fell silent for several seconds. Cold fear gripped his heart.

"Luna," he shouted into the phone, "are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Nev. Sending them back a few shots to keep them busy. Listen, if Harry doesn't show up soon, we're going to lose a lot more then New York's fine architecture". Neville's frown deepened.

"What do you mean? Did you find out something? What's the matter with Harry?" he asked. At that, Edwin's head snapped up to meet his gaze. Neville waved the older man off reassuringly, although he too was just as mortified.

"Yeah. Nev, listen. I was wrong, it's not just stress; Harry's dying. He's got a rare neurotoxin. And with how advanced it by now, if I don't treat him by dawn, he'll be dead." Neville nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him. He fell silent, running a hand warily through his hair. Luna's voice tore him from his reverie.

"Neville, sweetheart, are you still there?" he blinked back tears before answering.

"Yeah – yeah I'm here. Listen, don't' tell Hermione yet. She's got enough to worry about. In the meanwhile, Edwin and I will try raising Harry. We'll also send you some back up to throw these guys back a bit, if we can". He turned to Edwin as he hung up, explaining the situation hastily. The older man's skin paled to the consistency of paper, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Is there any way we can put the suit on auto-pilot? Send it out to help deal with these bastards while there's nobody in there?" Edwin frowned slightly, thinking quickly. The old man scratched his chin.

"I'm afraid not. Harry and I were toying around with the idea of a fully automated suit to act as back up or a quick replacement in the field when you went to Germany. Unfortunately, we put the project on hold, because the suit drains too much energy when we leave the autopilot running with the other systems still switched on." Neville nodded, thinking quickly.

"What about the Iron Breaker armour?" he asked suddenly. Edwin raised an eyebrow. "What about it? If you're thinking of using it, I need you down in the labs. We're on our own, if they attack the manor – " Neville shook his head, quickly cutting him off.

"No. We could switch off a few of the excess systems. Send it into the field. They're going to need all the support they can get out there". Edwin nodded as they stepped into the elevator together. The older man whacked the button heading towards the nearest lab.

"I'll start on optimising the suit. You boot up the computer, start looking for Harry. The quicker we track him down, the quicker we can end this ridiculous charade of Whitney's. then Luna can cure him". Neville nodded as they stood side by side.

They stepped out into the lab, and he rushed for the computer, switching on the power. The machine slowly booted to life, as Edwin strode over to one of the lockers along the side of the wall. With a metallic whine behind him, the locker opened, and he heard the older man muttering as he puttered around the lab floor, grabbing everything he would need for the 'operation'.

"I'm switching off everything but movement and melee combat. I'll hand the reins over to JARVIS fully so we can focus on finding Harry", Edwin let out a groan. Neville glanced up.

"What is it?" he asked the older man.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. JARVIS is showing major systems damages. He's completely offline. I'll have to pilot the suit myself for now". Neville swore.

"Hey Ed," he called, as the computer came to life. "What's the password?"

"PotterFirebolt. One Word. Backwards seven instead of an R in 'Potter'." Neville snorted at the response, rolling his eyes. 'Of course,' he thought bluntly, remembering the seven imprinted on Harry's crimson Quidditch robes. He typed in the password, and the computer proceeded to the home page.

\- HPIM –

They made their way further into the bowels of the building, a gun pushed up against her back. Masque strode purposefully, pushing her along faster. "whatever you want to do with the reactor," Hermione told the maniac, "it isn't going to work. Tony will stop you." Masque and her man laughed behind her. She frowned.

"What's funny?"

"Tony won't even make it back to New York. Either the lack of Oxygen will kill him, or the neurotoxin I coated the bullet I put in his shoulder in Europe will. Face it Potts, you just scored yourself a promotion. You should be thanking me. Of course, you aren't going to live long enough to enjoy it". Hermione felt hot angry tears spring into her eyes. Whether it killed her or not, she swore to herself then and there, she was going to make Masque suffer. If she was going to die, so was the other woman.

\- HPIM –

The girls rushed out into the courtyard, the brunette looking around warily. Her friend gripped her hand tightly, whimpering softly. Spotting a concrete table with solid seating, she tugged the shorter girl towards it. Releasing her friend, who tried desperately to grip her hand once more, she pushed her swiftly under the table, and quickly followed her. They hid, backs pressed against a thick slab of concrete. The door they had just exited through slammed open, and they heard heavy footsteps stepping out into the courtyard, followed by a voice giving orders to spread out and search for them.

The brunette gently gripped her friend's hand, and placed her free hand over the other girl's mouth.

\- HPIM –

Brooklyn was a warzone. They'd been attending a gala – raising money for one of hank's latest projects – when the attack had begun. Soldiers had burst into the building, firing machine guns in the air. The guests had either ran for the exits or ducked for the nearest cover. She and her husband had slipped out through the ballroom doors and into their respective suits. Now, she found herself darting up and down the street, firing off her stingers as she went, zipping around the confused soldiers constantly. Hank pulled up alongside her astride one of his ants, and frowned slightly.

"You know this isn't fun for me, right?" he called over the sounds of battle and the buzzing of the thousands of ants. she nodded, letting out another whoop as she downed another of the thugs. She turned to him, hovering in mid-air as they caught their breath.

"Your pacifism has been noted, dear" she replied. "But until Tony or the Hulk shows up, you're all the backup I've got right now." Hank shuddered at the mention of the green goliath. He frowned, glancing across the New York skyline.

"Where is Tony, anyway? Normally, he'd be right in the thick of something like this. She nodded. It was concerning not to find their friend leading the charge. She shrugged in response.

"I'm sure shellhead will show up eventually," she told the diminutive scientist.

She rushed an incoming group of infantrymen, firing her stingers as she went. The gold light struck the lead soldier between the eyes twice, and he crumbled to the ground, unconscious. Beside her, hank swooped in, his own stinger firing at the men on either side of the leader. Machine gun fire erupted around them, striking the oncoming storm of ants. several of the insects were torn to pieces, a mist of organs floating through the air towards the ground in their place. She slammed her fists into one of the soldiers, knocking him to the ground. growing to her original size, she kicked another in the wrists, disarming him. Beside her, Hank drove another into the concrete below. Within moments, they had sent the group running off.

They were left with no time to celebrate however, as a massive rumbling noise split the air. Glancing up, she spotted a large military air craft passing overhead.

\- HPIM –

A thin shaft of light split the darkness. He glanced up, coughing slightly. His head was throbbing like never before, sweat beading down across his forehead. He let out a soft moan as he tilted his head towards the light, weakly stretching out a gauntlet enclosed hand. There was a beam of a flashlight poking through a small hole in the rubble. A rescue crew, he thought blearily, slowly staggering to his feet. Moving towards the hole, he staggered slightly twice, falling onto his knees. He heard shouts coming from the other side of the collapsed wall, in both Mandarin and then English. A familiar voice called out through the crack.

"Stark? You still alive in there?"

"Romanoff," he called back weakly, "that you?"

"Yeah. We'll have you out in a moment. Might want to step back". He moved away from the wall, which moments later, collapsed in on itself. Romanoff stepped into the chamber, glanced first at Stane's body, then at him. He staggered towards her slowly, and she moved forward to meet him in the middle. He collapsed forward, head resting on her shoulder, as she wrapped an arm around him to keep him standing.

"Thank you – Natasha" he murmured weakly. He felt her nodding slightly before her reply came.

"you're welcome – Tony".

She helped him out, into the main building, then into the light of the city. She helped him sit on a piece of broken rubble as Fury made his way over to the pair. Natasha stood back as the director of shield took her place, glancing down at him.

"Nice to see you again stark," he stated simply. Harry grunted, "you're missing out on the worst night in New York history." The spy told him. Harry glanced up at him warily.

"What do you mean," he asked slowly. It was Natasha who responded. He glanced curiously at her as she spoke.

"Masque attacked the city en masse. We don't know yet who the soldiers she's got on pay roll actually represent, but it's enough to literally be called a private army. She also made of with your weapons – a lot of them. Not sure what she wants to do with those, but it can't be pretty whatever it is". He nodded warily, grunting as he stood.

"Do what you can to get me back on my feet. Then get me back to my house, I need a suit." Natasha smirked.

"No need," she replied, holding up a suitcase, "we've got you covered". Despite the pain across his entire body, he grinned.

"Looks like you lot really did think of everything," he told Fury. The older man frowned.

"Almost," he replied, "although we didn't count on Masque getting her hands on an army."

Natasha grinned, and the sight was terrifying, promising blood and pain, "but there's one thing she didn't count on; you."

\- HPIM –

Behind her, Masque addressed her men as she walked. "Get the planes in the air, and deliver the pay loads. Tonight, New York City will burn in a fire of Stark's own design." The soldiers did not reply, but Hermione heard their heavy footfalls fading as they left, and she came to a stop in front of the reactor. Yes, she thought brightly, this is my chance. I just need to keep her busy. Get her off guard…

"Turn the reactor on. Now," Masque snarled, pointing her gun towards the back of Hermione's head. She turned the first key, moving towards the second. She hesitated, hand hovering over the button. Masque glared at her coldly, her cold eyes sneering from behind the mask.

"What are you waiting for, Potts?" Hermione, still – deliberately – hesitating, framed her response as her own question.

"What are the planes for?" she demanded. Masque watched her silently for several seconds, before shrugging.

"You'll be dead soon, so you might as well know. A fuse. A fuse that will light the fire that will burn this city – and this reactor – to the ground. the resulting blast from the reactor will darken the entire eastern United States. Half the country will have no power. It will take weeks – maybe even months – to restore power. Even then, it will be centuries before this region is liveable once more.

"and why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?! What did Tony ever do?!"

Masque lowered her head, and raised her hand to remove the golden face mask. She spoke softly, head lowered as golden locks of hair framed her face. "Stark and his company killed my father – twice!" she looked up, rage burning in her eyes. Hermione took a step back, shocked, as she gripped her face in her hands, horrified.

"Whitney?" she gasped softly.

\- HPIM –

Neville grinned, as the computer started pinging suddenly. Edwin – currently moving the Iron Breaker through the Bronx, spun around at the whoop Neville let out. The older man abandoned the controls, rushing over to join him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've got Harry on screen, heading over the pacific." Suddenly, the phone by his side started to vibrate. He placed it on speaker so they could both hear. Harry's voice came through, weak and tired, but there.

"What the hell is going on with JARVIS? I've got no comms. Or HUD at all?" it was Edwin who responded, sitting beside Neville, who was still to stunned to reply.

"Apologies sir, he's been down for a few hours now. Rather than reboot him, we sent the Iron Breaker into the field under limited auto-pilot. We felt that was more important as things stood".

"Yeah. Fury might have mentioned you were having a bit of a mess over there. What's the situation at the moment?"

"Masque has brought in an army. They're attacking all five boroughs at once. Oh, and Masque is actually Whitney Stane."

"See if you can work out what she plans to do. Get in contact with Hank and Jan, see where they are and how they're holding up."

"Right," Neville replied, as the call cut out.

\- HPIM –

They stepped out into the courtyard, guns at their sides as they walked. Clark turned to the others. "Spread out and start looking. They can't have gotten too far." The other soldiers spread out across the courtyard and the street, each fanning out in different directions. He made his way slowly through the courtyard, looking for any sign of them. As he was passing by one of the concrete eating benches, he felt his boot kick against something hard. Glancing down, he spotted a pair of thick science books. Kneeling down, he picked them up, and glanced at them.

A book on applied physics, and one on engineering, he frowned slightly, about to drop the books on the table and keep moving when he heard a low, yet audible gasp from beneath the bench. Glancing around quickly to make sure none of the others were watching, he knelt slowly. Sure enough, glancing at him, the brunette covering her companion's mouth with her hand were the two pre-teens. He placed the books back on the ground, sliding them slightly towards the pair as he raised a hand to his lips, before standing back up. He moved off carefully, pretending to check the large oak near the park benches, and moving further away from the girls' hiding place.

As he was moving around the back of the library, he heard a shout followed by a shriek. Turning around and rushing back around to the side door of the library, he found the rest of the men standing in front of the bench or making their way over. One of the men gripped the girls by the necks. Guns were trained on both of them. He rushed forward to give new orders to take them alive as an ear-splitting sound burst through the air, and two of the group of soldiers collapsed, beams of light slamming into their backs. The ground shook, as iron man slammed into the cement floor, rushing at the soldiers. He slammed a gauntleted fist into one of their heads, driving the man to the floor instantly, a crimson line running down his face. The others fired haphazardly as they tried to hit him. The hero zoomed from one to the other, slamming them all into the ground and firing repulsor beams at the others. Within seconds, it was over.

Stark turned towards him, advancing slowly. Clark raised his hand gun, firing once, twice, three times. He felt an iron clad hand grip him by the collar, and another wrapped around his hand, squeezing tightly. He let out a scream as he felt the bones in his hand breaking, and the gun slipped from his hand. The brunette darted over, gripping the hero by the knee.

"Don't hurt him," she begged, "he tried to save us." The hero glanced at her for several seconds, Clark whimpering softly as he waited. Slowly, Stark nodded, dropping him to the ground. he felt himself slowly slipping out of consciousness as the pain in his hand spiked.

\- HPIM –

He stared down at the girl, slowly reaching up and removing his face plate. "Hey there," he greeted, smiling kindly as he glanced between the brunette and her friend. The two glanced back at him, the brunette in awe, the other seemingly too terrified to register his existence. He smiled at the girl.

"Hi," she whispered, scuffing her shoes against the pavement. He grinned. Clearly the girl was a bit of a fan of iron man. He glanced into her blue eyes, and ruffled her hair. As he glanced past her, towards the blonde, something caught his eye. Standing up, he made his way over to the table, reaching down to pick up a pair of dropped books. He turned to the blonde with a smile.

"Are these yours, kiddo?" he asked. Slowly, she shook her head.

"They're mine, sir" her friend replied. Harry grinned, glancing at the titles of the books as he handed them over.

"Applied physics and engineering, huh? Pretty clever for someone your age." The girl blushed at the praise, as he ruffled her hair once more. "what are your names?" he asked. Behind him, he heard the screech of tires, followed by the slamming of a car door. The girl opened her mouth to answer, before she was cut off by a shout.

"This is Gwen," she gestured to the blonde, "and I'm – "

"PENELOPE MARY PARKER!" came a shout from the side of the street. Harry glanced around, spotting a woman who looked a few years older than him running over, dark brown hair tied behind her head in a bun. The girl – now Penelope, he thought – glanced up.

"Aunt May! Look who's here!" the woman nodded, as she ran past him, pulling both girls into a hug.

"I see him, Penny," the woman replied, still gripping her tightly. She glanced up at him, "thank you," she murmured softly. Harry nodded smiling. As the four of them stood there together, the sound of a jet engine roared above them. Harry tilted his head up, frowning at the side of a large bomber plane soaring over them with Stark Enterprises printed on the side. He frowned. There hadn't been any planes in Taiwan. What the hell was Whitney up too. His suit comms registered an incoming call.

"Go for Stark". Edwin's voice greeted him.

"We have a new problem sir" he stated. Harry nodded, with a tired grin.

"Yeah. These planes, right? Tell me what we know about them."

"They came from southern England. They hadn't been decommissioned, because the RAF made a deal for them before we shut down the weapons line of the company. Recently, the British courts found in their favour. They decided to destroy them now would be a breech of contract, and gave us a month to turn them over. The real problem, though, is the cargo the RAF bought with them".

"Which was?"

"During the cold war, Howard started working on Thermobaric weaponry. The largest vacuum bombs in history. They were designed to give nuclear weapons a run for their money. Howard knew countries would continue to go to war, and that they would progressively develop nuclear weapons. In an effort to mitigate the potential destruction, he tried to give nations an alternative to drop on each other."

"you think that's what these planes are carrying?"

"undoubtedly, sir".

"What sort of damage am I looking at?"

"by my calculations, each of the five missing bombs could decimate an entire borough of the city, and if Manhattan goes up –"

"So will the reactor at the company HQ".

"Right sir".

"Get Fury and the president on phone. Get as many jets scrambled as possible. We can't let these bombs go off, if even one drops, millions of people are going to die."

"Yes sir. What are you going to do?"

"see if I can disarm the run flying over my head."

"Good luck".

He shot into the air, soaring up towards the plane. Beneath him, he heard Penny calling out, thanking him and wishing him luck. He smiled as he soared towards the plane circling above. 'thanks, kiddo', he thought to himself as he came to a stop near the back of the plane. He glanced at the metal, trying to find a way in. there, he thought, spotting an emergency exit near the tail. He flew over, pulling open the hatch and squeezing in. he shut the hatch behind him. The pilots spun around, one of them leaping into action. The man rushed at him, a skull with six curled tentacles emblazoned on his airman's cap. Harry blanched, doing a double take; Hydra?!

He slammed his fist into the pilot, knocking him to the ground. a follow up bombardment hex rune left the other man dead. He stalked over to the other pilot, pushing him back in his seat. "Put the plane on auto," he ordered. The man nodded, pointing to a switch he couldn't reach it. Harry flicked it, a green light signalling the auto pilot had engaged.

"Now," he snarled, "Where's the bomb?" the man eyed a device behind them. Harry nodded, "thanks," he told the other man, before headbutting him. The hydra soldier slumped forwards, unconscious. He made his way over to the bomb. It took a few tense moments, but he managed to disarm the device, and set the plane to land at the nearest air field with room.

\- HPIM –

Hermione glared at the younger woman, who smirked.

"surprised," Whitney asked, "you didn't think I'd let Stane or Stark get away with murdering my family, did you?" Hermione frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She slowly slipped a hand into her pocket, gripping the end of her wand tightly. Whitney cocked the gun, glancing up as a plane rumbled above the plane. She smirked.

"That aught to be the hellfire that's about to rain down on this miserable little town," she sneered, "a shame you aren't going to live to see it" she fired, just as Hermione flicked her wand out between them.

"Protego!" the bullet slammed against the shimmering silver shield; the inertia ripped from it instantly. Stane took two steps back, gulping as she stared at her in shock.

"Wh-what was that? Who are you really, Potts?" the blonde staggered back, fear in her eyes as the gun fired twice more, each bullet slamming harmlessly against her shield. Hermione flicked her wand, disarming the other woman, and shattering the bones in her leg with a bone-breaking curse.

She walked calmly towards the fallen criminal, kneeling. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you tried to kill my best friend. Twice. You won't get a third chance. Obliviate!" she smiled grimly as Whitney screamed, years of memories disappearing as she watched, tilting her head curiously.

\- HPIM –

The morning after New York's darkest hour dawned bright and early. Citizens across the city's five boroughs awoke to the news that a disaster of holocaust-level destruction had been prevented by the heroes Iron Man, Ant Man, and the wasp, along with the US air force. Five planes had been either landed or shot down over the city. Each had been carrying enough explosives to nearly decimate the city.

The attack had been carried out by remnants of Hydra, an offshoot of the Nazis, whom many had believed defeated by Captain America in the war. It had been led by Madame Masque. She had been arrested after a call from Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, the new COO of Stark Enterprises. There seemed to be little chance of her ever regaining her faculties to stand trial. She would spend the rest of her life in a mental hospital, never understanding why she did what she did, or who she was. Or – at least – that was what she claimed. No one could explain how, only that she was not faking the sudden loss of memories.

And as for Harry Potter and his family, they spent the day after the attack at a local wizarding hospital, as he had a procedure to remove a near-fatal neurotoxin from his bloodstream. The young wizard – when pressed = couldn't explain how he had contracted the toxin.

\- HPIM –

Three days after the attack on New York, Tony Stark walked into the Mayor's office without an appointment, and without stopping to speak to the assistant at the desk. In his pocket was a check for a quarter of a billion dollars – enough to pay for the city repairs in full.

\- HPIM –

There was a faint knock at the door. It had been a week since May had brought home an excited Penny and a shaking Gwen Stacy. In the week since the 'invasion of New York' as the papers and TVs were calling it, his niece had done nothing but rave about her meeting the billionaire super hero, Tony Stark.

He stood up from his lounge chair, Penny and May following cautiously as he opened the door. Standing at the door in front of him was a thin tall man with black hair and green eyes. Behind him, Penny let out a gasp, followed by an excited squeal. "Hi," greeted their visitor, extending a hand, "Tony Stark."

Slowly, stunned, he shook the offered hand.

\- HPIM –

Harry grinned at the small family of three staring at him in shock. "I'm sorry to drop in like this," he told the stunned man in front of him, "but I did some research, and found where you lived. I decided I had to drop in on you." The other man frowned, running a hand through his light brown hair. His blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why?" he asked, frowning slightly at him. Harry glanced over his shoulder towards the other two standing in the hall.

"Because of Penny, actually," he replied. The other man cocked an eyebrow at him, frown deepening.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Stark?" the girl asked, grinning broadly. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, kiddo".

"Why?" Ben Parker repeated, more firmly.

"I did my homework, Mr. Parker. Penny is a child prodigy. I'd like to take her under my wing, teach her some more challenging stuff in my labs. Let her have the run of the place. And of course, you and your wife would be welcome to join us. You can wait at the house while the lessons are on, and then stay for dinner before heading home with her." The girl let out a squeal, before rushing over to the pair, and tugging on her uncle's hand.

"Please?" she begged. Harry laughed.

"An Iron Man fan girl huh?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Iron Man isn't my hero," she replied, missing the brief look of hurt which flashed in his eyes, as she continued, grinning up at him. "You are. Iron Man's just the suit. You're the one who builds it, fixes it, and pilots it. You're a genius Mr. Stark." Harry grinned, tears brimming in his eyes. It felt good to be someone's hero for his own merits, instead of something he'd done as a baby, he thought.

Ben Parker nodded. "Alright Stark," he stated, "She can go. But we're coming with her to check the place out."

"Of Course, Mr. Parker."

\- HPIM –

**A/N: Well, that's that then! Arc II is done. It took about 23 hours over three consecutive nights of work to get too this point, and I'm still not sure I liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Penny is going to play a bigger role going forward. As will Gwen.**

**Next up, another interlude.**

**BTW, in regards to my A/N in the last chapter on expanding the universe, I have a competition for anyone interested. I'd like to involve fans of HPIM in the universe more, so I'm looking for 'co-Authors'.**

**I'd like someone else to write the story I mentioned. The Captain America solo story, framed as Edwin telling Harry the story.**

**As for the competition; I'd like anyone interested to PM me with their version of the first chapter of such a story. If PMing doesn't work, email the chapter to me at danielallen096 the winner of the competition will be announced at the end of the second of the next to Interludes before Arc III. They will then be given my permission to write, and post the story under their username, with limited oversite story-wise by me. All I ask is that a note is placed in the story description explaining that it is part of the HPIM universe.**

**Good Luck to anyone who enters the competition! I look forward to reading entries!**

**As for the new characters introduced this Arc**

**Whitney Stane / Madame Masque – Jennifer Lawrence**

**Ezekiel 'zeke' Stane – Nicholas Hoult**

**May Parker – Carey Mulligan**

**Ben Parker – Ewan McGregor**

**Penelope 'Penny' Parker – Georgie Henley (age 9)**

**Gwen Stacy – Dove Cameron (age 8)**

**Clint Barton / Hawkeye – Jeremy Renner**

**James 'Logan' Howlett / Weapon X / Wolverine – Hugh Jackman**

**I Only ask this: PLEASE, ONLY USE THE PROVIDED EMAIL ADDRESS TO SUBMIT CHAPTERS FOR THE COMPETITION. ANYTHING ELSE WILL BE DELETED!**


	13. Interlude II: Showdown in New Mexico

Interlude II: Showdown in the land of Enchantment

2019

Harry sat there, staring into the swirling coffee in the cup Edwin had placed in front of him. With a yawn, he grabbed the cup, and stood slowly, taking a walk towards the infirmary. Walking past the elevator, he opened the door to the stair well. The longer walk would give him time to think. They had lost, all of them. _Badly_. None of them had really been prepared for it; they were so used to coming out on top, regardless of the challenge. Now, half of all life was gone, and those left – including the Avengers themselves – had to come to terms with the new status quo. Strange had sacrificed himself, holding Thanos off for the others to escape. It still hadn't been enough. He'd still beat Harry within an inch of his life and stolen the stone from Warlock. They had no idea what had happened to Stephen; maybe he had been killed by Thanos. Maybe the titan had let him live, and he'd been taken in the snap. Like so many others. Like Penny, and Neville, and Hermione.

He stepped into the hall off the infirmary, finding Steve standing outside the room. The super soldier glanced up when he approached, smiling sadly. "Harry," the older man whispered softly, pulling him in for a hug. Harry fell into his friend's embrace, finally allowing the tears to flow freely. "I'm so sorry about Penny. I know she was like a daughter to you." Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes as they pulled apart and clearing his throat.

"How are you holding up, Cap?" Steve frowned slightly, glancing at the marble floor beneath them. "Hermione and Bucky – it's still raw. I can't believe they're gone." Harry nodded sadly in agreement.

"I know what you mean, pal", Harry told the other man, "I still keep expecting her to walk in and wack me around the head". Steve laughed softly, lowering his eyes to the shield at his feet, following the hairline fractures the power stone had made when he'd stood against Thanos alone. Harry shook his head. Maybe if they'd been there together, if the team hadn't been fractured, they could have stopped him. Maybe none of this would have happened. He glanced into the infirmary, at the blonde sitting in the chair facing away from them, and the raven-haired man lying on the bed.

"How are those two holding up?" he asked Steve. Steve let out a low sigh.

"Not great. First, they lose their entire family, then their home when Thanos went after the Mind Stone, then half the people after he finally got it. And to cap it all off, they both almost killed him and both failed". Harry nodded slowly. He patted Steve on the shoulder gently as he walked past.

"Try to get some sleep, yeah?" The super soldier never replied, merely returned to gazing at the shield.

"Harry," he called suddenly. He turned around to regard the other man once more. "I'm not giving up. The fight's not over yet." Harry grinned at his friend.

"Good. Cause I could do this all day." Steve shook his head with a small smile.

He stepped into the infirmary, wincing at the look on Thor's face, and the Dark marks around Loki's neck and the dark red blotches near his stomach and chest. "How you holding up, you little goth?" he asked, clapping Loki on the shoulder as he spoke. Loki glanced at him tiredly.

"Potter," he wheezed, "where in Hel's name were you?"

"I would like to know the answer to that too, Friend Harry" Thor spoke up. Harry winced.

" Off-world. Getting the crap kicked out of me by Thanos. I'm sorry about what happened to the Asgardians. I know it can't feel good – "

"You think you know how this feels? You have no idea! We lost twice! We lost everything!" Loki screamed. Harry sighed.

"Actually, I do know how you feel. Penny's gone." This time, it was the brothers' time to wince. They'd both liked the young hero. Thor gulped.

"Did Thanos? She's not – "Harry shook his head.

"He didn't kill her. She turned to dust in my arms on the ride back to earth," again, tears sprung up in his eyes. "There was nothing I could do to help, except tell her she was okay. My little girl was terrified, and all I could do was sit there and _lie to her_!" Rage overtook the sorrow, and he slammed his fist against the wall.

Thor stepped forward, pulling him into a one-armed hug. As the three remained there in companionable silence, Harry was reminded of his first encounter with the brothers.

-HPIM-

2009

Harry stepped into the lab, forcing a cup of coffee into Edwin's hands. The old man glanced up gratefully as he took the hot drink and Harry sat next to him. Edwin yawned slightly, shaking his head. "Thank you, sir". Harry nodded, the pair getting to work once more.

"How are you feeling?" Edwin asked cautiously. Harry shrugged.

"Better now the Toxin's gone." Edwin nodded thoughtfully. He frowned.

"That's odd" he murmured softly. Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing at his friend and former mentor.

"What?" They were working on getting JARVIS back online. Harry desperately hoped there was nothing wrong with the AI. He'd become a permanent fixture in their lives, and losing him would be difficult to cope with. There were times when JARVIS felt like a part of him.

"Look here," the old man replied. He pulled up the data on the screen in front of Harry. Reading through it, the young wizard frowned when he spotted the anomaly.

"Someone's been playing around with Jay's software," he muttered softly, staring in shock at the gaps in the coding.

"Indeed. If I had to guess, someone has taken the software in an effort to reproduce JARVIS' AI. It's not much. Small enough that, unless we were looking for it, we would have missed it." Harry nodded.

"We'll improve the file security, encrypt the data again, and get him back online. I have a few ideas as to who might have done this. There's a certain shield agent at the top of that list." Edwin nodded, though he frowned thoughtfully.

-HPIM-

Two weeks later, Harry received a call from Dean Thomas, who he hadn't been expecting to hear from for a while. "Go for Stark," he stated, ceasing the welding he was working for the MKVII.

"You near any of your hi-tech gizmos?" his friend asked. Harry grinned.

"I can be. Why?"

"Hack into the video feeds on my phone, and check this out; really cool." Harry frowned, but gave JARVIS the order anyway. A feed of a strange temporary facility popped up. He was staring down at a strange sight; a hammer, buried in the earth, with a long handle with a strap on one end and the other end half buried in the rocks. Harry snorted.

"You wanted me to look at someone's oversized work hammer? On that point, why do SHIELD even care about this thing?"

"Because it's not from Earth."

"Wait. What?"

"It's alien. Also, it seems like it's got some weird ass Excalibur-type deal going on. Nobody can pull it out. Some massive blonde deuce came in earlier and tried. My boss has just taken him to a 'cell' for interrogations. Biggest bugger you ever saw, and he couldn't even make this thing _budge_.

"Sir,", JARVIS piped in, "Mr. Thomas is not alone. My scanners are picking up another life form. Its vital statistics are unusual however".

"Visually scan the room for me bud". Sure enough, within moments, he was staring at a tall man with black hair in a green suit, tugging at the hammer. He pulled once on the strap, then stopped, turning to regard Dean.

"Well, No one can make it budge," Harry replied, "but your friend down there's certainly going for it."

"What do you mean? This isn't a joking matter".

"I'm serious Dean. There's someone down there. Looks a bit like me actually, though he's dressed like a Slytherin. He's watching you right now."

"You're shitting me?"

"Nope. Stay put, l think I better come out to check things out." Hanging up before his friend could answer, he ran to the garage, grabbing his briefcase suit as he went. Tossing the suit onto the backseat, he leaped into his red and gold Ferrari F430 and sped off into the city streets.

-HPIM-

It was the middle of the morning by the time he pulled into a makeshift carpark outside a SHIELD facility in New Mexico. He leaped over the side of the car, grabbing the suit off the back seat as he went. Slipping on his sun glasses, he jogged up to the facility. He tapped the side of the frames.

"JARVIS, you there?"

"Yes, sir", came the velvety reply.

"Good. Dean said something about some blonde trying to take that hammer. You want to 'borrow' whatever files SHIELD have on this guy for me?" within seconds, the inner lenses of the glasses displayed a name and date of birth, as well as an occupation.

"Donald Blake, says here the guy's a Doctor? Run background on this guy, find out what you can."

"Mr. Stark," called a voice from further in the facility. Harry glanced up. A shield agent with light brown hair wearing purple leather and a quiver on his back approached, smiling amicably at him. "Dean and Nat have both mentioned you before. Clint barton – Hawkeye. Thanks for coming out." Harry shook the offered hand.

"They never actually mentioned you." Clint laughed, placing a hand over his heart.

"How could they not?" he demanded, pretending to be outraged, "I'm only the most important, handsome, successful, and brilliant SHIELD agent there is." Harry snorted as they walked through the facility.

"Humble too, huh bird boy?"

Barton shrugged. "I do my best." Harry laughed.

"Sir," JARVIS spoke urgently, "I have run background on Donald Blake. Until five days ago, the man did not exist. It is an alias, clearly invented for the stranger that attacked the SHIELD Facility to retrieve the artefact." Harry frowned.

"Thanks Jay." He turned to the agent beside him, "where's this big blonde guy Dean mentioned?"

"Gone. They released him last night." Harry sighed before nodding.

"Mind if I have a quick look at the artefact? Running a few quick tests might help me pinpoint a point of origin or work out what it's supposed to do."

"Sure", Barton replied, "This way." Harry followed him towards a large central area, the same he'd seen on the view screens when Dean had rung him. The mud displayed signs of some sort of fight near to the hammer's resting spot. Barton stopped near the edge of the square as Harry stepped downstairs and moved over towards the hammer. He knelt in the dirt before it, scanning it with his glasses, before moving in a circle around it, taking photos from various angles.

"Have a look at this for me," he told the AI, "see if you can tell me anything interesting about our little friend here."

"the hammer is not made of any material on the periodic table. Initial scans suggest that the metal would be excellent for absorbing and storing energy, and would act well as a conductor for runic magics, such as those used in the Iron Man armour. It seems to be a more efficient alternative to Goblin Silver." Harry nodded.

"Well that's interesting, isn't it?" He muttered softly, speaking to himself. He glanced up at the sound of alarms blaring around the facility. Barton frowned, placing a hand on the bow hanging at his back. Harry broke into a run, jumping up the stairs as he went. The two men rushed towards the entrance. "Into the car," Harry shouted, diving into the driver's seat as he spoke. Clint nodded, jumping into the passenger's side as Harry tossed the suit back into the rear passenger's seat. He slammed a foot on the gas, driving towards the nearest town.

"How do you know where to go?"

"Follow the smoke and the screams," he replied grimly. They came to a screeching halt in the middle of the street, staring at a large metallic figure with a man in green and black leather and a golden spear in one hand standing on its shoulder. On his head was a golden helmet with backwards sweeping horns. Harry stared at the raven-haired man. It was the same one he'd seen trying to retrieve the hammer.

"Not one of yours, then, I take it?" Harry shook his head.

"Not unless Edwin made a new one without mentioning it to me," he replied. The two stood side by side. The stranger glanced at them, disappearing from the robot's shoulder with a flash and standing in front of them.

"Stand down mortals," he snarled, "this fight has nothing to do with you."

"Yeah, sorry, but I've never been one for standing down, Reindeer games." With a snarl, the other man flicked the spear like a staff, sending a blast of green magical energy colliding into Harry's chest. He let out a groan as he slammed against the ground. Clint fired a shot, knocking the helmet of his head as the arrow slammed into the robot, exploding on impact. The stranger snarled, leaping at the archer, spear thrust forward. The archer rolled out of the way, sweeping the legs out from under the stranger and striking him across the mouth and chin with the bow.

Harry grabbed the suit out of the back of the car, dropping it on the ground, and stepping on the activation switch. The suit assembled around his body, beginning with his feet, legs, and arms, and finishing with his chest and head. Launching himself into the air, he fired several missiles towards the stranger, who raised his hand, conjuring a shimmering green bubble around himself. The missiles exploded against the shield, harmless as the shield disappeared. The stranger charged at him, swinging the spear as he went. The blade struck him in the shoulder, scratching the armour as it went.

Pain struck him as the blade pierced the skin of his shoulder. He let out a grunt, driving his fist into the other man's face. The stranger snarled as Harry repeatedly punched and kicked, digging the spear in deeper. A blast of energy shot out of the tip of the spear, knocking him into the ground. Barton leaped on the other man from behind, kicking him in the back and knocking him to the ground as he stood between them, jamming an arrow into the sorcerer's back as he went. The arrow exploded after several tense seconds, knocking him to the ground. The other guy grinned sadistically.

"Now it's fun then", he spun through the air, kicking Barton in the side of the head. The archer staggered backwards, firing an arrow into his assailant's shoulder as he whacked him with the bow. Harry fired a repulsor blast at him from behind, slamming him into the dust. He leaped once more to his feet, sweeping Clint's legs out from under him with the spear as he went. Thunder arced in the sky above them, and rain pelted down upon the ground. A small group of people stood huddled around something or someone lying on the ground as the rain fell harder. The other man plunged his spear blade first into Barton's shoulder, twisting it as he withdrew the blade and kicked the injured arm. Clint let out an agonising howl. The stranger glanced at the sky above them, frowning as he did so. He turned to Harry, bowing low.

"My cue to leave, I'm afraid, man of metal. Don't worry though, I shall leave the destroyer for you to play with." Harry frowned, lunging at him as he vanished in a flash of rainbow light. He swore, turning towards the hulking metal behemoth. It launched a massive golden burst of energy from a cavity open its head. Grabbing Clint, he flew out of range of the blast, depositing the archer on a roof.

"Got any more of those explosive shots?" he asked. The other man nodded.

"Good. Keep them coming." With that, he shot into the air, firing repulsors at the machine, which swatted at him as he flew in an out of reach around it. Still the rain poured ever harder, and lightning now split the skies in large, violent arcs, like daggers plunging through the air. A final blast of lightning slammed into the ground, splitting the street, and the behemoth staggered towards the ground, falling forwards. Harry pulled away from it, dodging just in time as a flying hammer shot past him, towards the crowd of individuals standing further back along the street. Another blast of lighting struck near them, causing the group to leap back. Standing in the centre was a tall blonde man clad in metal armour with a red cape and a helmet with swan's wings jutting out the sides. The man shot into the air, spinning the hammer in his right hand as he went. He soared towards harry and the destroyer like a ball out of a cannon. "Out of the way, man of metal" he bellowed. Harry obliged, landing on the roof next to Clint as the archer gawked at the scene in front of them.

"What's going on?"

Harry stared at him incredulously. "You're the superspy, bird boy".

"Yeah, and you're the genius, chrome dome."

"touché". The blonde slammed into the destroyer head first, tearing a whole through its chest. The machine staggered backwards, falling to the ground with a sicking metallic thud as it lay in a cloud of dust. As it fell, several SHIELD cars pulled up on the outskirts of town, and the blonde man, landing to speak with the people on the ground, made his way out to greet them.

"Cavalry's here. Late". Clint muttered beside him. Harry nodded, staring at the scene before them.

"What do you say we go find out what the hell is going on?" Clint nodded, and allowed Harry to grip him by the elbow as he took off.

-HPIM-

"You are guardians of Midgard," the blonde was saying to Dean and another shield agent beside him as they approached, "if you return the items you borrowed –"

"Stole" interrupted a woman standing behind him, "from Jane and Erik, then you may count me as your ally from today."

"Of course," Dean's co-worker replied, smiling, "You'll get everything returned to you. And I'm sure the director will be happy to know you're on our side." He told the blonde.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied, "join up with SHIELD, we have great benefits. And if we can't tempt you with honey, we'll just blackmail you instead." They turned to look at him. A young woman next to the other woman stared at him in awe.

"Is that Iron Man?" she murmured softly. The old man at the back, no doubt 'Erik' nodded.

The blonde smiled, stepping forward, "Man of Iron. You are also a defender of Midgard?" Harry nodded.

"Earth's my jurisdiction. Who are you?"

"Thor Odinson. Prince of Asgard."

"As in the Norse gods?" Clint asked. The old man nodded.

"You get used to it. Eventually."

"I doubt that" Harry replied.

"Thank you for your aid. For now, I must return home and put an end to my brother's schemes. When I return, Man of Iron, I hope you can welcome another into your 'jurisdiction'".

"As long as you're a friend, and I'm pretty sure you are."

Thor nodded, stepping back. He turned to the brunette, and Harry didn't really understand their conversation. Something about a bridge, with a bit of flirtatious banter mixed in.

As the rest left, Barton glanced at him.

"is your life always this weird?"

"Pretty much, yeah".


	14. 11: The Super Soldier

Arc III: Avengers Assembled

11 – The Super Soldier

2011

Harry stood over the work bench, running his wand over the joints between two sheets of steel and goblin silver, welding them together carefully. The alloy had held up to all the tests. Now, the only thing to do was fabricate the suit and take it into the field. If the calculations he and Edwin had ran were accurate, the Goblin Silver would increase the strength of the metal while maintaining the regular weight, as well as allowing the suit to absorb energy attacks. They had also theorised the new metal might eventually allow them to introduce the right magic to the armour in order to produce a nanite suit.

He tilted his head up as the elevator dinged behind him. Edwin stepped out, moving further into the room. Harry placed his wand onto the work bench, and jumped up beside the suit. Edwin stared at the wall beyond him forlornly as he stepped forward, hardly paying attention to him as he stepped up towards the work bench. Harry frowned slightly, glancing at his older friend, who silently tapped the chest of the new suit. Finally, the older man spoke.

"Something has come up," the butler spoke softly, picking up Harry's still unpainted helmet. "I'm going to have to leave New York for a while. I don't know when I'm going to be able to return, although it may be some time". Harry frowned, placing a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring at the other man. Edwin sighed.

"This is something I _have_ to do; for Howard, and for myself." Harry nodded slowly.

"Sounds like you could use some help". Edwin nodded slowly. 

"I did not want to impose or presume."

"what's a little presumption between friends? Now, why don't you tell me what we're up to?"

Edwin nodded, "I never actually told you how I came into the service of the Starks, did I?" Harry shook his head.

"I just assumed it was a family position, or something like that?"

"Not exactly. I first met Howard Stark during World War II. He was a young industrialist funding the United States war effort, and I was a pilot in the Canadian Royal Air Force, fighting for Britain. Though, technically, when he and I first met, I was more of a POW than an actual fighter." Harry blinked.

"Wait. Canadian air force? Not British?" Edwin smiled sardonically.

"I'm not actually British, you know. I was born in Brooklyn. In 1939, I was seventeen when war broke out. I wanted to do my part, and so I ran away to Canada, forged papers, and joined the Royal Air force. In 1942, I was shot down and captured by Nazi forces. At first, I thought I was doomed; they would surely kill me. Little did I understand what I had truly fallen into. I had been captured, not by the German Wehrmacht, but Hydra, Hitler's depraved science division. Their leader, the red skull was seeking ultimate power. He meant to dominate all humanity, Axis, Allied, and neutral powers alike. Nothing less would satiate his greed."

"As I could still work, I was put into slave labour, working on weapons and other equipment for Hydra. Then, in 1943, just as those of us in the camps were beginning to run out of hope, salvation came. In a most unlikely form. Steven Rodgers, the man you know as – "

"Captain America." Jarvis nodded. From the day of my rescue until the end of the war, I fought with the Captain, and did not take to the skies again until my return flight to New York. Unable to look my parents in the eye after leaving them for so long, I took a job as Howard's Butler, and have worked for the Stark family ever since. Until the accident, that is." Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"you said you had to do this for Howard, and for yourself?" His friend nodded. "some of my old contacts have given me some disturbing information. They have heard rumours that both Shield and Hydra have been digging around the North Atlantic, near where Steve's plane was known to have gone down. It seems they may be looking for his body, or the artefact on the plane with him."

Harry nodded, glancing at the suit lying on the work bench next to him. "So then, this sounds like a job for Iron Man."

"Might I suggest the MK7 and its stealth capabilities, sir?"

"The Black Mamba?"

Jarvis nodded.

-HPIM-

He soared over the North Atlantic, scanning for any unusual shipping activity. Below him chugged his speed boat, Edwin at the helm. The old man's voice sounded through his comm. System. "How is the suit running, sir?" 

"Perfect. She's running silent, as expected. We'll just have to see if the disillusionment charms last longer with the Goblin Silver."

"If you calculated it correctly, I'm sure they will sir." Harry was caught short responding by a ping over his sensors. "Hold on," he stated, panning his gaze over the ocean below. "JARVIS is picking up on something."

"As are the instruments down here."

"Pull up, don't engage. We don't know who it is." Below, the boat came to a stop, Edwin moving to the front of the craft, double barrel shotgun in hand. Harry dipped lower, soaring over the ocean. He pushed magic into the runes on the armour, engaging the disillusionment charms.

"Hey Ed," he called through the comms. "Do me a favour would you? Look up." The old man glanced up towards the sky, frowning slightly as he tilted his head back towards the sea in front of him.

"I don't see anything," he stated.

"Good. That's kind of the point." shots rang out across the water, followed by a shout through the mist. "Come no further old friend," came a thickly German-accented voice, directed towards Edwin below. "It has been too long indeed. I have not seen you since Wakanda!" four boats broke through the mists. Stood on the prow of the lead ship was a tall, bald man in uniform. He stood watching Edwin, a cold grin on his face, the right side of which was covered in grotesque scars. Edwin levelled the shotgun between the other man's eyes, ready to fire. In the figures left hand, he held a German Luger; his clenched right hand was covered in a crimson metal gauntlet.

"Strucker" his friend snarled, stepping forward, gun still pointed at the German.

"You have not aged well, Squadron leader. I on the other hand, feel as young and strong as I ever have! Tell me, did you come here looking for the good captain? You will never find him! Or is it perhaps the Tesseract you seek? I'm sure the young Mr. Stark would be fascinated by such power. Speaking of your iron-clad friend, where is he?"

"I came alone," Edwin replied, as Harry slowly banked the armour towards the Hydra gun boats. "Tell me something, Baron; since when were Hydra paid thugs? I was a little surprised to learn you involved yourselves with Madam Masque and her attack on New York."

Strucker chuckled, the sound high and cold. "Such decisions must be made, for the greater benefit of Hydra, my dear squadron leader. Masque was but a means to an end; an end that will soon be before us. Hydra will rise once more, her forces led by our greatest ever foe!" Harry had heard enough. He dived towards the lead boat, repulsors and missiles firing as Strucker staggered back, diving into the boat. The disillusionment charms having done their job, he dispelled them, his black armour striking against the cold blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Stunned Hydra goons raised their weapons and opened fire. He landed in the thick of them, kicking one in the leg, shattering his knee instantly. Repulsor blasts flashed across the ship, slamming into Hydra soldiers and throwing them into the freezing sea below.

A sharp sensation struck him in the back, as electricity tore through the suit and his body within. It was all he could do to grit his teeth to keep from screaming as the pain lanced through him. Strucker stepped behind him, lifting him off the ground, suit and all, with the crimson gauntlet of his right arm. The older man squeezed tightly, hurling him across the deck of the boat. Harry raised his arm, firing a repulsor blast, which struck the German in the right arm, forcing the fingers of the gauntlet open and pushing them into awkward angles. Strucker snarled, trying to push the gauntlet back into place as he fumbled with his luger in the other hand. Harry grinned, launching himself at the other man, repulsors firing. He swung his fist back, punching the other man roughly in the face and knocking him to the floor. The other man laughed as Harry repeatedly punched him. Edwin, who had pulled their craft up against Strucker's, levelled the shotgun between the Hydra commander's eyes.

"Start talking," his friend snarled. Harry stood slowly, pushing the other man onto his knees. Strucker smirked, and continued laughing, even as Edwin pushed the gun against his temple.

"I'll do it," he told the German, "We both know I'll kill you without a second's hesitation. If you don't tell us what all this is about, it'll take longer. Tell us what we need, I'll finish you quickly."

"You have become cynical, Herr squadron leader, in your age."

"Seeing true evil as much as I have will do that to a man, you Hydra scum."

"We both know I do not fear death, least of all by your hands. You remember our words, the words of hydra; cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra!" Harry snarled, tightening his grip on the old man's neck. "Start talking, or you won't like what we do to you."

He laughed, addressing Edwin as he spoke. "We found him. The captain."

"What of it? You found a dead body." Harry replied. The older man snorted.

"Such painful lack of imagination, mein young friend. The good captain is not dead. He has slept soundly, beneath the ice for decades. Erskine's formula preserved his life, and he entered a state of cryogenics. A state of hibernation, if you will. When he is rediscovered by hydra, we will 're-educate' the good captain, and help him adjust to the new reality of the world. At last, Hydra shall reign supreme. Humanity will have its guiding hand, to lead her into a glorious new tomorrow, of peace, prosperity, and justice."

"so that's it huh? You'll just conquer the world for our own benefit? All for the greater good? After all what's a world without freedom, when everyone's secure?" Harry snarled. Strucker laughed.

"You dare to challenge me, Stark? To question my morality?! We have been some of your most loyal customers! How is Hydra guiding humanity any different to you protecting American interests through violent means?"

"The difference is, I stopped. I'm improving myself, Strucker. You just want violence for the sake of violence."

"It must make you oh so proud, from your ivory tower judging me. Let us not forget stark, that you are currently wearing the most dangerous weapon known to man." Edwin fired, and Strucker's limp form slumped forwards in the boat. The old man stared down at the dead German, before dropping into a seat at the front of the boat.

"Do you believe what he said?" Harry asked, moving over to the seat next to his friend, the suit retracting into its briefcase mode as he sat. "About Rodgers, that he could still be alive?"

The old man shrugged. "I don't know, in truth. Howard theorised it _might_ be possible, but his main goal was getting his hand on the body to get Steve's blood and reproduce Erskine's formula. He worked at it for years."

"Perhaps we should find out". Edwin nodded, staring at the ice sheets laid out before them.

"I know where the plane went down, or at least the general vicinity. It would actually be quicker from here to go by foot. This boat is low on fuel anyway. You really need to do a better job keeping them filled up."

Harry frowned slightly. "Isn't that technically your job?" he asked the other man, mouth twitching upwards as he spoke. Edwin snorted.

"Technically," he replied, dryly, "I don't actually work for you." Harry nodded.

"That's true". Both men blinked as they looked at one another, before breaking out into a gale of laughter.

-HPIM-

That night, they sat before the fire, Harry casually tossing his wand from hand to hand as he watched the flames dance and crackle. Edwin sat silently across from him, staring intently into the flames, watching something harry himself could not see. Some distant memory of a time long ago, when heroes fought not for a school, a city, or even a single country, but the fate of the entire world. When men fought side by side as brothers, or fell, friendless and alone in the mud or cold.

Harry tried to picture it; he tried imagining what it might have been like, the sensation of terror and horror replaced by elation and hope, as a circular disc through past his shoulder, slamming into the chest of the enemy who'd been about to kill him, but he couldn't. The closest he could come to picturing it was when he had been rescued by the order in his fifth year, and those memories were tainted by the pain of Sirius' loss. Silently, he chewed softly on the fish embedded on the skewer, the warm flesh heating his insides as he scanned the snow briefly for movement.

"What was he like?" he asked, watching the snow bank behind his friend. For several moments, Edwin did not speak. The older man merely continued to stare into the fire. Then, just as harry had all but given up, he began to speak, slowly at first.

The old man smiled sadly, showing the full weight of the years he had led for the first time since harry had known him. "which side," he asked, turning his gaze up to meet Harry's own for the first time in over an hour, "the man, or the legend?" Harry returned the sad smile, memories of the wizarding world and their treatment of both him and Riddle flashing by.

"The man. As you remember him. Not what all the movies and stories say, just the truth."

Edwin nodded, smiling at him approvingly. "I first met Steve Rodgers in October of 1943, when he assaulted a Hydra base, I was being held in. He had launched a suicidal solo rescue mission for the 107th Infantry Regiment, and I was just lucky to be in the right place at the right time – "

-HPIM-

October 15th, 1943

Explosions rocked the compound, followed by shouting in German and the sound of shots in the courtyard outside. Letting out a groan, Edwin Jarvis slowly sat up on his cot and made his way towards the window, pulling himself up in an effort to get a view of what was going on outside. Gunfire slammed against the walls, followed by the sound of metal slamming into skin, and pained groans. He dropped down from the window, stepping back hastily. Hurried footsteps were heading towards the doorway.

He stood back, standing ramrod against the wall, fists raised to defend himself. A vaguely New York accent called through the door "Anyone in there?! l'm looking for sergeant Barnes, 101st."

"Edwin Jarvis here," he called back, "RAF. I don't know any Barnes, but I heard they brought in prisoners from the 101st not long ago".

"Give me a minute, I'll have you out of there in a few seconds." Edwin had no time to question how the stranger would manage such a feat without a key, before the door was violently torn from the wall. Standing in the now empty doorway was a tall man in a red, white, and blue costume. It took a few moments, but eventually, he recognised the costume. Standing before him was a man wearing an American flag. He blinked stupidly, opening and closing his mouth as the blonde gestured with the shield in his hand towards the hall behind him.

"Don't ask," he said, as he handed Edwin the pistol in his other hand. Edwin nodded, still stunned into silence.

"Sure. Don't you want the gun?"

"Don't need it," the stranger replied, running off down the hall. Staring at his retreating form, Edwin shrugged, slowly creeping after him. As he pushed himself against the wall, moving towards the end of the hall, shouts and pained grunts sounded from around the corner, along with the sound of machine gun fire. He rushed towards the corner. As he stepped into the corridor, he blinked, staring at the sight before him. Standing in the centre of the hall, surrounded by dead and unconscious enemies was his saviour, shield held out in front of him. Edwin shook his head bemusedly before rushing up to join the other man. They rushed through the facility towards the regular prison cells, firing their weapons as they went. More then once, his ally's shield stopped a stray bullet from hitting him. Slowly but surely, they advanced through wave after wave of Hydra soldiers.

Rushing towards the prison hut, Edwin providing covering fire from behind, his impossibly strong companion tore the door off its hinges with a single tug, tossing it aside. Stepping in behind the other man, Edwin glanced warily at the fallen door.

Punching one of the guards in the head as Edwin shot the second and third, his companion reached into the unconscious soldier's pocket, retrieving a set of keys. One of the imprisoned soldiers stared at the pair inquisitively.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm" the other man began, taking a slight breath "Captain America." The men continued to stare at them, even as the captain unlocked the cell, and proceeded to begin helping them out through the open cell door.

"I beg your pardon?" was the reply from a bewildered British officer, shaking his head. The captain shrugged, leading the way back through the hall.

"I didn't pick the name. Is there anybody else? I'm looking for sergeant James Barnes."

"There's an isolation ward in the factory," Edwin replied, speaking up, "Like the one they had me in, only worse." His companion nodded, turning to regard him solemnly.

"Get these men out of here," he instructed, "I'm going to go see if I can find anyone else." He nodded, gesturing for the crowd of prisoners to follow him out into the yard.

"Wait," called one of the others as he began to make his way off down the hall and further into the facility, "You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I've punched Adolf Hitler in the jaw two hundred times now." They stared at one another, each clearly questioning the stranger's sanity. He paused, looking back briefly. "Edwin," he called, "if we both live through this, the drinks are on me when we get back to base." Edwin nodded, waving over his shoulder as he led the other escapees towards the yard.

-HPIM-

The escape, once they commandeered some of Hydra's experimental equipment, had been relatively easy. They'd made their way for the tree line into the distance and into the forest, where they'd been met by Captain America, and another man, whom he assumed was James Barnes. That night, true to his word, Steve had brought Edwin and a group of American and British special forces from the camp all the drinks they could manage. Along with the rest of the commandos and Barnes, Steve had invited Edwin to join a crack squad of commandos he'd been cleared to assemble, in an effort to assault as many Hydra bases as possible, with the final goal of eliminating them entirely. He'd accepted, on the proviso that the good captain keep him well-stocked in cigars. The other New Yorker had agreed.

For the duration of the war, the Howling commandos would see action across Western Europe and Africa, wiping Hydra base after Hydra base off the map, and delivering several decisive blows against the Reich in the process. Their first mission had taken place in France; they had been assigned the duty of eliminating a Hydra stronghold, west of the Maginot line. Edwin had been appointed to a dual role; he would aid Bucky on the ground in sniping targets from afar, and provide air support wherever possible.

-HPIM-

1944, January

He soared through the skies, firing down countless Hydra fighters, and soaring over the tree line to provide close air support. Through the forest below, the other commandos rushed towards the base. He scanned the skies, searching for anymore German fighters. On the horizon, lifting off from the airfield towards the rear of the base was a squadron of four fighters, each equipped with Hydra's advanced weaponry. As he dodged two laser blasts from the enemy planes, he groused over the intercom.

"Steve," he snarled, the plane shaking as a shot glanced off the rear, "have I ever mentioned how much I hate Belgium?" He returned fire, shrapnel piercing the glass cockpit of the lead fighter, which entered a steep dive towards the ground below.

"A few times," his friend replied. Edwin grunted, pushing the plane further up into the air to keep the remaining enemies from attacking the ground force. Two broke off in pursuit, shots flying around him as he climbed. The final plane continued flying low, towards the advancing commandos.

"Yeah, well, I'll say it again; I despise Belgium. Head's up, you've got incoming. Can't take him out right now."

"Noted. Stay safe." Enemy fire struck the tail, rattling the plane once more. He grit his teeth, pulling out of the steep climb and soaring high over the Belgian Countryside, headed for France. The two fighters followed suite, firing on him from behind. He manoeuvred carefully, avoiding the blasts as he turned the plane around, opening fire with a return salvo of his own. Shrapnel struck one of the Hydra planes on the wing, leaving a few small holes. He let out a groan, twisting the plane to avoid another volley. Again he fired, this time striking the engine, which sputtered once, and gave off a pillar of grey smoke. Still the two fighters continued forwards, firing as they advanced. He dived to avoid their fire, and launched several shots into the belly of one of his enemies. The plane caught fire, the pilot bailing out as his craft barrelled towards the ground.

Edwin gritted his teeth, steepening the dive. His pursuer took the bait, following him towards the ground. Laser fire struck the back of the plane. His seat rocked and bounced. He steepened the dive, the ground rushing to meet him. With a few feet to spare, he pulled up, feeling the vibrations as the rear of the plane was jostled by the explosion from the pursuing craft exploding on impact. He lurched forward, turning towards the nearest friendly Airfield.

"Steve," he called over the comms., "I'm finished up here. Heading back to land and re-fuel."

"Right Ed," Rodgers replied, "We're just about done. See you soon."

-HPIM-

May

They ran through the jungles of Wakanda, firing at the Hydra forces. They'd been sent in to assist the locals in preventing the Nazis from acquiring some sort of rare mineral. Intel on the situation had been vague, all they really knew was that the stuff was made from the same material as Steve's shield, and that Hydra wanted it. Reports indicated that Baron Strucker himself was leading Hydra's invasion. The chance of capturing Hydra's illusive leader had been too much for high command to pass up, and in they'd been sent. The local resistance didn't seem to understand they were there to help. Far from welcoming the Howling Commandos, they'd attacked with little distinction between allied forces and Hydra soldiers. There had been several hit-and-run style ambushes already, with the Wakandans materialising from the undergrowth, assaulting their positions, forcing a retreat, and disappearing once more, as though they'd never been there. He and Bucky were currently crouched in the grass, Sights trained on the sprawling Hydra facility Steve and the rest were about to assault. They'd received word that Strucker was going to be convoyed into the base within the next hour, and had been dispatched with orders to take him dead or alive.

"Head's up," Bucky called as a storm of dust kicked up further down the trail. Strucker's jeep was on the way. Below them, Steve fired up a flare as the signal, and the other Commandos charged the base.

"You provide covering fire," he told Bucky moving closer to the approaching Jeep. "I'll take care of Strucker." Bucky nodded, opening fire with his modified silenced Hydra rifle. Strucker was almost in view. In a matter of moments, their enemy would be dead. He lined up the shot, aiming for the side of the German's head. His finger lay tort against the trigger, ready to squeeze. A sudden shout distracted him, and the shot veered wide, slamming into the throat of the guard next to the Baron. He swore, twisting around to see what had happened. Bucky was lying unconscious on the ground when he reached him, his weapon cut in half. He swore once more, grabbing his pistol in one hand, and grabbing his unconscious squad mate with the other hand.

"Steve, Something's wrong. Bucky's wounded."

"Pull out. We're going to blow up the base."

"Noted". He slowly made his way back north, doing his best to support Bucky's weight as he made his way towards the cover of the trees. Above his head, a twig snapped. He glanced up, spotting nothing. Gently lowering Bucky to the ground, he cocked his revolver, ready to fire as he raised it above his head.

"I know you're out there! Show yourself!"

"Leave Wakanda, stranger. Or we will be forced to kill you." With that, a dark shaped leaped down from the tree above him. He fired haphazardly, the shots missing their mark. The shape landed atop him, and he saw it was that of a well-built man in a black cat suit. Claws adorned the fingertips of the other figure's gloves. He fired at the chest of his assailant. As it struck the suit, the inertia was ripped from the suit, falling uselessly onto Edwin's jacket. He fired again, to the same effect. Silver claws lashed out, cutting through the barrel of the gun. He tossed it aside, kicking his assailant in the knee. The claws lashed out, leaving jagged red lines down his left arm. He let out a groan, headbutting the cat man, who jumped back. He slowly staggered to his feet, reaching for a nearby log as a weapon. A sudden explosion rocked the air behind him. The black-clad man tilted his head to one side quizzically, before nodding to himself.

"Your compatriots destroyed the enemy facility. They will no longer still our Vibranium. Leave. Or we will finish this another day." With that, he leaped upwards, disappearing off into the treetops.

-HPIM-

February, 1945

They'd gotten here, finally. The road had been long and painful. Bucky had sacrificed his life to get them to this moment. Zola had revealed that while Strucker had fled after the near assassination attempt in Africa, the Red Skull had all but seized control of Hydra away from him, and now planned to wipe out most of western civilization in one fell swoop. They'd assaulted the last Hydra base; which Zola had confirmed was Schmidt's base of operations. Wounded in the assault, Edwin had stayed behind with the remaining Commandos whilst Steve had gone on ahead with the general and Agent Carter. There in his hospital bed, he'd listened as Peggy had begged Steve to turn the plane around, and he'd regretfully informed her that he would need to put it down in the water. Then, the transmission cut off abruptly, and Steven Rodgers said no more.

-HPIM-

10th May

He stood in the Bombed-out crater which had once been western Berlin along with Peggy and the other commandos. The Red Army had seized the capital of the Reich. Hitler was dead. Victory had been declared in Europe. Japan still needed to be broken, but he would see no more action. Instead, he had arranged for work with Howard Stark. They would be returning to New York soon. He hugged first his fellow soldiers, then Peggy, whispering in her ear that all would be well. She had nodded warily, brushing a strand of windswept hair from her face, and smiling sadly.

"I'll keep going." She murmured lifelessly. He nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know that's what he would have wanted."

"Sure I can't convince you to come to London?"

He nodded. "I think it's time I went home."

-HPIM-

2011

They carefully trudged across the ice. Several unconscious or dead Hydra goons lay around them. Cautiously, harry made his way to the hole they had dug in the Ice. He lowered himself to one knee, tapping his sunglasses.

"Jay" he instructed, "Give me scans would you?" he waited several tense moments for a response. Edwin stood a couple hundred feet below him.

"I am reading faint life signatures, sir. Whoever is trapped down there, they are indeed alive." Harry blanched, running a hand through his hair. He fell back onto his butt on the ice, eyes wide. Thinking fast, he retrieved his wand from his back pocket, and stood back, pointing it at the hole.

"Accio Steven Rodgers' shield." A block of ice about the size of an icebox came flying out of the hole, landing at his feet. He took a deep breath, and clambered down into the ice below, casting several warming charms as he went. A simple lumos illuminated the metal floor of the plane. There, lying in a frozen heap, not twenty feet away was a blonde man wearing a familiar spangly outfit. He moved slowly towards the other man, staring in shock.

"Ed," he radioed up. "Get up here, we've got a package to get home!"

-HPIM-

They'd brought the captain home. Around the clock for three months, Harry, Luna, and Edwin had worked, each trying to find a way to relive the fallen soldier. He and the old man currently sat in the medical room they had given the Captain in the Manor. All their data indicated he would be awake any time now, and they had reasoned that having Edwin – a friendly, if not familiar face – would potentially ease the transition. He sat, head hunched, working on a suit design on the tablet in his lap. A soft groan sounded from the bed beside him, followed by Edwin's voice.

"Steve? It's me, Edwin. Do you recognise me?"

"Where am i?" came the urgent reply. "Where are my men? What did you do to me?! Where's Red Skull?" Without warning, the disgruntled soldier leaped from the bed, and ran from the room.

"JARVIS," Harry snapped, leaping into action, "Lock down the Manor. No one gets in or out without my say-so." He rushed after the wayward soldier, hearing the tell-tale sounds of the AI carrying out his command. Rodgers may have been too fast to keep pace with, but he wasn't hard to follow; just follow the trail of his destroyed belongings, he thought grimly.

He followed the other man down two flights of stairs, towards the main hall. He finally caught up with him near the torn off dining room door. Rodgers was knelt before a window, staring out at the modern world outside. Tear tracks could be seen in his reflection through the glass. Hermione was stood behind him, a gentle hand rested silently on his shoulder. Natasha was standing at the other end of the room, a shocked expression on her face.

Silently, Harry carefully moved forward.

"Are you alright, Captain Rodgers?" He heard Hermione murmur softly. "Can we get you anything? Perhaps you might like to go back to rest."

"I – I had a date." Came the strained, weak reply.

-HPIM-

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long guys. No excuse. Writing this was like drawing blood from a stone, and, truthfully, I'm still not happy with it. Fortunately, we'll be getting into the first Avengers team-up soon, so stuff should pick up again over the next few chapters. **


	15. 12: Mischief Managed

12 – Mischief Managed

2011

He stood on a windswept sheet of ice, cold air whipping his coat about his ankles. Snow crunched underneath the heel of his boots. Without the warming charms he'd placed on himself before leaving the helicarrier, he mused, he'd probably be shivering as badly as the agents trudging back and forth between the plane and Rodgers' last resting place, a few hundred feet off, and a few metres beneath his feet. He let out a low breath, watching the silvery mist flow past his teeth like a gust of steam through a geyser.

He glanced at the powdered earth below, fresh snow flakes gently resting against the ground around him. The sound of crunching snow approached from the west. He tilted his head up as the scientist approached. "Agent Thomas," the older man spoke, coughing slightly to clear his throat, clearly uncomfortable, "the device. It's not there." he nodded warily. He'd been afraid of this. And he had a good idea where to find it.

"Let me guess; the body is missing too." He replied drily. The old man blinked stupidly, staring at him blankly. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Captain Rodgers? The super soldier? His body isn't there, is it?" 'Fury's not going to like this' he thought grimly.

"Ah- n-no, sir", the scientist replied, stammering nervously, "It's likely it was dislodged during the initial impact, or the captain may have drowned or froze to death trying to escape the wreck." He nodded.

"It's possible" he murmured thoughtfully, gazing at the horizon beyond the other man's shoulder. 'but somehow, I doubt that'. He shrugged as he turned away from the professor, walking back towards the plane. "finish up here, will you? I'll send someone to pick you up."

"Sir?" he called after him, "where are you going?"

"To speak with Tony Stark."

-HPIM-

"Thoughts?" he asked the others, as they stared at the pulsating device lying in the secure glass tube on the work desk before them. Luna leaned forwards slightly, a bemused, puzzled expression dawning on her features.

"it's magical, but – not" she replied, frowning slightly. Harry nodded. The small team he'd sent north to conduct recon and surveillance on the plane had returned with the cube, which Edwin had confirmed as the tesseract, which captured Nazi scientists after the war had identified as the source of Hydra's advanced weaponry. Scattered notes JARVIS had fished out of Howard's old files indicated his predecessor had been hunting for the very artefact before him in the years prior to his death. Edwin tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"According to the results of the tests I had JARVIS run, it possesses the potential for unlimited energy." Harry stared at him.

"Are you sure? Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only transformed or transferred. You taught me that." Edwin nodded.

"Currently, I am working on several theories; my favourite is that it draws in potential energy from across the universe, and transforms that potential energy into other forms." Harry nodded, staring at the once insignificant cube before them. The possibilities were potentially endless, especially if his and Luna's suspicions were correct, and the Tesseract was a magical artefact. Limitless energy, the power of the cosmos lying dormant before them. Tesla's dream of free electricity for all was within reach. Fossil fuels obsolete, the potential for a rechargeable, energy efficient iron man armour with a limitless battery. With this, and the secrets it held, stark enterprises could single-handily save the planet, and lead humanity into a golden age.

He grinned; the tesseract was about to make the Vibranium they'd forged the capsicle's frisbee from look like a lump of clay. "Let's take this thing apart. Get at the bells and whistles."

-HPIM-

He strode purposefully towards the front door of the Stark manor, gravel crunching underfoot. Stepping up onto the porch, he seized the knocker, rapping soundly three times. He banged his closed fist on the wooden frame, fuming as he waited. 'how could he be so _stupid_, playing around with forces like the tesseract?! This wasn't like putting roller blades on the suit.'

"Coming," came Hermione's voice from within the house. She opened the door, smiling warmly as she greeted him.

"Dean," she grinned, hugging him tightly, "what are you doing here?"

"Not now, Pep" he replied nodding in the direction of Romanoff, sitting on the sofa, "this isn't a social call. Where's Tony?" she smiled fondly, rolling her eyes.

"Down in the lab, tinkering on some new toys with Edwin." He nodded, brushing abruptly past her towards the staircase. He followed the stairs down, the sound of 'Back in Black' wafting upwards to meet his ears. He stopped before the door, entering his passcode. The door clicked, and he stepped through into the lab. Edwin was silently working in one corner, buffing a piece of metal as harry himself leaned over a strange device, pulsating with blue energy. Dean cleared his throat. Harry glanced up, grinning as he removed his safety goggles. "Jay," he ordered, "mute the music so I can have a chat with my buddy, will you?" the song ceased, Edwin stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"How are you, pal? Been a little while since we've heard from you." There was a dangerous lilt to Harry's voice as he spoke, though the expression on his face was jovial enough. Dean winced, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Fury's kept me pretty busy." Harry nodded, dropping the wrench he'd been holding on the bench.

"It's fine pal. Just do me a favour next time, and let us know every now and then that you're alright." Dean nodded.

"Will do. Listen mate, I didn't come here just to catch up." Harry chuckled.

"What do you need? Auto-reloading gun, extra body armour, better planes – "

Dean gestured to the Tesseract, pulsing with energy in its protective housing. "That, actually." Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"unbelievable," he muttered, glaring at Dean, "you leave us to go work for Fury, completely ignore your friends, and now, you want to help Fury use the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction. What did he do, offer you his job after he's done with it? Or is Dean Thomas even cheaper than that?"

"No. He has no idea I'm here."

"but you _are_ here on behalf of shield?"

"yeah."

Harry snorted, taking a step back to lean against the bench. Cautiously, dean stepped forward. "Do you really think you can protect it?" he asked, imploring his friend to see reason. Harry tilted his head to one side, watching him like a hawk. It was days like this when Dean understood why his friend was almost a Slytherin.

"who am I protecting it from?" Dean winced. If he told Harry what was going on, he'd hand it over in a heartbeat. The oaths fury had made him take on his magic would not allow him to share the truth however. He'd have to convince him on his own.

"Hydra, the ten rings. Other terrorist organisations." Harry snorted.

"And you really think Iron Man can't deal with low-level threats like that huh? You really have that little faith?"

'_did – did he really just refer to his alter ego in the third person?'_

"Come on Harry. You're starting to scare me; you don't need to solve all the world's problems by yourself. There are people who can help you. You don't have to carry it all on your own." '_Or maybe, you just enjoy the publicity'._

"well maybe if there was anyone else who I could trust, I wouldn't feel the need to go it alone so much", his friend sniped back.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning maybe you should go ask your boss exactly how many secrets his keeping from you." Suddenly, harry stopped, staring at him, "unless – "

"You were the one who told him, weren't you?"

Dean stared at him. '_What on earth is he going on about?'_

Harry continued, turning away from him.

"Go tell your buddy Nick he can have it when I'm finished. Now kindly get your arse off of my property, and don't darken my doorstep again." Shocked, confused, and hurt, Dean took one step towards his friend before thinking better of it and turning on his heel. Technically, he'd done his job; shield would have to wait a while longer, but they would get the tesseract. He stopped at the door to the workshop, turning back towards Harry.

"although," he replied, "technically, it's not actually _your_ doorstep, is it _Tony? _it belongs to Howard Stark." With that, he left the room, leaving the door opened behind him.

"JARVIS," Harry stated from behind his back, "update the security protocols on all Stark premises. Agent Thomas is no longer welcome."

-HPIM-

She walked slowly through the streets of Calcutta, stopping at one of the market stalls to inspect the fruits and vegetables. She sniffed the orange, smiling at the aroma. She handed the old woman a few coins, gesturing to the oranges, and holding up three fingers. The older woman nodded, placing the fruits into a brown paper bag. Peggy smiled. As places to settle down went, Calcutta was far from perfect, but it had its good points. For one, it was out of the way. Hopefully far enough out of the way that people like shield and her father wouldn't look for them. People who only wanted to use the hulk for a weapon. So far, the only people who knew where they had gone were Tony and his people. The other was the locals. She'd never felt more welcome anywhere in the world. And Bruce assured her it wouldn't be permanent. Just long enough for him to find a cure, or get in control of 'the other guy'. She turned off the road near the entrance to the marketplace, making her way back towards their small 'house'. The dilapidated shack wasn't much, but it was all Bruce would allow in terms of luxury. He said they needed to be ready to run at a moment's notice. It offered shelter though, and out here shelter meant _safe_. Or, at least, as safe as you could get out here. And it was secluded, so privacy wasn't an issue. And they didn't need to worry about any noisy neighbours triggering the other guy.

She trudged down the dirt path, stopping to flick the dirt out of her shoe. She stopped in her tracks as she stood back up, staring. There on the front porch, face poking through the window as she tapped on the wood, was a girl. She was about ten, and a local by the look of her. She frowned, calling out to the girl.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" she asked, trying to shake the cold dread clawing at her heart. The girl turned, smiling at her. Piercing blue eyes met her own as the girl jumped off the porch.

"I'm looking for the doctor," she called, "have you seen him?" Betty took a sharp breath, closing her eyes and placing a hand gently over her heart. She nodded as she made her way up to the girl. "I'll just grab him. You wait here sweetheart." The girl nodded, taking a seat on the bottom step as Betty climbed the steps herself, letting herself in and shutting the door behind her. Bruce was probably still asleep. He'd had a difficult night, with multiple house calls for the locals. Some sort of virus was running through the village, and Bruce had insisted on helping as many as possible, reasoning that he couldn't get sick anyway.

The girl didn't appear to be sick herself; she had obviously come on behalf of someone else. Betty took several calming breaths, reaching for the satellite phone on the nearby bench. She'd wake Bruce and let him know, but she sill couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Having Tony on standby couldn't hurt, regardless.

Bruce had curled up on the couch, a thin blanket draped over him. She rubbed his foot gently, calling his name. he shot awake instantly, eyes darting around the room. _A nightmare_, she thought grimly. "Whaizzit?" he grumbled softly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She smiled sweetly.

"Patient," she murmured softly. "There's a girl waiting outside." In a flash, he was awake and alert, instantly jumping into Doctor mode. She smiled slightly, watching as he grabbed his bag and pulled his jacket on, kissing her on the cheek and making his way towards the front door. She listened as he spoke to the girl in her own language, and the sound of their retreating footsteps faded before dialling the number. He answered on the second ring.

-HPIM-

He grinned as Penny and Gwen chewed noisily on the pizza. They had been working hard, and the girls were starting to wrap their heads around some pretty advanced concepts. Penny in particular was showing real promise. He'd known when he approached Ben and May about mentoring the younger scientist he'd made the right decision. They were currently taking a break, sitting around the lounge room with Hermione, Neville, Luna, Edwin, the parkers, and Gwen's parents. Mr. Stacy and Ben were currently embroiled in a discussion of the finer points of the differences in approach between military and civilian police. Hermione was sitting with the girls, going over their math homework, and frowning at the amount of junk food they were consuming. Neville and Luna were sitting with the heavily pregnant Mrs. Stacy. The girls themselves were dividing their time between Hermione, striving to behave like dutiful students, and Edwin, who was currently playing solitaire. Harry himself was sprawled out on the couch, sketching blue prints for the as yet unfinished Stark tower. His work with the tesseract had been proceeding well, and with luck, he'd be able to have the entire building – followed shortly thereafter by all SI properties – fully self-sustainable. Penny who had closed her book and pushed her plate aside, approached him on the couch. He grinned, moving his feet. She smiled, popping herself up on the couch next to him. Playfully, he stuck his feet up on her lap, careful not to place too much weight. She groaned, laughing good-naturedly.

"Mr. Stark!" he laughed, moving his feet.

"Yes, Miss Parker?" he asked, pretending to ignore her.

She poked her tongue at him, reaching for the Television remote near his head. He gently pushed it towards her, causing her to grin happily and un-mute the TV.

"Ben, May!" he called, grinning mischievously at the young Parker, "your mini person is being disrespectful again".

"Children, behave" May called in response. Penny gulped, nodding, "yes, aunt May". May smiled sweetly at her niece. Harry grinned.

"But muuuuuum!" he groused playfully. May and Hermione glanced at one another, before each rolling their eyes. Harry smiled to himself, thanking his lucky stars for how lucky he'd been to get a family like this one. His phone began vibrating in his pocket. Penny pouted, muting the TV. He smiled at the girl. "Just a second," he murmured softly. She nodded, "If you like, when I'm done, we can Kick Gwen and Edwin's asses at Mario Kart again after I'm done." Penny beamed, grinning at her friend over her shoulder, who notably gulped. Edwin glared harshly at Harry before moving behind Gwen so she wouldn't see him, and discreetly providing Harry with a one-fingured salute. Fortunately, Penny, who was busy hooking up the Nintendo, did not see this interaction. Harry laughed, hitting the button to take the call.

"Go for Tony Stark, genius, Billionaire, pla-" he glanced at Penny and Gwen, cutting himself short, "philanthropist. Or, at least, the life-model decoy of one Tony Stark."

"Tony?" came the distressed voice through the speaker, "It's betty". He sat up straight.

"Betty? What is it? Did something happen with Bruce?" the conversation around the room died. Edwin glanced at him, gesturing towards the elevator. Harry nodded, returning his attention to the clearly concerned Betty on the other end of the line.

"I'm not sure, Tony. It might be nothing, or it might be my father or Shield. Something's got me on edge." Harry nodded, standing up as he paced back and forth.

"Don't worry Betty. I'm on my way, and we'll get you both out of there. JARVIS. Run a scan on all news stations. Keyword; Hulk." The AI scanned for several moments, before reporting no currently active matches. Harry instructed him to hack into US military servers and run the same search.

"I'll see you soon betty." He slipped his phone back into the pocket of his Jeans. He turned to Neville. "get the parkers and Stacys into the bunker" he instructed. Captain Stacy shook his head.

"If something's going on, I need to be out there. My men will need me." Harry glanced at the man for a moment, before nodding.

"We'll look after your family."

"Thank you". Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"Contact Steve. Find out how soon he can be back in New York. Then call Hank, Janet, and Natasha. Tell them it looks like it might be time to work for a living." She nodded.

"Tony?" Penny called after him as he made his way towards the elevator, Luna following after him, "be careful". He grinned at her.

"No worries. See ya soon, kid." She nodded.

"you alright?" Luna asked as they descended.

"Yeah," he replied, taking a breath to steady himself. "Truth is I've been waiting for it to hit the fan for a while now." He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "At least you could never say I make things boring."

She smiled. "Never. You're frightfully interesting." He laughed, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I need you to run something down to the local wizarding village and get a parcel express shipped for me."

She nodded, not questioning him for a second. They stepped off the elevator and made their way towards the armoury. He opened the door for her. She smiled, walking past and making her way over to where Edwin war prepping the suit for flight. Harry quickly pulled on the specially designed flight suit that had replaced the wetsuit they'd been using. He grabbed the tesseract, shoving it into a box and quickly scribbling out a hurried note before sealing the box and stapling the letter to the box. He handed it to Luna.

"Get this to agent Thomas." He told her. She frowned slightly at the use of their friend's last name, but nodded, waving over her shoulder as she made her way out into the hall. She kissed Neville goodbye on her way past as he led the Parkers and Gwen's family towards the bunker. Harry waved at his friend as the bots strapped him into the suit. Edwin approached him as the helmet slid into place, handing him the face plate.

"Are you sure about this?" the older man asked him warily.

"That it's a good idea? No. About doing it? Never been surer of anything in my life. Besides this may all still be nothing."

Edwin snorted. "I'm not that lucky," his voice replied over the intercom as Harry took off.

-HPIM-

The girl led him out of town, gesturing wildly at a small dilapidated hut on the opposite end of the village. They approached slowly, the girl gesturing for him to head inside before her. Cautiously, he ducked his head and stepped into the hut. The door slammed shut behind him, and a steel chain was wound around the wood, locking of its own accord. '_next time, get paid in advance, Banner' _he thought tiredly, feeling his heart rate spike. He groaned, pushing the hulk back down. '_sorry bud, not today_'

"Apologies for the subterfuge, doctor Banner. But I needed you here. You have a vital role to play in the events to come." He spun around. Sitting with his legs crossed in a lounge chair across the room, wearing a finely pressed suit with an emerald jacket was a beaming man with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who the devil are you?"

"Who the devil," the other man stood, walking calmly towards him. He held up a hand calmingly as Bruce took a single step back, "eloquently put; who the devil?". He grinned, extending a hand to shake, and it was only then Bruce noticed the strange metallic device in his other hand, blue gemstone glowing the same ethereal colour as the stranger's eyes.

"My name is Loki, and you, Bruce Banner, are going to help me re-shape the entire world."

He pushed the tip of the staff – for that, Bruce realised, was what it was – against his chest, and Bruce Banner knew no more, as his veins shifted from a pale blue to sickly green.

-HPIM-

A flash of light illuminated the room. Dean Thomas rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and sprung into action. In one hand, he held his wand, in the other, his side arm. Nothing had changed since he'd gone to bed, except for the single brown box, about the size of his head, lying on the computer desk. He approached it cautiously, casting several diagnostic charms. The parcel had come via portkey, though he could detect no magic other than that. He reached out slowly, tearing the folded piece of paper from the top of the parcel and unfolding it. He read carefully.

_Thomas,_

_I'm finished with it. My regards to Nicky._

_Potter. _

Tossing the note aside, he opened the box, staring at the pulsating Tesseract within.


	16. Apologies

Apologies

**A/N: This is not a chapter. It's me explaining myself, and apologising. This story, though I have loved writing it, is going on the back burner, for several reasons.**

**1) WRITER'S BLOCK – I need to take a break, as I am starting to feel fatigued with the story, and I want to return to it once I regain the love. **

**2) Life – Unfortunately, life keeps moving forward, and we have to move with it. I have a lot in my life right now, and need to get away from some stuff for a while.**

**3 Other projects – This is my most popular story, but not my only story. It also – I'm sad to say – is not my favourite. I have two other current projects, my own orignal story, and a planned re-write of one of my other stories, Stallions of the west, both of which will for a time being take precedence. I promised myself I would have a finished copy of my first original novel by now, and send it off to be edited. That hasn't happened, though I am over twenty-thousand words in, and making some progress. **

**I have decided to post this, as I feel the people who have made this what it is deserve to know what is happening. That is of course you; the fans who have stood by Harry and I, left reviews, read the chapters, and enjoyed this journey with me. This is not the end, merely a short break. I WILL return to HPIM. After all, I still need to free Hulk from his mind control, resolve Harry's love life, turn Penny into Spider-girl, and bring countless other plot points to fruition. **


End file.
